


Pure

by Alex-Tano (AlexSKR), AlexSKR



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hux is a cinnamon roll, Mentions of Rape/Non-con from thrid parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSKR/pseuds/Alex-Tano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSKR/pseuds/AlexSKR
Summary: Armitage Hux was created for certain purposes, he is a ‘sex-doll’ who has been treated brutally by his master until he decided to escape. However.... How is him going to survive in a world which is trying to get rid of things as him?
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Comments: 90
Kudos: 107





	1. An angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on another fic I've written for other fandom. So, I thought of our General and this is the result.

_The world..._

Maybe no one could believe what happened to humanity. The world is strange, the technology stopped its development hundred years ago. Humans have created lots of things, some useful, other ones for satisfy their dirty desires, and others which just to destroy more and more... most of these, have been doing harm not only to people but the whole environment.  At some point, humans understood that was not the best path to choose so, they stopped creating new things which aren’t needed for a healthy life for example massive destruction weapons, televisions, smartphones and so on. You don’t need a really smart television to live. 

However, there was also, many things that frustrate people’s intention to return to ‘mother nature’ as pollution, non-eco-friendly ways of life and of course the ‘robotic’ sex dolls. Crazy, isn’t it? These sex dolls are like humans, they have same capabilities, skills also they look as normal humans but of course they’re 'programmed’ to satisfy certain necessities.  They are more humans than robots, they are a mix of 10% robot and 90% humans. Lots of things happen to the sex dolls… Some are found in garbage cans, other are found killed with violence, how people can be so cruel? … They think, they feel, people know that. They are not just 'programmed’ like a computer, they’re brainwashed.  In past times people used to buy them, use them, and finally they throw them out because they got bored, this situation was pretty common since, at some point of the history 'sex-dolls’ started to be cheaper. Nowadays 'sex-dolls’ are brutally killed or threw out, unfortunately they’re not able to survive by themselves. Now as statistics point out the number of alive sex-dolls is lowering every single day, and nobody cares. 

You were going home after a tired day at University. The pollution is still very visible if you look at sky, that’s why government workers are planting trees all the time and so on. Air quality is not optimal yet, everybody should wear face masks. _'What a day!'_ you thought, clearly tired of being studying all the morning with your friends at your Faculty.  You were walking through a street it was normally crowded but not at afternoon “Please…” you heard from somewhere, the sound came from a small bunch of trees between tall buildings, it was a ‘green island’. You looked around until your eyes meet a strange humanoid figure, you went towards the figure. “Are you ok?” you said, noticing it was a boy “help… me-please” actually, it was a man. He looked so weak and dehydrated “shit” you whispered to yourself, concerned about him. 

“Hey!” you called his  attention; he was looking at the ground “what the fuck!? Are you alright?” you asked as you walked quickly to his direction. Your heard skipped a beat when you saw how hard it was for him to stand in his feet, you caught him and carefully you both sat in that place “please, please” he said repeatedly.  You took your water bottle with shaking hands, still not realizing what was going on and worried about his condition. You helped him to drink some, “come here, let me help you” you tried to help him to stand up but his body was heavy “are you what they call, angel? Could you please take me to heaven? How is it? Is as good as they say?” you were shocked by his sudden words.

“I don’t want to be here anymore, please take me with you, I’ll give you whatever you want… Well actually I cannot give you more than…” He was talking nonsense, babbling at some points “they say… that’s dirty, and you, angels are pure” he looked into your eyes, adoration filling his pupils as he studied your face. You tried harder to lift this time, it worked “sorry after all, I’m dirty… cannot give you…” In that moment he started to cough hard “hush, I’ll help you, just try to walk to that bench you’re so heavy” you said panicked. 

_Oh no_ , you saw that tattoo on his right wrist, he had the 'code of product’ tattooed on his pale skin. You couldn’t call an ambulance, he was a ‘sex-doll’. If you did so, maybe his owner would go for him and this time he will eliminate him for sure, it was highly probable he was dumped. You knew you had to save his live, after all he was a living being: _How could you just let him die?_ ... a fter five minutes he was at your apartment, you managed to brought him there in a taxi, you were trying to feed him, he looked as vulnerable as a little baby. Then you realized that many people could have walked through the street earlier, and he was just there  discarded as electronic garbage, nobody helped him. You also thought about that someone who have leave him alone in that hot weather.

You were so angry, you wished you could just go outside and found that person and give them their reasons to be dead… however your priority was him, so you tried to keep calm and think quick what could you do for him in this situation. “How do you feel now?” There was no answer, he was eating and looking at you with puppy eyes “can you understand what I’m saying?” you asked again while you approached a full of purée and meat spoon to his lips, he nodded.  “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry” he didn’t answer “I’ll give you more food if you are still hungry, you have  eaten just a few vegetables” you said. After many minutes you spoke again “you should take a bath, you are dirty. If you have any injuries… the injuries could get infected” he looked at you, fear covered his face, he protected his ribcage with his arms “no, no please” he begged “oh, don’t be worried, I’m not going to harm you” you tried to reach one of his arms but the he cried a little “no, no please. I’ll be good, I promise” he almost yelled. 

You felt your heart break in that moment “I… I won’t harm you, okay?” you reached his right hand and took it gently into yours. He was frozen on his place then you took his other hand and kneeled in front of him “I won’t harm you” you said without letting him go, he looked at you, you gave a kiss on his hands in attempt to gain his trust.  It was a strange situation, he was a really tall man,  and in comparison,  you were tiny... and... he was afraid of you? He could punch you in the face or push you, but he didn’t. Poor guy, you couldn’t even think what he could have experienced until the moment you found him, he had a really hard time. 

“Hey…” you cooed, he looked at you. His body was trembling, he was terrified “I mean you are not dirty, you just need to take a shower” you didn’t know what to say “no, I don’t want please” he whispered “why? It is relaxing, it will help you” you smiled gently to show empathy and to not scare him more than he was “no, it is not” he trembled more “the water is cold, it feels bad. I don’t like it, I don’t want to” he was making no eye contact, he bit his lip waiting for your response, waiting for the worst reaction “but… this time is not going to be cold water” you answer quick “come on, let me show you, the water is warm” you smiled again, after a few minutes he nodded in response his eyebrows knitted together he was more scared than you thought. 

“Well, could you take your clothes off, please?” you said after took his shaking hand and put it under the shower to make him sure the water was warm “I don’t want” he said, “if you don’t, you can’t have a properly bath” you said. You thought how to make him took his clothes off, of course in a comfortable way for him. “See… your clothes are dirty, I have to wash them, I can help you to take them off if your body hurts, as I said before, I’m not going to harm you nor to do anything you don’t want” you said as calmly as you could. “I’ll only do it if you give me permission” he shut his eyes abruptly and nodded saying nothing more. 

You took of all his clothes off as if he was a little child, he never stopped trembling. Fuck, his body was all covered by bruises however, you pretended to not see them “Let’s go” you guided him to the tub “okay, we’re here” you let the water fill it, in a matter of seconds it was full of warm water, thanks to technology “is it cold here?” you asked concerned, you did not looked at him the entire time to respect his privacy “No, it’s warm. I like it” he said with a low voice “there’s shampoo and soap and everything you’ll need” he was afraid, he was covering his chest and crotch with his arms and hands while trembling, it would take more time for him to relax “I’m not going to see, I’ll leave you alone” as soon as you open the door to leave his voice interrupted your actions “no, don’t leave me” you were shocked by his petition. You closed the door to keep warm the bathroom “I’m not leaving then” you took a book from the big sink which one of your friends forgot to put in its place after they spilled juice over your coffee table the other day “don’t worry, as I said I’m not going to see you” you opened the book and started to read, you saw in the corner of your eye he nodded, then entered in the tub and started to wash his hair weakly.

After a few minutes he was rubbing his arms “I will wash your clothes and get you some towels” you said while closing the book “no, don’t leave” he was scared again “it will take two minutes, don’t worry, I will be back” you smiled at him he only nodded. You took his clothes and turned on the washing machine. Meanwhile, you were getting his clothes cleaned you took some towels from the laundry room then returned to the bathroom.  “Here you go” you put the two towels in the corner of the bathtub “your clothes are going to be cleaned in some minutes” he grabbed the towels looking at it confused “how… I use these?” he asked. _'What? He didn’t know how to use a towel?’_ you thought to yourself. “Can I touch your face?” he nodded, looking at the soap bubbles while you approached.

“I’m going to help you so, don’t be afraid” you first wiped his face gently, then you put the towel over his head and rubbed it gently. “This way, you dry your hair” you grabbed the bigger towel “this is for your body, you wrap it around your body” you were nervous, not for him being naked in front of you, but to not do anything to scare him “Now, let’s go to the room, I’ll give you some body cream and some clothes. Please, use this slippers” you helped him to get out of the tub, fortunately the slippers of your dad were his size. You both walked into your bedroom, you closed the door behind you “have a sit” you patted the corner of your bed, you reached the body cream for him and looked for some of your dad’s clothes. Five minutes after, he was still stood up in the same place. “Why don’t you sit down?” you asked, putting the clothes on the mattress. He looked at you, then at the floor “I…” he hesitated to speak “I don’t want to do it, now… could we do it tomorrow? My body really hurts” you knitted your eyebrows “what do you mean?” you asked shocking your head trying to figure out what he was referring to.

“Ah… If you want it now, I can, ju-just don’t hit me” he said, he was still looking at the floor, tears fell from his eyes, his hands were trembling so much as he tried to took off the towel he had around his waist. “No, you don’t have to do that” you said as calmly as you could, now, understanding what he meant. You took his hands into yours, he started to cry loudly, the towel over his head hid his face, and his tears were falling on the floor. “Sweet angel, nobody will ever harm you again. I promise, I’ll protect you” You tried to comfort him, he then cried louder and hugged you tight “it’s okay to cry” you wrapped your arms around his big torso his tears were rolling down your neck “cry as long as you want” you cooed. It seemed he wasn’t going to stop soon. In order to comfort him, while you told him sweet words, you hugged him as tight as you could, being careful to not hurt his body. 


	2. Pretty Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and your comments, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

You can’t remember how many hours he had been crying, at some point he stopped nevertheless he was still hugging you. Somehow you both moved near to the bed, he was sat on the mattress, his arms around your waist and his head buried into your belly. You were caressing his hair gently while your other arm was around his back. Some sobbing noises came to your ears “How do you feel now? better?” you said before giving him a kiss on the top of his head, he nodded. "Hey, angel” you called him “You have to put some clothes on, unless you want to catch a flu” he looked at you and nodded, he was too shy and scared to say a word, what if you were like _them_ , like the  people who hurt him and you were fooling him “I’m going to look for my dad’s clothes, he is as tall as you so, his clothes probably will fit you” he unwrapped his arms from your body, then he wiped his cheeks with the back of his hands “oh, wait I’ll give you some kleenex” you climbed onto your bed and reached the ones on your desk. You gave him a box decorated with green dots “use as many as you need” you smiled at him, doing your best to look friendly. 

“Well I’ll look for your clothes” you turned around and walked towards the guests room “thank you” he said almost in a whisper, you stopped for a second, before closing the door behind you, his voice was soft and nice although you barely heard him “you’re welcome”. Fortunately, you found what you were looking for, and a new pack of underwear your dad bought but he forgot at your flat. You thanked him for his forgetful nature in that moment. “You are lucky, I also found some underwear for you” you told the pale guy as you put the pieces of fabric on the bed “Well, put on this T-shirt” you gave him a white t-shirt “And…” you opened the underwear package “this are clean and new”. He examined his clothes, then he looked at you “thank you” he whispered again, he was afraid of annoying you, so he kept his voice as low as possible. You waited outside, then he called you to make sure he put his clothes on properly “You’re looking good, now you only need socks, pass me a towel” you said and kneeled in front of him, he looked at you astonished “is something wrong?” you asked him “N-no” he simply answered “thank you ve-ry much” he said with the same expression of surprise and his words filled with his usual shyness “I’ll put you these socks on” you responded.

Some minutes later you both were ready for dinner “now… what would you like to eat? is there anything special you’d like?” He looked at you with a _‘are you asking me?’_ face like. He didn’t respond “do you like strawberry flavored milk?” you asked him while you guided him to the kitchen “I don’t know what is that” he said rubbing his forearm with a shaky hand “oh well, no problem, I’ll show you. If you don’t like it just tell me and I’ll give you something  else instead ” you said smiling. “Have a sit, I’ll give you some milk” he nodded, and sit on a tall chair of the marble bar. While you served him a glass of pink milk, you noticed his hands were on his lap, actually, he did this to not break anything next to him accidentally and then get punished “drink this first, I’ll make you an special meal” he nodded again “I like it” he whispered looking at you, again his hands on his lap “would you like more? there’s the milk bottle” you pointed at the pretty glass bottle with you  finger , then you returned to the meal you were making, he  hesitated to fill his glass again, what if he  breaks it? He is clumsy and stupid, everyone told him so.

You made him a big dinner with some grilled meat, vegetables, bread and chocolate cake your father made the last time he and your mother visited you. “Here, a piece of chocolate cake, I hope you like it” he looked at you surprised “for me?” He asked he rubbed his fingers nervously, why were you so kind? Maybe he would have to _pay_ for your kindness later, well at least he was not going to be beaten so often. “Yeah, for you” you said, he smiled for the first time “thank you, is my favorite” he ate all the piece in no time, in fact the chocolate cake was the only sort of cake he had ever tasted.  “If you want more, you can eat tomorrow because I’ve  prepared our dinner and eat only chocolate cake is bad for health” he nodded happy. “So, here you go” you gave him his plate full of vegetables and meat “all… for me?” That question again “yes all of it, is anything wrong? … Oh! If you think you can’t eat all the food, no problem” he looked at the plate and knitted his eyebrows softly, it was almost  imperceptible “No, it is no that”.

“Then, what’s wrong?” you asked, curious of his answer. He didn’t make any movement, he then looked to you for a second “if I eat so  much, I’ll get fat, and no one would like me” 'what the fucking hell’ you thought almost instantly “I don’t know who has told you such a thing but that’s not the matter now. It is important to eat in sensible portions to be healthy, your body is big so you need more food, also you’re recovering from a severe dehydration... you need this portion, eventually you could eat more as you recover from starvation” he looked at you, you didn’t know how to explain him he needed to eat healthy, there was so much in your head in that moment. He smiled slightly, and nodded, for the first time he felt someone  cared for him, but he had to be careful, he still didn’t know you well. H ow you didn’t notice?’ you thought to yourself, you looked meticulously at his body while he was focused on his food. His arms were thin, his face also looked that way, so much _thin_ , the bones of his shoulders and ribs were even visible through the T-shirt. You felt helplessness invading your heart, you didn’t know what to do. 

"I finished” his voice interrupted your thoughts, he ate all you gave him “Nice, then I’ll put these on the dishwasher” you took his plates to the sink, then you take yours “Oh! do whatever you want, you can watch the TV or go to sleep” you put the dirty plates on the dishwasher, then you turned on the machine “You can take my bed if you want” you said kindly, while you returned everything to its place.He was still on the tall chair of the kitchen bar, you were focusing on cleaning the mess you made, suddenly he was next to you “Could you hug me again, please?” he said whispering, looking at the floor, not being enough brave to look at your face, why did he needed to feel like the time you hugged him in your bedroom? While did he felt this urge to feel protected? To feel... _**loved**_? You swear you felt your heartbreak in a lot of tiny little pieces “S-sure, come here” you spread my arms, still processing everything, as soon as he saw you response to his plea, he hugged you around your waist, with his face buried on your neck.

You both stayed that way until late, maybe until 11pm “Angel, I'm pretty tired, can we sat on the sofa?” he nodded and say nothing, he was too  embarrassed to say a word  “Go to the sofa I’ll be there in a minute”. He  went to the  living room and sat down looking at the floor, and his hands still on his lap. You washed your hands rapidly and the walked towards the sofa “I’m here” you said as you sat down, without thinking he hugged you. A small painful moan left his  mouth when he reached your waist, probably he  unintentionally hit one of his bruises, he was trembling again you thought it was due to the cold temperature of the night. “Is  it cold, angel?” you asked, while you were caressing his hair and back “No” he said with a low voice “then, why are you quivering?” There was no answer _'stupid human being, you shouldn’t have asked that’_ you thought to yourself. “No one will harm  you ” you told him, not sure what effect  did you expected your words to have on him, of course a  positive one. Time passed and he slowly stopped trembling, his grab loosened and his breathe became peaceful, he was asleep. you rested your back on the sofa without letting him go, closing your eyes for a while.

_2am_ , in many hours you had not moved but, tomorrow... you had to go to school _'I haven’t read the book_ ’ you remembered ' _well nothing will happen if I don’t read for the first time, is not like I’m going to fail this course’._ “Angel, angel” you called him whispering, he was deeply asleep, he has never felt so relaxed before, this was the  first time he felt he really get some rest “Angel, you have to go to bed” you told him “hmm…?” he made a small sound “You have to go to bed or you will harm your back” he woke up slowly “okay” he said, sleepy and still confused of what had happened that night. You held his hand and lead him to your room “you can sleep here, I’m going to sleep on the couch” rubbing his eyes he noticed where he was, he looked afraid again “don’t worry, I’ll be at the living room, it is not so far from here, if you don’t feel well... just call me” you helped him to cover with the blankets “sleep well, angel” you gave him a kiss on his head, soon he closed his eyes, then you turned off the lights.

_'What a day’_ you thought, you went to the sofa and tried to sleep. 4am you opened your eyes due to sobbing noises; it was not like you could get any sleep. You stood up and ran into your bedroom “Angel!” you yelled. He was sitting on the bed sobbing with the kleenex box you gave him, he didn’t look at you “Angel” you said calmly this time as you approached the bed “hm!” his body almost bounced, then he looked at you, his eyes were full of fear “Angel, don’t worry I’m here” you sat on the bed, he moved away from you “Please I don’t want, don’t made me” he yelled, you were shocked for his reactions “Hey, hey, I won’t harm you” you cooed. However, in a second, he jumped out of the bed and hide in a corner of the room, he was curled up, covering his body with a blanket while he looked at you with pure fear. You slowly approached him, nerveless the nearer you were, the more he quivered. He let out moans of fear with every single step you took, he started sobbing hard “Sweet boy, I won’t harm you” you repeated as soft as you could “Plea-se no, my bo-dy hurts…” He said between his low sobbing noises, his knuckles were white for his strong grab on his blanket “I only want to help you” you said; however, it seems like he didn’t hear you.

In that moment your brain didn’t worked well _‘what should I do?’_ you thought desperately. You sat down in front of him “See, angel… I’m (y/n), and I won’t harm you. You probably had a nightmare but, now I’m here to protect you from everything and everyone if necessary” some tears ran out of his shut eyes falling on the blanket. “You haven’t told me your name” you said in order to make him forgive what he was thinking about “My… name?” He said shyly “Yes, your name, mine is (y/n)” he opened his eyes a little wide knitting his eyebrows, he was still covering his body with the blanket “I-I can’t remember” he looked at your eyes and then at his right side “It was something like Armi… , yes Armitage” he told you quivering all the time “Oh I see, nice to meet you, Armitage” he looked at you “but… you can call me Armi, as my friends used to call me, I like it” he looked at your face waiting nervously for your answer. _'_ _His friends? I_ _have so much questions to do, but this not the best time’_ you told yourself then, you smiled “Well then, nice to meet you Armi” you said “Nice to meet you too, (y/n)”.  He somehow looked a little bit relaxed after you introduced yourself, maybe his brain needed to know that you were  another person, that you were not the _person_ from his nightmare.

“Armi… come here” you spread your arms, afterwards he approached in the same curled up position. You hugged him, his head was resting on your chest “Thank you, (y/n)” he said still quivering a little, he bit his lips nervous feeling uneasy for waking you up with his childish nightmares “No problem” you kissed his head. You didn’t know how much time you stayed in the same position, he seemed to be calmed finally. “We have to sleep now, Armi” he shook his head “Why don’t you  want to go to sleep?” he snuggled more in your chest “I’m afraid” he said whispering, why did he kept bothering you? You were so kind, he felt bad for being such  an irritating sex-doll “If you’re afraid, you can sleep with me angel, just sleep okay?” you pointed out, he didn’t answer “See, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want” you tried harder this time to convince him. He looked at your eyes, after a few seconds, he nodded “Let’s go, then” you both stood up, you took his right hand into yours “Come here” you said as you tried to climb onto the bed, he stepped back although he was still holding your hand.

He grabbed the blanket with his left arm covering from his chest to his ankles, not making  eye contact , he remained in the same position for a long minute. Sleep on the bed was not a good idea because, he connected the idea of _bed_ with _abuse_ , so you decided it would be better if you both sleep on the couch. “Then, would you like to sleep by my side on the sofa?” you asked, he nodded looking at your eyes like a small puppy. You took one pillow from your bed, before you both walked into the living room. You removed the sofa’s back pillows to have more space and be more comfortable and put them over the floor, then you laid down on my back over the couch. “Come here, my angel” you spread my arms, you thought that being under him would make him feel less _'attacked’_. He quickly climbed onto the couch “Hey, give me the blanket”  you said in a friendly way, he gave you the blanket he as holding  afterwards, he rested is head over your chest, he hid his face on your neck, his left hand hugged your waist tight.

You covered both bodies under the blanket  carefully to not leave any part of his back exposed “My god, I forgot the  pajamas ” you said all of a sudden “The  pajamas are those that people wear when they go to bed?” He asked looking at your face, he clearly was more relaxed, that question made you overthink all the night _'he doesn’t know so much simple things, why he doesn’t know? He’s an adult’_. “Yes, I’ll bought you some  pajamas tomorrow” he snuggled more with you “You don’t have to buy me things” he said, no emotion on his voice “You need that, I mean, you will rest better with a  pajama ” you said caressing his back “But, now I feel good” he said sleepy before yawn. “Good night, Armi” you whispered softly “Good night, (y/n)” you closed your eyes after his words.

_' Beep beep’_ your smartphone was ringing _fuck_ , that was your alarm, you hadn’t felt that tired in weeks also, you didn’t know what the hell was going on. The truth is that you couldn’t slept well, many things were like dancing around your head:

_What you were going to do?_

_What you both were going to do?_

_What if his owner was looking for him?_

_What should you do?_

You will never let him go that easily, that was for sure, and... that person you really wanted to kill  them; your blood was boiling of pure fury. You felt a weight on your chest near your neck a soft breath was perceptible “A- armi ” you called him softly, oyu could barely open your eyes and the alarm ringing and ringing became unpleasant. He was deep asleep “Hey turn that off, I’m awake” you said a little bit loud to your phone, the alarm  stopped; you didn’t even  know where your phone was. “Armi” you took his hand and kissed his head “Armi, I have to get out of bed” he moved a little, then you tried your best to not disturb his sleep. You covered him well with the blanket, you quickly started your morning  routine to get ready for school. While you were brushing your teeth , Armitage woke up and went to the bathroom he stopped before get into and rubbed his eyes “(Y/n)” he cooed “good morning, Armi” he smiled at your words “What are you doing?” he asked, you smiled back “I’m getting ready. I have to go to the University” you told  him; he didn’t answer. 

“You must be  hungry; I’ll make the breakfast in no time” you finished to comb your hair as fast as possible in a few minutes, your appearance  was the  proper one to leave the apartment “come with me” you walked towards the kitchen. “Have a sit please” he chose the same tall chair he sat on the night before. You opened the refrigerator and serve him some fruit “here you go, Armitage” you made some pancakes, bacon and juice, the machines at your kitchen were a bliss from heaven, many  foods in some minutes. “Here’s your meal” he smiled again “What’s these?” he asked looking curiously at his plate “Pancakes, bacon and some orange juice, haven’t eaten these?” He shook his head biting his lips “Well, now you’ll taste them” you smiled while you served your breakfast “Thank you” he said.  Somehow, he looked different, like happy.

_'How can someone even hurt this cutie?’_ you asked yourself. You sat in front of him eating quickly “finish your breakfast, I’m going to get my stuff for the school” he nodded, you grabbed your stuff, everything was ready for leave. “I finished” he said from the kitchen, you heard some steps in the kitchen. After some minutes you were in living room searching for your smartphone. You saw Armitage sat on the couch “Hey! Armi, I have to go to school but, I’ll return quickly since today I only assist to one class, would you be okay?” you explained, still searching for your phone “No, please don’t leave me” he almost ran to where you  were, he grabbed softly your arm a scared face expression  interrupted your search “I will never leave you, see I have to go to just one class maybe two hours, no more, I promise” he looked at the floor realizing what had he just do, he let you your arm “Sorry” he whispered, you approached him “no, Armi you don’t have to be sorry. See, I have to go but when I get  back, we can go to the park for some ice cream, then we can go to the mall, go shopping and so on” he was still looking at the floor, he was worried not for being alone but for the way he spoke to you, he  thought that maybe you’d get mad with him “What do you think?” he looked at your eyes and nodded rapidly, not wanting to annoy you.

_‘Beep, beep’_ your phone again “Oh! it’s here!” you took your phone, you saw you had a message _'I’m afraid I cannot make my way to the class today my distinguished students, I have to attend an important meeting today. See you next week. Professor Calrissian’_ you read rapidly. “Couldn’t be” you sighed mad, why he did this just minutesbefore the class used to start at? “He could tell us yesterday! what’s wrong with him?” you said loud while checking if you had any other messages. After your small annoyance attack you realized that Armitage was glued to a wall, when you looked at him, he started to quiver, he gulped as he looked at me with fear “Uh... Armi?” you walked towards him slowly “Armi?” he didn’t stopped quivering, he was expecting a slap or a punch, that happened when his previous master got angry, even if he was not the reason, he always got a punch or two. Your slow movements only made him get more nervous. 

“Armi, I’m not mad at you, I just…” you tried to explain, how were you going to make him trust you? T hese little actions caused a setback in this complicated process. “Sorry my previous behavior, it was silly,  wasn't it?” you took his hand carefully, you smiled kindly, he remained in silence “Sorry, angel” you said softly, then you caressed his left cheek with the back of your hand “Y-you are not mad a-at me?” he  stuttered, he still was clearly afraid, he couldn’t guess what could be your next movement, he was afraid of not speaking maybe that could get you angrier, he didn’t know you very well, so he had to be careful “Of course no. honey, I just get mad at my teacher because the class was put off, and we could be asleep now, that’s all” you said trying to gain his trust, after all, you wanted to help him so, that was the first step you had to take “Hey, could you bow a little?” you simply asked him, he closed his eyes abruptly and bowed his head, he was prepared to be hit or 'punished’ more badly. However,  these dark thoughts of his head were cut off when you kissed his head “You’re so tall, I cannot reach your head, I am so small” he looked at you surprised by your actions and your words and that smile that made him lower his guard, and that made other things to him, that smile that made his stomach feel strange in a good way, certainly. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you, I will never do that again” you told him, there was no answer, you continued talking “So, we have the whole day off,  want to go for an ice cream?” he hugged you again, he really needed to feel loved, to feel good, he has never experienced the sort of good feeling he had when you treated him nicely, it  seemed that he was not getting punished as often as before.  “Th-thank you for not punish me, f-or being kind to m-me” he stuttered again, he was afraid of not behaving properly, he could not endure a punishment in that moment, he probably could pass out that feeling was not good, and it could get worse... what if you dump him? He was  not going to survive by his own. You hugged him back “You don’t have to be thankful, people who punish others are not okay, they’re sick” you assured him “it wasn’t my fault?” he asked softly, clearly concerned, he needed to make sure he was behaving correctly.


	3. Broken Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently noticed that the second chapter has many errors on it, I'll be correcting those mistakes as soon as possible.  
> Thank you again for your kudos and comments, I hope you like this chapter.

“Armi, you don’t have to be afraid of me, I will never hurt you okay? It was not your fault” he nodded, and stayed in the same position. It was difficult for him, everything was so new, he was not used to the many luxurious things you had in your apartment, the way the walls were decorated, he recently noticed it in the morning while you were looking for your phone, he has never seen anything like this. In the other hand, speaking about his health and mental issues, he was not going to be okay in just a few days, what he had experienced was not easy to forget. You did your best to make him sure you would never hurt him in anyways, to make him be sure that being abused is not normal and of course that he deserved respect.

“Sorry, for using your kleenex last night” he said… his head was on your shoulder he was breathing calmly “Armi, you don’t have to be sorry, you can take whatever you want, if you want food, paper, a pen, body cream and so on, just take it. You don’t have to ask me” you told him “… (y/n)” he called you softly his eyes were about to close, he has never felt this peace, it was so addictive “Yes?” He held you close “Thank you” he said softly, he had no words to express how he felt, to express his gratitude, those two ones were the best he could think of. He needed to feel beloved, he realized it in that moment, and you? You wanted to help him, to see him happy, to be safe and sound. He only has experienced abuse, brutal beatings, denigration, he had been raped again and again that was everything he know about life, you did want to change that.

The clothes that he had put on when you found him were sport pants that covered all the bruises over his legs, also his sweatshirt covered the ones in his arms. On his face he didn’t have so much noticeable bruises however he had big eye bags. His neck was not marked nevertheless, over his shoulders were a lot of bitten marks, you saw them when you both were on the couch, that marks seemed severe. And his belly… all over it had very bad bruises they almost looked black; it was obvious that he got hit constantly on his abdomen. Those not seemed to be bruises which are product of hits with fists, he was being hit with a metal tube or something similar. You still can’t believe how he was still alive, how he was able to smile, you wanted to cry just by seeing his abused body, and when you saw his back… He had lots of burns on it, maybe cigarettes. That fucking piece of shit knew where to hit him so, people would never notice, to make it worse they knew which clothes where suitable to hide it better. Oh yes! You wanted to make them pay whoever they were, you could do it, you were the Daughter of one of the most powerful business owners in this point. Let’s be real, all you cared about in that exact moment was Armi, and no one else, maybe they could pay later.

“My angel, want to go for an ice cream?” you thought that despite his current health state he needed to be outside for some minutes, he appeared to be better, after all ‘sex-dolls’ healed quicker than a normal human. You could be able to relax and also think more appropriately what were you going to do next, you owned a car, he would not have to walk so much so why not? “S-sure” he answered still astonished for your kindness “Let’s get ready then” you took his hand and guided him into the bedroom “I’ll get you a jacket and a face mask… Maybe a hat too” you told him; you had to protect him, even from being identified “Could I get a pair of shoes, please?” he asked softly, as shy as always “Oh! of course, let me look for a pair”.

_Ah… the polluted streets_

That day seemed that air quality was fine, not so much nice as always… but enough for going outside “Here, a strawberry ice cream, you can take your face mask off, but as soon as you finish and whenever we go out the park better wear it ” you said smiling then he nodded. “It’s your favorite flavor, isn’t it?” I looked at him surprised “How did you know?” he shyly smiled “You told me on the way to the park, don’t you remember?” I laughed “That’s true, I forgot” he smiled bigger, he tasted his ice cream… he felt happy, not for the ice cream, but for being around you, everything you were doing, the way you looked, the way your house looked, even the way your car looked, everything about you, were just the things _they_ told, the ‘sex-dolls’ at the training, of how their future owners would look. Then... why his previous owner never looked like that?

“Hey, Armi” You interrupted his thoughts “Y-yes?” he answered, ashamed of beinginattentive “Could I see your right wrist?” you asked, nervous for his response. You also were preoccupied of him running away while having a panic attack, however even if he ran you could still be faster, you had a car on your side “Y-yeah” he showed you it by lifting the sleeve of his jacket “I don’t like it” he pointed out… his mood changed when he saw his tattooed wrist, there was his ‘product number’, sadness as evident on his innocent eyes. You looked at him seriously “Armi” you cooed calling his attention “We could cover it if you want” you offered “Please” he said and nodded eagerly, no hesitation on his voice. You smiled big “Let’s go to the mall, we can find something to cover it. But first, let's finish these delicious ice creams”.

After twenty minutes, and a car ride you both were walking into a new mall holding hands, he was scared for the quantity of people that were there, so he held your hand as asking for protection as soon as you entered, you squeezed his hand gently, letting him know there was nothing to be worried about “if you feel tired at any moment, please tell me” you said, he nodded with that small but beautiful smile of his. Everywhere were organic products with organic 'plastic’ covers, you know single use plastic is damaging to the environment, however another kind of plastic most of the times is unnecessary, nevertheless people are stupid and kept using it. “First, we are going to look for some makeup” you said while looking around “What is makeup? I can’t remember” he asked now more confident while talking to you “Sometimes people use it for looking better, also it is used to cover tattoos” you answered his question, then you suddenly found the perfect one for him “Look at these! Will suit your skin tone pretty well” you entered in a big makeup store; you could say they had everything one would wish.

“See, here’s the tester” you put on the back of his hand some makeup from many of the tester bottles “This is more similar” he commented pointing to the last you put on his skin “I guess we’ll buy this one if you agree…” he nodded more cheerful “Armi, could you help me to pick a lipstick?” he nodded again, you took him to a different section of the store “Which one do you like?” he looked carefully at the many colors and small containers which were at those section “Is for the lips, isn’t it?” he asked looking at you for a moment and afterwards you nodded at the small packages, all the time holding he had been holding your hand “I like this one” he picked a pinkish red gloss “but, if you ask me you don’t have to put these on your lips, you are already beautiful” he said without hesitation, that surprised you of course “Ah…” you feel somehow embarrassed you were not used to hear that things from people who were not your friends neither your relatives, he hoped that hat he learnt in the training could help this moment, maybe he could learnt many things there to became a desirable sex-doll, however he meant it, you were beautiful to his eyes.

You were looking directly at each other’s eyes, holding hands, realizing it only made your cheeks reddish “Thank you… I don’t know what to say…” you said, smiling still embarrassed “You don’t have to say something, i-it is the truth” he said smiling back although you both wore the face mask, anything that could have been happening between the both of you was visible “b-but if you want to buy it it’s okay” he added nervous and embarrassed as well. “Well… Let’s pay and go for your clothes” you said looking to other direction attempting to change the subject “(Y/n) as I said, you don’t have to buy me things… I’m happy this way” you smiled back “That’s good Armi; money, houses and expensive stuff are not happiness. However, you need clothes please, let me give you a gift” you tried to convince him “b-ut I don’t want you to waste your money and I don’t have money to pay for these and… my body still hurts” he looked at the floor as he used to do the first days “You don’t have to pay me, neither with money nor with anything else, you don’t have to pay for gifts, nor for what people must do if they are supporting you” he didn’t answer “Armi?” Still no answer… He said nothing, then you tried to figure out what to do. You had never met a person like him… You know, a person who had suffered a lot, who had serious trauma, who didn’t socialize well with people because he was too much scared for doing it. It was so difficult, you didn’t want him to be hurt anymore. You wanted to help, however you didn’t know the best way to do it.

You remained in silence this time, you walked towards the cashier, then he followed you while holding hands. “Thank you” you said to one of the shop assistants then you both left the store. You walked around, looking for clothes and stuff he probably would need, you payed attention to his expression, because you were sure he wouldn’t say he was tired to not bother you. “You look nice” you commented when, after many minutes, he walked out of the fitting room wearing an outfit you chose for him. Perhaps, dress by himself was difficult… he spread his arms for checking if the clothes suited him. After the things you said in the makeup store he didn’t talk to you, ‘maybe I have done something wrong’ you thought to yourself. He looked himself in the mirror, his expression was difficult to read, you walked towards him.

“I don’t like it” he said as soon as you stood behind him “You can choose your clothes if you want, don’t have to wear this” you said smiling trying to keep him talking to you, somehow you did not like when he remained silent he appeared to be kind of sad "No, no the clothes”. You looked at him confused by his response “It” he pointed to his reflection before you could say anything “I don’t like it”… Once again you didn’t what to do, your brains stopped working but at the same time many possible answers appeared suddenly in front of your eyes… 'Is it possible that he hates himself?’* you asked yourself, getting for sure, more worried about his mental health.

“Hey, come here” you cooed, you took his hand and entered again in the fitting room. You reached his makeup which was in your jeans’ pocket, with your fingers you put some of the pale mix carefully over his tattoo “It disappeared” he said with wide opened eyes “yeah…” you whispered, analyzing his face, he looked different now, it was not like he was mad at you, but he trying to avoid talking to you, he felt he had been a nuisance, so he preferred to be quiet, he did not want to cause problems to you, to such a beautiful and kindhearted person, for the first time he was not faking his actions to please someone, neither for fear in that moment something different was the cause of his desire to being a good sex-doll, he didn’t know what it was. “Better, isn’t it?” you said “took off the clothes, we’ll buy these and then… Let’s go home” he nodded to your words, he was happy with you, well, it have been just hours but for the first time he felt he could feel good while doing what he had been created for, he felt exactly the way they told him he would at the training, for a moment he thought that he would not feel that forced when you finally took him, maybe you would not be rough.

You both walked around just a little more at the mall, not as long as you had planned, but Armitage seemed to be tired, after all he had not recovered enough to be there. That mall was not so far from your house, nevertheless you thought that next time you and Armitage should go to another one so, less people would recognize him, or maybe you were getting more paranoid that you should. … Finally you took a shower. While you was in the bathroom, Armitage was watching the TV, of course, you set up the child block, you didn’t want him to see anything which could scare him. When you finished changing into your clean clothes you went to Armitage’s side, as soon as you sat on the couch he shuddered, however, at the moment he saw your face he calmed down.

“What are you watching?” you asked without mentioning his little unsteady breath “a story about a boy and a girl” he said, gulping he still did recovered from his recent fright “oh! I see” you said. Half of an hour later he hesitated to ask you something he was intrigued about “(y/n)” he called you suddenly “Yes?” you looked at him while you smiled friendly giving him more confidence to ask “Why is he so nervous when she’s around?” what he was watching was a love story… Fuck you sucked at that subject “Oh… It’s because he really likes her, and probably, he fell for her” he tilted his head to one side trying to understand better the situation “And why isn’t she nervous also?” He asked again, he had never seen people doing that sort of actions to get the attention of someone the liked, he was told that if he was good in the sheets his owner would fall in love with him, however the guy in the movie had not had sex with the girl, he was even more confused.

“Well, probably, she haven’t fall for him or she doesn’t like him in that way” he was watching carefully the actions of the characters involved on the love story, he did his best not understand, but nothing seemed to make sense “But, why?” he asked “Sometimes you don’t like people in that way, and sometimes vice versa, love is kind of complicated” his eyes were still on the screen he knitted his eyebrows “So, what happens if you like someone and that someone doesn’t like you in the same way?” he asked again as if he was a little child “Well…” you sure were nervous, you had had a difficult relationships you preferred to not remember, nevertheless you kept answering his questions “You reject them or you get rejected, sometimes hurts a lot, sometimes not so much. It depends on the person, on you, on the situation”. The movie ended, fortunately it had a nice ending the girl finally fell for the guy… the typical history, but pretty new for Armitage.

Time flies… the next day was the same, you woke up with a head over your chest and a nose buried on your neck. This time you both were not so lucky, you had to go to school in the evening you were going for some reports, not a big deal, but you were still worried about him being alone. Armitage was not so much scared of you, however when he did simple things as drink some water, eat a fruit he insisted on asking for your permission. You thought the situation was getting better until, suddenly, you heard a glass breaking 'he’s going to cut himself’* you thought as you walked quickly into the kitchen. He was terrified, his whole body shaking, wide teary eyes while he was picking up quickly, and totally panicked, the small pieces of broken glass. “Armitage, I’ll clean this, you could hurt yourself” you tried to reach his right shoulder he immediately went back and covered his face with his arms “I’m so stupid” he said loudly “Sorry, Don’t… I didn’t mean to” he yelled while sobbing hard “I didn’t mean- sorry, s-sorry” he stuttered, his heart was beating hard in his chest, his eyes were shut, he was kneeled still covering his face.

“Armi, I’m (y/n), don’t you remember?” you touched his shoulder, his body trembled more if that could be possible “Armitage, Armitage, let me see your hands, you have cut yourself” you cooed. “Armitage, I need to treat your hands” blood started to fall over the floor, you then had to act more rapidly, you kneeled in front of him “Armitage, Armitage, look at me” you called him softly “please…” you tried again. 'What should I do?’ you thought desperate. “It’s okay” you hugged him tight, he shuddered violent and yelled when you reached his body, but you didn’t let him go.


	4. Slow healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoying writting this chapter and seeing Armitage happiness at the final paragraphs, however healing him is not as easy as it seems, you will have to do many things for him and for seeing him finally happy with you.  
> Stay tuned lovely reader!

Many minutes later he was less scared, his body shivered occasionally, he called you by your name in a whisper “Tell me, Armi” you cooed sweetly in response, still hugging him tight “You…” he hesitated to continue he was still not sure of how were you going to react to his question, it sounded dumb in his head “Are you not… mad?”.  The reasons you had not taken him to the doctor were many, your situation was too complicated… First, he was a ‘robot’ a mere thing, and if his owner had gone to the police station to file a  complaint or a missing report, you probably could get arrested for 'stoling someone’s property’ and him would be returned to them, you didn’t knew who was his owner, if he as more powerful than your mom, or if he was willing to negotiate. If he  escaped, he would be punished and by seeing his injured body he could be probably tortured and then killed by them. You didn’t know if he escaped, if he escaped or was just left by someone else in that place, his owner could think he tried to escape anyways, the result would be the same, you wouldn’t be able to do anything for him, and by the time you could get out of jail, he would be dead. 

You thought of your aunt who is a Doctor and had her own clinic, nevertheless going to her work place was risky many people could see him in that state and recognize who he was, and going to her home meant the same, or he could run away from you, there were many scenarios in your head that did not allowed you to take him to the clinic since the moment you met him.  But Armitage eventually trusted you, or that was what you thought, you had been together just a single day, you planned the visit to the doctor to happen in a week or more. 

Your plans were  frustrated, Armitage started to vomit when he calmed down after he broke the glass of water, he threw a blood clot, you noticed this when you returned to where he was with your first aid kid. His mouth was full of blood and he’s teeth completely crimson colored, his t-shirt and jeans were covered with his mouth’s and hands’ blood. “Oh my God, Armitage” how it was even possible? Why he can't have a single peaceful day? Everything had to be a bad a very bad joke. You helped him to stood up, he was all dizzy, his eyes just showed how bad his current state was, quickly you washed his hands in the kitchen’s sink, and treated his cuttings. He was not understanding what was happening, he looked at your scared face, at how you cared? was that not a dream? “Armitage, we have to go to the doctor”. 

You took your keys in no time and ordered your car to be near the building’s access to its parking lot. “Let’s go” he walked dazed, of course you helped him so he wouldn’t fall over “You’ll be alright, Armi, you will be”. As soon as you both entered in the  elevator, he vomited again, you took off your jacket and gave it to him “Don’t worry, just throw it here, everything is going to be okay” you got so distressed, seeing him like this made you want to cry. You got into the car, your jacket still on his hands “go to aunt’s home, quickly” the car started to move by itself. You called your aunt as the car took the fastest route to get there “what’s going on, darling?” she fortunately answered his phone quick “Are you at home now?” you said desperately “yes, yes, are you okay?” she answered worried “Yes I’m okay but my friend is not, we’re going to your house now” you explained her “It’s okay, just calm down, what symptoms do they have?” she asked more calmed this time “He’s vomiting, he threw a big blood clot some minutes ago and now his vomit still has blood, but no more clots” you told her as the car parked in front of the house which was not so far from your apartment “We’re here please open the doors” you got out of the car and ran to Armi’s side, the door opened by itself, you took his arm to help him, your aunt ran to help him too. Armi was trying his best to not fall, his knees were so weak he barely made it to the living room “Have a sit, I’ll check him” she said ‘he’s in good hands, he’s in good hands’ you repeated to yourself trying to calm down.

“Although is not so much serious, we have to take him to the clinic. He must be there, under observation” she pointed out “he has a gastric ulcer due to a bacterial infection, it must be treated” she added, waiting for your or his response, he recovered a little at least he was not vomiting. “Could we talk about this situation in the kitchen?” you asked her “Sure” she went to her kitchen, leaving you both alone “I’m going to talk about your illness with my aunt, don’t be scared okay?” you told him, he nodded then I kissed his head “She will help you” you added, his heart was beating hard, you cared,  _ yes _ you  _ cared _ . He was moved by your actions, his previous master never took him to see a doctor, even the time he thought he was about to die... his owner just left him over there, used,  unconscious, barely breathing. He felt pain in his chest, when he remembered ‘now is different, she cares about you, even if someday she beat you that hard, she will take you to the doctor’ he repeated those words over and over somehow it made him feel better.

You told your aunt what had happened quickly, she needed no more specific details, as a doctor she had seen many stuffs about the sex-dolls in her clinic. However, she decided to not focus on them while she was studying her career so, that was the cause she has not much knowledge about their bodies’ functions. She decided it would be better to take Armitage to her clinic, in case anything went really really* wrong, she would be able to call a specialist in sex-dolls. You all got into your car, a new and fancy room was waiting for Armitage, it was located at the clinic’s basement, it had its own bathroom, two beds, a really big TV, arm chairs, a small table and a small fridge for the companion’s comfort of the diseased. She told you it was a nice place for Armitage, basically nobody could enter there unless they were allowed by her, and another reason of  its expensiveness, was of course, that those rooms were far away from the polluted air.  Fortunately, that clinic was  your aunt’s property, you both would be safe and sound there.

“Armi, how do you feel?” you asked kneeling at his side while he laid on the big white bed “Good, thank you” he answered a soft smile appearing on his face “We are going to be here for some days, I promise you will recover quickly” he nodded happily in response “Thank you” he repeated, you only kissed the top of his head. “(Y/n)” your aunt opened the room’s door “we have to talk” she said and left to her office.  You walked to that place, you could not remember how expensive that place was until you saw the corridors and the decoration, everything so clean and shiny, you cold tell the materials were expensive just by looking at those. When you arrived she was behind her big desk “So…”she begun to speak “He’s okay now, I gave him an intravenous saline solution, medicine and well… all he could need” she paused for a while “Then… please, tell me, what the hell, (y/n)?” She looked disappointed, your friend was okay, he was safe at her clinic, this was the appropriated time, she did need more details, about just  _ everything? _

“You know… I couldn’t just leave him there” you looked at the ceiling sighing “And, after I saw his body… I just couldn’t leave him. Now I know that this is not as easy as I thought, but!” you then looked at her directly “Could you just leave him by himself?  Despit-” she interrupted you raising her hand a little “No” she stood up from her chair and approached you “I couldn’t had done such a thing” she stated then she bit her bottom lip, she used to do it when she was concerned “Does your mom know this?” She asked raising her eyebrows “No” you simply answered “but, I’ll tell her” she placed her hand on your shoulder “Well” she chuckled “I don’t know what to say now” you were sort of confused by her words, then you chuckled too “Take him to the country side, with your parents. He needs to experience something different from this filthy city” she said, then she smiled at you “Yeah… I’ll tell my parents, maybe we can go in two weeks”.

“Your mom did an amazing job with your upbringing, I’m proud of you” she said caressing your cheek “Thank you, but you also teach me lots of things about life” you hugged her “Thank you” you whispered, some tears fell down your cheeks, that warm and cozy hug helped you a lot, you felt that you gained more strength to keep going through the difficult situation you got into “I might seem rough, but I need hugs and kisses too” you said “Yes, you seem to be an independent person, sometimes rough… sometimes you look as if you really don’t care, darling. But you are very sensitive too… I know it” she said hugging you again “That’s amazing. You are amazing, my favorite niece”.

“Just be careful about the money, and that person the one who did this to him, all I can say is… they are insane… take care of yourself as well” she paused, then she gave you a cardkey to access the hospital whenever you needed to. “Remember you’re not taking care of a little animal as you have always done, he’s a human and he has lots of problems, especially with that person, if you need anything or if at some point you two feel in danger… call me” she said and left to keep working on her clinic, she was always busy.  You were not afraid for the things could happen to you, you didn’t care… But Armitage, you really cared about him. You returned to Armitage’s private room he was in the same position when you left “Armi” you called him, then he looked up and smiled wide “(Y/n)” he called you back, you practically run towards him and hugged his torso “I’m happy you’re here” he said, you felt your whole chest melt by his words and that sweet  _ sweet _ voice of his “I’m happy too” you whispered nuzzling in his chest he reacted well to your actions, he was laughing “ ticklish” he said, you then let him go and sat on the border of his bed.

“I like when you smile” you liked when he smiled? That thought made his stomach move, as he had experienced before, it was strange and at the same time it was so good “You like?” he asked knitting his eyebrows in confusion he wanted to know more, he wanted to hear you more, to hear your gentle words “Yes, I think your smile is beautiful, is that bad?” he shook his head immediately, how could that be bad? No one has ever made him felt this way, feel pretty, feel okay with himself “No one… has ever told me that, it feels strange” he admitted, looking to one side embarrassed, you kissed his head, he smiled shyly saying nothing more. 

At night you both ate some of the clinic’s food, you helped him to eat. “(Y/n)?” he called me “Yes, Armi?” he was hesitating to ask again, you were doing a lot for him, then why he kept bothering you? Why could he just shut his mouth up? “Are you going to be here?” he finally spoke “What do you mean?” he didn’t want to talk at first but you insisted, he started to feel more comfortable while asking you anything since that moment “I… I want to sleep by your side… I don’t want to sleep alone” he played with his fingers nervously surprised by his own words. You took his hand into yours “Of course, Armi. See, I will sleep on the other bed, I’ll move it next to yours, so… you will not be afraid about being on the same bed” he nodded approving your idea.

That night was kind of difficult, he had a nightmare again. His body was trembling and he cried asleep, you woke up as soon as you heard his sobbing. You tried to call him softly “mph” a sound of pain left his mouth, his sweat was cold. He woke up abruptly calling your name “Armi, I’m here” he was breathing too rapidly, he coughed many times, his eyes looked directly to you holding a glass of fresh water for him “Armi, everything is okay. I’m here” you caressed his cheek “Armi, it’s okay” he was so scared he couldn't calm down easily, he blinked many times, he then looked at his surroundings, you decided to turn on the lights “(y/n)” saying your name helped him to calm, his heavy breathing didn’t stop, nevertheless “What’s wrong, honey? I’m here, I’m going to protect you as I told you, you don’t need to be afraid” he took a sip of the glass of water you offered him. You tried your best to calm him but this time it was useless, he was too much frightened “She’s going to come here” you were shocked by his sudden response “She?” you asked him, he was so unsettled that didn’t even hear you, he started to shake at some point, you only hugged him on your lap, hoping that could do something.

By 4 am he was less scared... at least he begun to explain you who she was “She… She… Used to hit me” he gulped and continued while he played roughly with his fingers looking for some relive in it “She was not like you” when he ended his sentence, he got cozier with you, hugging your waist “She bought me and… my first time…” he was like afraid of telling you that, you thought about saying something like 'if you don’t want to say it, it’s okay’ but he continued before you could open your mouth “She hit my…my… she hit my ass with a belt” he started to sob at that moment, confessing such a thing to you was difficult, pretty difficult “I told her I didn’t like it and that it hurt but, but… she didn’t stop and told me I was not allowed to talk” he trembled more than before you hugged him tighter placing your left hand on his head and your right arm protectively over his back “and, and” his lips were quivering hard while he tried to talk, his tears seemed to be endless, you remained in silence, you did not wanted to push him more to detail his abuse, you just let him be “She started to touch me, it was rough. I-I couldn’t stop her… I tried to, I swear” he cried harder, he tried to get closer to your body, to your warmth it helped him, both to continue speaking and to feel less worse. “But, I couldn’t, I-I didn’t want to do it that way” your chest was really hurting at each word he said, however, you shouldn’t stop him, he needed to talk about this “She tied up my hands to the bed” he gulped, he took a deep breath before speaking, it was so hard for him.

“She tied up my hands to the bed… and she… she punched my belly, I didn’t know what had happened, I  wa -wasn’t able to breathe… I was so s-scared because I’d never felt that before, a-and I cannot remember what happened after… only that she…” he stuttered, obviously remember those experiences was too much for him “She didn’t let me… cu-cum and my… my… really hurt” his face was soaked by tears, he avoided eye contact while talking, the word he didn’t say was ‘my  _penis_ hurt’ he felt ashamed, why he kept talking and talking and talking, you must be tired of him, of his stupidities “I was so scared, I couldn’t think well… s-she then told me I was enjoying it. She and bite my, my… right thigh… my leg was so bloody” he hugged you harder seeking for you, for your sweet touch, for your protection maybe “I could do nothing” he looked at you, his eyes were sad, tired, confused “I swear, I couldn’t do anything, I didn’t want to do it” his trembling hands were holding your shirt collar, as if that action kept him from fall into the abyss of his own memories. 

You kissed his forehead, wrapping your arms around his back “Armi, I know, it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t want to do it” you kissed all over his face, especially his now fading tears “b- but, they said--” that word again 'they’ who the hell were those people? What do they have to do with him? “It doesn’t matter, what have they told you... that’s not true” you kissed again his cheeks “s-so, I’m not… dirty?” that word… he said it in a lower volume, he was pretty sure he was, for a moment he was scared to hear your response, to hear a ‘yes, you are’ from your lips, he even didn’t know the reason “No, you are not. You are pure, my angel” you kissed again his face “you are not dirty” you said firmly, looking into his eyes, he then looked at his own hands, he had been holding so tight he rumpled the fabric “Sorry, your shirt...” he slowly loosened his grab “No problem” you whispered gently.

There was the sunrise… Armitage calmed down completely after an hour, you both were awake, you didn’t talk again to each other the whole night… all the time you had been caressing his back, his hair even his face, he looked at you with puppy eyes at some points of the rough night, when he did your response was the same a kiss in his forehead. You didn’t want to force him to talk, if he wanted to tell you anything… he would do it, no need to keep asking about those issues. “(Y/n)” he suddenly called you “I’m tired” he pointed out almost in a whisper “Then, let’s sleep, my angel”. _M_ _y angel_ he loved how that sound, he thought of it many times before he fell deeply asleep, he felt so safe in your arms, he had never slept this warm and cozy and comfortable and good and... he was happy of having you as his new owner, he couldn’t wait to do more activities with you, would you like to go to those places he was mentioned of on his training? To those fancy restaurants, to those expensive events? Or would you like to go playing golf, going in vacations? It is not like he wanted expensive stuff in his life, but you seemed have an exceptional taste, he only wanted to know more about you, to be with you, even if you both always were in that simple park eating ice creams or even eating nothing at all, just cuddling with you, hearing your heartbeat. 

Both of you were in the same position until late. You couldn’t remember how much time passed at 4pm, Armi and you had your 'breakfast’ well it was not breakfast time anymore, but it was your first meal of the day, it was from clinic’s kitchen again. “Is it nice?” he nodded with his mouth full of some vegetables, he seemed to be better after telling you about 'she’ his heart felt relieved after that talk.  “Hey guys, good morning” your aunt walked into the room “Morning” you said looking at her walking into the room “g- ood morning” Armitage said shyly. “It’s time for your check-up, Armitage” he nodded, your aunt started to do her job, he did everything he was told to do “you are such a good patient” he complimented him, he smiled shyly at her “I didn’t wake up you guys because you were tired, but please try to sleep to a certain hour that’s good for health” she said smiling “Sure, we will try” you said smiling “See you later, I've lots of work” he rolled her eyes up dramatically before disapearing in the corridor, you just chuckled.

Many days passed quickly, your aunt and you decided that the prescription must had your name so, there will be no problem with the register and with your teachers. You hadn’t gone to school in a week. You, of course, messaged your teachers, you then were able to do homework, readings, reports, essays, etcetera. You tried to be by Armi’s side 24/7. However, sometimes you went to my house for your stuff as books, notebooks, your laptop and pencils also, you took things for Armi, and for you, as clothes, soap, shoes, and so on. Although your aunt told you that you and him could use everything the clinic provides for the 'fancy’ patients you didn’t want her to waste so much money. Whenever you arrived to the clinic you also tried to talk with Armitage, to do activities together, to play some games… Nevertheless, you also needed to do your best at the school so when you had to do your best studying, Armitage just watched the TV. One day he was interested in what you were reading, you told him it was a text about politics, you asked him if he wanted you to read for him, he immediately said yes. However, Armi didn’t understand well the text, it had lots of technical terms.

You noticed he liked that activity, that’s why the second time you went to your house you looked for some books you used to read in your childhood. You chose titles which were pretty old as Cinderella, Rapunzel, and others princesses’ stories. You thought he might like those books because were full of pretty draws and colors. You both started to read Cinderella’s story due to Armi got intrigued by the cover. The last days Armitage and you stayed in the clinic, you encouraged Armi to read by himself “Ci-cinde-re-lla, ¡Cinderella!” he read the first time, he had been taught how to read at the training but he wasn’t able to practice a lot, that’s why he found it quite difficult. But... in no time Armi was reading for you, he liked that, he always seemed happy when he took a book and started to read and his favorite part you paying attention to him. “(Y/n)” he called you “yes, Armi?” you both were packing your stuff and the medicines your aunt gave him “Why don’t you use the car for going to the university?” he asked while packing, now,  _his_ books “Oh! because it is for emergencies and for going to the country side” you answered while you folded your clothes “I see” he responded. Him and you went to your house, you though about your new life with him, it was strange for you... to think about it, y ou had never imagined living with someone else before graduating from university. But, actually you liked that, being with Armitage, sharing with him, it felt nice in your heart. 


	5. Little Terrible Inconvenient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading my job!  
> What would our lovely reader be capable of in order to protect Armitage?  
> Discover it in the next chapters!

The next two weeks were good for Armitage and you. You were so happy because he was recovering well, his ulcer was not problem anymore. Your aunt also gave you medicines for gastritis, which was caused by not eating well, of course, before you found him, he had to treat his gastritis to be totally healthy in a near future. You both had a  routine; you went to school and return quickly home. You tried to do as fast as possible any homework you had so, Armitage and you can spend time together, he liked to do any activity with you. Actually, he needed to keep his mind busy to not think about his hard times.

Sometimes your friends asked you why you had to go home so quickly, well, it was normal before meeting Armitage you used to spend as much of your time with them. You explained that your mom gave you responsibilities at the company. Your family had a company but, your mother didn’t give you much responsibilities, you used to work there twice a week after school if you had free time. However, your job there was not a big deal. The company became a really nice reason to excuse yourself, you hadn’t to explain a lot to them, and that way you had to say nothing about Armi, anything to protect him.

He used to cover daily his tattooed wrist with the makeup you bought him. Armi was more confident as the weeks passed by, he started to do all his stuff by himself as taking a shower, brushing his teeth, putting on his clothes. He also, started to comb his hair the first days he was simply not interested in doing it. You were so proud of him, he was so brave and he showed it in everyday tasks, when he helped you to clean the house, to do the dishes, to wash the clothes, etcetera.

One day, you asked him if he wanted to learn how to write, he immediately nodded, he was extremely excited, he was never been taught how to write in the training. Plus, you will be teaching him, you were always kind and patient, he loved when you taught any new skill. The thing that he liked the most about his lessons? You grabbing his hand to guide it, he learnt fast but, he kept ‘failing’ in some letters so, you would hold his hand.

“Armi, how about removing that tattoo from your skin?” you suggested while you watched him writing your name in a pretty and colorful paper “Remove? But, the makeup covers it up” He paused for a minute to look into your eyes, then he returned to write your name several times now, on a white sheet of paper “Yeah, but if we remove it permanently. You’ll never have to cover it up every day, it will disappear” he stopped abruptly “Is-is that possible?” he asked, his eyes were wide and a spark of happiness covered his face “Yes, at the clinic… they can do it” you explained, you waited for his answer, he could not believe wat you were telling him, and you offering him to eliminate what used to make him feel bad about himself, you offering to remove that shitty tattoo which remembered him he was no more than a filthy object, that warmed his heart “Yes, please” he said trying to not make his happiness about it too much visible “Then, in a few days, when you recover completely, we will talk about this with my aunt and that will disappear from your life, forever”.

About the tattoo, you saw a flyer at the clinic one day I was returning with your stuff and the books you were going to give to Armi 'Have you been thinking about removing your tattoos completely? Do it for a low price! Without harmful radiation, your skin will look as good as before tattooed!’ said the flyer, when you read this you immediately thought of Armi’s tattoo maybe, removing it will be good for him, his positive response make it clear. Someday he would recover completely and he would want to start a new life, he will fell in love with someone and… he will leave. Your thoughts about it made your chest hurt a little, you won’t lie to yourself, the image of him being happy by someone else’s side hurt. ‘If he is happy, I’m happy’ you thought, how cliché. But that’s what you do for anybody you love, doesn’t it? Even if it means you won’t…

"Why do you write my name?” you asked curiously “I don’t know, I like it” he said smiling looking at the paper “I like yours” you said without thinking, you regretted your words for a second “Thank you” he responded, his voice made you feel better every time you heard it “But I believe yours is prettier than mine” he added, you looked to other side probably your face was read fortunately, Armitage didn’t noticed.

Armitage and you started to sleep in the same bed, he was not scared anymore of being on a bed. He always hugged you, he once confessed you he felt protected and good when you both cuddled.  Also, it was more comfortable to sleep on the bed than on the couch, your back appreciated it a lot. Whenever you both were going to sleep, he always read you a tale from his books, even when you were pretty tired, he read to you, you fell asleep just by hearing his voice, you relaxed instantaneously… Then when Armitage and you woke up, both were covered by blankets, he of course was always hugging you. He was not afraid of sleeping on a bed anymore, because now  _ ‘ _ _bed_ ’ has a new meaning.

One day you both were baking something for having fun and relax after a quite exhausted week full of projects and exams, while you waited for your muffins, he hugged you from behind, he was so tall that, in that moment you felt the one who was being protected, who was being comforted. “I hope you recover soon, honey” he said, those words made your heart beat furiously. You were sure Armi called you 'honey’ because he learnt it from the movies, you know when a mom calls her children… it wasn’t romantic love, or you tried to convince yourself it was not.

You smiled sad because… well, you felt guilty for your reaction, he didn’t mean it romantically, you repeated over and over.  _ Oh! How you wanted he meant it romantically _ . It was the first time he called you in that way and you felt so stupid for your innocent reaction. A tear fell from your eyes, you didn’t  know exactly why. He was still hugging you he hadn’t move  _ 'please, stop it’ _ you thought. You wiped the tear from your face with the back of your hand you hoped he didn’t notice. “Thank you” the only two words you were able to say.

You had mixed feelings, once again you didn’t know what to do “Let’s see what else we can cook or bake, Armi” you said attempting to made him stop hugging you, it worked, he went for his tablet, the one you bought him and searched cheerfully for more recipes.  _ 'What the hell is wrong with you? … He asked for your protection and you--’ _ you were blaming yourself for falling in love with Armi, your love became so difficult to hide with the passing of the time.

Your feelings stopped being your principal worry when one of yours worse fears became a reality. That day you both went shopping, he was having fun so you  were . You bought a new bottle of makeup for him so he would not run out of it. Armitage covered the tattoo at the mall. After looking around for many things for the both of you, you decided to go for an ice cream, everything was going well until you decided to return home on foot in order to do some light exercise Armi must did for recovering his health and why not? For enjoying the evening and the sunset. That was the worse decision you could make. 

You both were near home maybe just more five blocks and you would be in the safety of your  home; Armitage was completely content holding your hands while you walked. Suddenly out of nowhere you heard a woman shouting “I found you!” you looked to the direction which that voice came from… A woman a little taller than you ran towards Armi’s direction, instinctively you placed your body in front of him, protecting him with no more weapons than your own skin “Where did you were at?!” she yelled at him you could felt the grip of Armi’s hand tighten brusquely his skin became cold in a second “Who the hell are you?!” you said firmly.

She ignored you, she appeared to be shocked and too much focused on Armi “Daniel, Daniel, where have you been?” she said worried, maybe she was just pretending in order to made Armi felt sorry for her, so he would go with her, well that’s what she thought, fortunately it didn’t work. Seeing her previous actions were a complete failure, she tried to reach for his arm “Hey! What’s wrong with you?!” you pushed sharply her hand away from Armitage “Why are you messing with my boyfriend?” then, she looked at you she was furious “He is mine, I bought him. He’s my property” she barked, her mood changed in no time, you were not going to be intimidated by someone like her, no way “No” your raised your tone, you looked directly into her eyes “He’s my boyfriend, you are confused” you added moving yourself closer to her, she stepped back, your technique seemed to work.

She took a deep breath looking at the sky, then she tried to move you away “Get off my way, bitch” she said pushing your right shoulder hard, you pushed her back of course with both hands, she almost fell over the sidewalk surrounded by big fancy buildings “You are messing with the wrong person, calm down” you said furiously “He is not yours, he is my boyfriend, you’re confused” you repeated, she again appeared to be shocked, her fucking mood changing in a matter of seconds again “No, he is my robot, I’m sure” she said more calmly, then she looked at Armitage bewildered, he was all the time behind your back. He had gained weight also, he was wearing sunglasses and a facemask plus a hat, she wouldn’t be able to recognize him… even if she could, you had a very good idea in your mind.

“Well, let’s call the police and resolve this quickly” you started up your plan, you looked around rapidly there was a policeman who was looking carefully in your direction. Perhaps, he thought you and the girl were going to punch each other in any moment. “Police! police!” you called him, he soon approached almost running “Please, help us” you made eye contact with her, she was still confused you couldn’t read anything more in her face, and as soon as the policeman was in front of us she looked afraid.

“What’s the problem, miss?” he asked you kindly, he of course knew who you were, you were (L/n Y/n) the future owner of Green Foods the company that gave food to all the  _ point _ “She says my boyfriend is her robot, of course she’s wrong” you explained to him “Oh! well we can resolve this problem quickly. Do you have the nameplate of the product number, miss?” he asked to her “N-no” she hesitated for a moment “but I remember it” she said.

The policeman took a white sheet of paper and a pen from his pocket “Well, could you tell you the number, miss?” he write it on the paper, the policeman was calmed like he used to resolve this sort of issues, perhaps he just wanted to give you a good impression. You held Armitage’s hand in order to comfort him somehow and to prevent him from running away and make the situation pretty odd. He finished writing the number and showed it to you and to the girl to make sure he wrote it correctly “If I haven’t written it the same as the miss said, please tell me… so, is it correct? ” He asked you, you saw the number for a while then you nodded “Please, Mister show me your right wrist” he demanded, Armi looked at you, you slightly nodded, then he did what the policeman asked him.

You looked at Armitage’s eyes, he was in the verge of crying you tightened your grip as a way to tell him  _ ‘everything is going to be okay, don’t be worried’.  _ He uncovered his right wrist “Nothing” said the policeman, the girl was speechless, she didn’t seemed to know what was going on “s-sorry I just--” she tried to figure out what to do after the scene she made “Miss, let me remind you that the genetic of the robots comes from many humans. So there are many robots which are similar or sometimes identical to real people… if you have lost your robot please go to the police station, you cannot be just attacking people that appears to be your robot” the policeman said, she was zoned out for a minute.

She then looked at him “But--” she tried to complain “Also, if this lady wanted to sue you, she can do it right now. You cannot just go through a street claiming that someone is your robot, it is considered defamation” he interrupted her, however that girl didn’t leave, how was him going to say that (L/n Y/n) was attacked by some random girl in the street right under his nose, it could get worse, everyone would know that her boyfriend had been defamed and he just watched the whole thing doing nothing, that would not be good for his career as policeman. 

“As you can see, miss; he has nothing in his right wrist, where the product-number is supposed to be printed on” he added hoping she would leave soon and he could return to corner he was supposed to be at “Y-yeah I just… Sorry, I’m so desperate to find him… sorry” she looked at the floor and then at the sky saying nothing more “Well, my work here is done” said the police man “and… by the way, miss if you want to sue her, you and your boyfriend can go to the closer station I can escort you-” the policeman was interrupted, she stepped closer to him “No, please” she begged to the policeman and then at you “Sorry, don’t do it please. As you can see…I love him so much, I was… I didn’t know what I was doing and, please forgive me… I won’t do it again”.

She was afraid about going to the police station, you didn’t know why, you decided to take advantage of it “If you get any closer again to both of us, I’ll sue you, get it?” you said glaring at her “Yes, yes just… sorry” her mood changed one more time, she seemed now like inoffensive “Sorry” she said and started to walk away clearly lost in her own thoughts “Well then… ma'am, mister… have a nice day” the policeman said smiling “Thank you very much” you replied, then he walked away.

Armi was still frozen in his place, a tear fell from his eyes realizing he almost was returned to that hell with her “Armi, are you okay?” you asked softly holding his hands “Ye-yes” he looked at the floor and started to sob, while he grabbed your fingers al if his life depended on it “Hey, Armi” you cooed, you cupped his face with your hands “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here” he sobbed harder in response. 

“I thought that… I will have to go with her” he answered after a few seconds, he shut his eyes trying to keep calm, his whole-body quivering as the firsts days “No, Armi. I won’t let that happen, I’ll protect you until the end of time” I tried to comfort him “Let’s go to another place, it’s not safe here. And please try to not cry here, I know I told you to cry as long as you want but… we have to conceal our situation” he understood the condition of both quicker than you thought, after all the least thing he wanted to do was going back to her, so he bit his bottom lip in order to stop his tears.

You held his hand; and walked in the opposite direction to where she seemed to disappear. You found a big store where many people were in, so Armitage and you got into that fancy place “We are safe here; I’ll order the car to pick us up, it will be here in a few minutes” you took your cellphone and called the car by an app.

“(Y/n)” Armi said your name softly “yes, angel?” you responded looking at him with sweetly eyes “I have a problem” he said concerned, you knitted your eyebrows “What is it?” he then looked down to his pants “I… I peed my pants” he said almost crying, would you punish him right there? With so many people watching? Maybe you wouldn’t punish him as hard as if he ruined the seats of your car.

You felt bad as fuck, he was too much scared that he even peed. You were so mad at that girl you just wanted to went out of that store, find her and-- However, making Armi feel alright was your priority in that moment. You felt such powerless, you couldn’t imagine how much someone must fear a person to get one’s body reacting in that way neither how much scared he was. That thought made you feel the worst emotions you had ever experienced in all your life.

“Don’t worry, it’s okay” you cooed, you took off your sweater and attached it to Armi’s waist “This will cover it and, nobody will notice” you smiled, but his expression didn’t change “It’s normal, Armi” he nodded saying nothing “The car will be here in no time and when we arrive home, you will take a shower and everything is going to be alright” he remained in silence. When the car arrived, Armi sat on the driver’s seat in order to dissimulate, the car of course was driving by itself. Armitage didn’t say anything all the way home, he was just holding your hand. You didn’t talk neither because, you simply didn’t know what to say, being quiet was better.


	6. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've upload the same chapter twice (chapter 3) I've already deleted the duplicated chapter, again thank you for your kudos and comments.  
> Now, enjoy!

You both arrived to the house, you locked the door, Armitage fell over on his knees and started to cry the hardest you had seen until that moment. This time something was different… this time, for you, he seemed so lonely, sad, it was like every single bad feeling he had was flooding him, and it was trying to escape through his tears. You looked at him for few seconds before almost crashing into him. You hugged him tight, you shut your eyes feeling his tears damping the skin of your neck “I love you, angel” you said, it was not for telling him about your love, it was merely to comfort him not for making him feel uneasy about your confession “You’re going to be okay, I promise” you also cried a little without letting him know. Seeing this boy like this made terrible things to your heart, for the first time you knew what to do with your life, well at least you knew you had to protect him from anything. “I have to clean me up” he said, then he broke apart from the hug “Yes, I’ll warm up the water” you offered “No, I can do it myself” he said emotionless, he entered in the bathroom and closed the door softly, you remained keeled on the floor, you had to have a plan, you really had to. You sat on the couch… you were trying to collect your thoughts and figure out what would be the steps of your plan, but being so shocked didn’t help.

 _First_ … the expressions of that girl… Why she was so afraid about going to the police station? If she owned Armi legally, why would she be afraid? She could have stolen him? She of course was mentally unstable, that’s why you couldn’t be able to guess her next movement, and you had to be careful. _Second_ … how would you control yourself? You really wanted to punch her in the moment she tried to touch him, you were seeing red, your blood boiled, what would happen the next time you see her?You looked at the clock in the kitchen, too much time had already passed and Armitage hadn’t finished yet. You were getting worried, so you walked towards the door, you heard him sobbing. You opened the door and saw him in the tub, _shit_ maybe you had to knock the door before, he had been scrubbing his body too much that the skin that wasn’t covered by bruises was quite red, it seemed like was about to bleed, however he didn’t stop, he kept harming his skin. You took his hand into yours “Stop it, you’ll harm yourself” I said with a soft voice, doing your best to not scare him, then you hugged him “I’m still dirty, it is not easy to remove” he tried to scrub his skin again tears were rolling down his face, but he wasn’t bothered by your touch “You’re not dirty, please stop” you cooed, afterwards you reached his hand again “Why don’t you understand? I’m dirty!” He cried out, you were surprised by his reaction.

He has experienced lots of stress, it was normal to react that way. You looked quickly all over his skin, his tattooed wrist was the more reddish zone of his body. “Do you want me to leave?” you asked softly, he just nodded. You left the room and closed the door. You sat again on the couch “fuck” you sighed. You after many minutes found yourself holding your head with your hands, elbows on the knees. You were trying to comprehend what was happening. For the first time in your life you felt so insecure about _everything_ , Armi didn’t sob again. At night he slowly opened the door of the bathroom and walked towards the bedroom quietly. You were in the same position, you looked at him passing by. He had no expression on his face neither made eye contact, he just walked through the living room, and closed the door behind him.Then you heard the closet door being opened, you went to the bathroom for Armitage’s clothes. You put them in the washing machine, you pushed the button for an intense cleaning. You returned to the couch, because, the washing machine would do everything and you were tired. You sat down in the same position as before, you was curious about Armi, maybe he was already asleep. You looked to the bedroom you hadn’t noticed that the door wasn’t closed, he didn’t closed the door completely, and you got even more curious.

You walked into the bedroom and looked for Armitage, he wasn’t there, your heart almost stopped. You looked to the windows, those were closed, you then ran to the main door which was closed too, you would had noticed if he passed near the main door, however you needed to make sure. “Armi? Armi?” you tried to call him as calmly as you could, however he didn’t answer.You got even more worried, your heart was going to stop at any second, you looked in many places of you apartment, he wasn’t there. You had not found him until you searched again in the bedroom. You saw the closet door was a little opened, something was on the floor 'maybe a sweater fell’ you thought. You got intrigued, your instincts were kicking in, you approached, there were no clothes over the floor, and there was Armitage asleep. Armi seemed to be deeply asleep, he was trembling due to the coldness of floor, and his lips were kind of bluish. You opened completely the door and took an eiderdown which was at the top of the closet. You put it on the floor. Of course, you were going to move him over the eiderdown, you were not able to carry him to the bed without him not noticing. He was heavy, you did your best, after many minutes he was on an eiderdown and covered by another one, you made the room became warmer using the thermostat. His lips became pinkish again, you caressed his cheek, and you looked at his face and smiled with a heart full of sadness. You went out the room, you know he wanted to be alone.

In your early years of college you decided to investigate about the sex-dolls, due to you got intrigued by a presentation of a schoolmate, it was about the social problem related to them. You found the information a little disturbing so, you stopped when it started to harm your mental health. Nevertheless this time you did need to find know more about sex-dolls to learn how to take care of Armitage and certainly to protect him better. You decided to go to see one lecturer the days before the incident, he was famous for his research about the sex-dolls, he did it undercover, and then he among a few students and another fellows started the massive discussion about this topic. Their work was one of the main reasons because the factories of sex dolls were closing by orders from the government.

* * *

_“So, professor could you help me to decide for a good topic for my thesis?” you were at Thrawn professor’s office, you already had a topic, but you lied to not make anyone suspicious about Armi who was at home “Sure, do you have any ideas in mind?” he asked kindly getting comfy on his swivel chair “Yes, I was thinking about the controversy of ‘sex-dolls’ and maybe the history of the beginning of the points or how the lack of communications affects politics between the points” you responded, he made a gesture to invite you to have a sit in front of his desk._ _“Oh! I see, but… I guess, you’re more interested in the first topic due to I have investigations in that area, and you have come here to ask me… so” he said then he sipped his cocoa “Yes, well… I’d like to ask you many things about this, I do already have more information about the points and… I just want to find a topic which I could enjoy investigating”._

_“Okay, what do you want to know?” he asked you smiling “First, I’d like to know about how long do they live” you waited for his response the chairs of his office were really nice, you were sure he bought those, no other place in your campus had this comfortable chairs, he was a meticulous man, you were sure he had more than trustful information “Well, they live the same as normal humans. See, they’re humans but people reduce them to a simple object. They don’t like the idea of abusing a human but, abusing a ‘sex-doll’ is different for them because they think they’re made for pleasing them” he sipped his cocoa again, by the way he spoke about this issue, you could feel all the helplessness he felt for not being able to help those poor beings._

_“After all, they think that ‘sex-dolls’ are an object, people don’t regret abusing them… because they don’t conceive theirs acts as such, that’s an interesting topic as well” he knew a lot of this current situation in our society, he sighed calling your attention “However, about your initial question, sex-dolls are made to grow up rapidly, more than a normal human and to get older… slower, I can say” he sipped again his cocoa that was another thing he was famous for, after he walked out of a classroom inside always smelled like cocoa “Could you explain me more details?” he nodded “Sure… See in five years they look like an 18-year-aged person, their minds mature at the same time. So, it is not like they still think as a kid” he took a pen from his pencil case to play with it, it seemed that talking about this sort of stuff disturbed him._

_“In that five years they are submitted to an especial training… so…” Professor Thrawn was thinking about how to say the next sensitive information “They basically are taught how to please both, men and women with plastic models so they can conserve their ‘virginity’” you chuckled and shook your head “Does people still care about virginity nowadays? They’re such-” your voice was cut off by Professor Thrawn or rather he concluded your last sentence “Bastards? yeah, they are!” he looked to be as annoyed as you with this situation. "_ _Well they’re taught many other things like playing different instruments, sing, dance, you know, they are taught to do that activities mainly for ‘entertaining’ purposes, that is what the ‘fabrics’ say”. He continued, he was looking at his desk, still playing with his pen between his fingers “I studied, illegally of course, those ‘fabrics’… those ones who do not obey are punished brutally, the instructors do it… many times, to the point of breaking them completely” he sipped his cocoa again to calm down before spoke again “They’re brain-washed" you commented “Yes, at first the instructors do so, you know, just a stupid speech and that’s all. But for a better control over them, the instructors punish them a lot, even if a sex-doll behaves as they are told, sometimes they just got punished for no reason. So they all end up broken”_

_You were surprised, many resources do not write about this, and if they, it is not as the Professor says. Perhaps, it is because if they publish what really happens inside the owners of that enterprises will threat them, you were completely sure of that. “So, they are tortured almost every day, until they do not talk to another ‘sex-dolls’ again, not to anyone but theirs owners” he stayed quiet for a moment furrowing his eyebrows as if trying to contain tears_

_“Professor” you called him “Yes?” you tried to figure out what to ask next, the information he gave to you was so shocking “They are infertile, aren’t they?” you gulped, trying to maintain composure after hearing such a things, you could not comprehend how can someone be so cruel “Yes, however… there’s a pretty low possibility of they conceiving children, but it is almost impossible” you nodded “ I see” you took a big breath “Is there another way to know someone is a sex-doll besides the tattoo?” you asked “No, I guess there’s no other way… I couldn’t access to more information about that, sorry… but doing it by the DNA is completely impossible, the DNA only will show the donator of it” he explained “I see, if I would like to know more about this, could I come here to ask?” you held your backpack and you stood on your feet “Of course, you can” he said kindly as when you started to talk._

_You knew about the donators, you didn’t have to ask him about that, you didn’t like to see him that pissed off. The donators were poor people who need money, but they only were able to ‘donate’ once to conserve ‘uniqueness’ of each sex-doll. Every single one must be different from each other, you found on a page that sometimes the families of a recently dead person sold the DNA from their relatives to get some money, most of them were poor. However there were cases of mafias getting_ _involved in this, they used to stole dead people’s DNA to make money, after all the companies payed a good quantity of cash._

* * *

You decided to 'cook’ something for him you both had a terrible day after seeing that maniac girl, you put a piece of chocolate cake and some milk over a tray. You know it wasn’t a good idea for a healthy dinner, but maybe… It will help him to feel better, he really liked that cake. You put it at Armitage’s side, then you left the room. You eat some food, you weren’t on the mood for a big dinner, it was like the food didn’t have any flavor. You checked if all the entrances were closed again by the application of your phone, for the first time you didn’t trust the app, so, you checked by yourself all the entrances again. When you were sure everything was locked you sat on the floor next to the bedroom’s door your back on the wall. You had been thinking all the time, the rooms were barely illuminated by the outside ecological lights. You didn’t know how much time passed neither you wanted to. You also can’t remember how you had moved to the couch… What you were going to do when sunrise illuminated the _point_? ‘ _Please sun, give more_ time’ you thought

Suddenly you heard Armi crossing to the kitchen, he put the dishes in the dishwasher, and then he climbed onto the couch, he rested his head on your left thigh “Sorry for being rude to you” he said. You looked at him his words were full of regret, you started to caress his hair “No problem, angel…” you said this time caressing his shoulder, the both of you stayed that way for many minutes.Afterwards, he became uncomfortable, he climbed onto you and rested his head on the couch’s arm, his hips were on my thighs you reached his feet and caressed them “Your feet are cold” you told him, he didn’t answered “(Y/n), let’s go to bed” he whispered as he turned over to see your face “Alright, let’s go” you told him smiling. Before he stood up he kissed your right cheek “Thank you for taking care of me, I’m sorry I was so rude to you…” you looked into his eyes “It’s okay”

You both walked into the bedroom, he looked at you with puppy eyes, you sat on an arm chair you had and put in next to the bed “Are you not going to sleep with me?” he asked “No, I’m going to…” you tried to explain your actions “A-are you still mad?” he interrupted you “No, sweetie. See, I’m not mad, okay? I have to stay alert, I’ll do it better if I sit here” Armi looked at you then at the bed and nodded, you covered him well with the blankets “Sweet dreams, Armi” you said before sat down. You realized that the next day, Armitage had to go with you to the university, you tried to sleep a little however, you couldn’t. You saw your phone’s screen, every single entrance were closed as many minutes ago, and maybe you just were going paranoid.

Then you reached the drawer’s button of the small desk which was next to my bed, you hesitated, but finally, you put on it your finger print, in order to open the locked drawer. Your gun was there, like waiting for you. You took it, you looked at the bedroom’s big window the moon was there shining, you ordered the curtains to open. The moon was so beautiful that night, but not as Armitage’s face barely illuminated by the moonlight, his features looked even better… so handsome. You saw your gun and then you ordered the curtains to close. You shut your eyes, you couldn’t believe that you finally slept a little. At some point of the night you heard noises outside the apartment, maybe at the long hallway or the closer stairs. You opened your eyes abruptly and looked at Armi, then you almost run to the main door. You were confused, you were still sleepy… the noises were like a mix of reality and fantasy. You got scared when the image of the girl, who 'attacked’ you both some hours ago, crossed your mind. Your heart started to beat harder and harder, somehow you heard a voice similar to hers. Then a sound of something crashing on the ground, that sound made you feel even more scared.

You aimed your gun to the apartment entrance door and went backwards as if she was going to open the violently in any moment, if that occurred you would shot her successfully. Footsteps noises became louder, you tried to be completely awake, that was the only way you wouldn’t fail to shot her head… _'Yeah I will do it, nobody will touch him again’_ you thought, you were deeply focused aiming the gun. Footsteps noises were closer, and you? You were ready to shoot, afterwards the neighbor’s door opened. You felt kind of relieved hearing that noise “Is not her” you whispered. You tried to catch your breath, that situation felt the same as run 100 miles. You looked towards the bedroom you saw Armi’s bare feet. You felt better, of course, he was okay, he was going to be okay. Once again you checked by yourself every single entrance, then you watched the records of the security camera of your main door. Effectively, those noises were made by your drunk neighbors, it seemed they attended a party and got really high. They were lovers and have moved in front your apartment two months before you took Armitage there. They usually drink a lot but this time they surprised you.

 _4 am, fuck_. You went to bed with Armitage, everything was a product of your paranoia, you needed to get some rest. You climbed onto it searching for your pajamas, and then you saw that Armi was hugging those clothes, you smiled of how cute he was. You decided to not use pajama that night, you didn’t want to disturb him, and the clothes you had put on were enough. You laid down beside your angel, he immediately got closer to you “(Y/n)?” he called you sleepy “hush, I’m here, Armi” he hugged you tight again “Don’t leave me” he whispered falling asleep again “I won’t, I’ll never leave you alone”. You hugged him back, everything became so comfortable, the bed, his body covering yours. You felt sleepy quickly… After all _'How is she going to know where we live at?’_ you thought before falling asleep.

The Next day… you woke up quickly. Your leg was wet, when you opened your eyes you realized what had happened. Armi had peed asleep, you weren’t mad, that was normal, seeing her again rekindled his bad memories, rekindled all his fear. It was just a consequence of the abuse he experienced, why would you be angry? you thought quickly a way to wake him up in which he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable or ashamed. “Armi, Armi… wake up” you cooed, then you kissed his cheek “We are going together to my classes” he slowly opened his eyes, he smiled when he saw your face, he felt a marvelous warm in his chest “(Y/n)” he whispered “Am I really going with you?” he asked enthusiastically “Yes, but first we have to take a shower” he nodded, then he looked to his pants he felt the same dampness as you, he sat on the bed bewildered.

His face expression changed abruptly, he was scared again, this time you’d punish him for sure, or that was what he thought “S-sorry” his eyes were wide opened “I-I…” he tried to explain the situation but only stuttered a few words “hush, Armi it’s okay, it’s normal” you said as soon as you noticed his fear increased and increased, he was the same as the first time, when you took him to your apartment waiting for your violent reaction, he looked down, his hands on his lap. You caressed his cheek “Don’t worry, honey” you smiled at him, stroking his hair, he nodded trembling a little “Let’s take a shower” you said calmly, he followed you to the bathroom “Let’s put our clothes in the washing machine” you didn’t want to keep talking about this, it was normal and you didn’t want Armi to felt bad. “Go first” you said “And try to not be late, because we’re going together to university and we have not so much time” you said smiling, he nodded and entered speedily into the bathroom.

He went out after ten minutes, he stood in front of you with a yellow towel wrapped around his body while you were cooking breakfast “What should I wear?” he asked you “Whatever you want” he looked at you confused “Can I choose?” he asked again “Yeah, just as always” you said kind of confused by his question “B-but we’re going outside and to your cla-classes” he said, he was nervous about choosing “It doesn’t matter, Armi. Just remember to use something to cover your nose and mouth, you know… the pollution”. You quickly took a shower, when you walked into your bedroom, Armi was tying his boots. Fifteen minutes later him and you were having breakfast “(Y/n)” Armi called you in a whisper “Sorry for…” he stopped, he was so ashamed he even didn’t want to say it “ _Honey_ , it’s not your fault” you were sat down in front of him, of course, you stood up and went to hug him tight “I love you, Armi” you kissed the top of his head “Don’t be afraid, you are with me now, you don’t have to be scared ever again, okay?” you told him, he hugged you in response.

You were about to leave, you took your backpack and your keys “Let’s go, Armi” you said, the car was waiting for the both of you. You closed the door and before walking towards the elevator, he kissed your cheek “I love you too” he said. It was so suddenly, you of course were shocked “th-thank you, Armi” you said, _‘it sound_ _stupid’_ you thought about your answer, however… what else could you say? You held his hand and walked into the elevator, you didn’t make any eye contact you were anxious, it was a situation you did not expected. The elevator’s door closed “You… didn’t like it?” he took a lot courage to ask you, he was sad of course, you not liking his touch made his chest hurt but _why? why? why?_ He asked himself, your voice interrupted his thoughts “No, no. I liked it” you said _'but… you don’t love me the way I love you’_ you thought “It just caught me by surprise” you added, he smiled “Then can I give you another kiss?” you looked to your left side, through the reflection of the elevator’s mirrors you saw that Armitage’s face was so close to your right cheek, he was waiting for your permission “You don’t have to ask for permission when you want to show your love this way” you said, then you looked to the elevator’s door “I love you” he said before kissing your cheek again.


	7. Chocolates and Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil' late but here it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for your kudos, for your comments and for your good whishes.  
> Have a wonderful day!  
> :)

One kiss, two kisses, three kisses… he had been kissing your cheek until the door opened. It was a strange sensation; you were sure you were blushing furiously. It of course felt great, his soft lips, his nose and his breathing crashing delicately into your skin. However, it felt like a torture too… he was showing you a _pure_ love, you thought he didn’t love you in a romantic way, your heart hurt but felt so happy at the same time, how a strange feeling. The car was being driven by itself, the drizzle softly falling over the car windows, Armi, again on the driver’s side. He was looking through the car’s window every single building, smiling at how beautifully the little drops of water covered the streets, all of a sudden he looked at you “(Y/n)” he called you happily “Yes?” you said “Could you kiss me?” he asked with the same happy tone “Ah?” you were astonished, it was the first time he was asking you for something and… well, the first time asking for a demonstration of love. “Ah, yes. Sure” you said, then you approached him slow, you gulped, your stomach was going crazy. He closed his eyes, afterward you kissed sweetly his right cheek. He made a small groan and he approached his cheek even more to your mouth “Please, just one more” he said still closing his eyes, he was felling loved and most important he was accepting that love… maybe for the first time. The car stopped in the parking lot; you had enough time to walk peacefully to your class, you didn’t have to rush as usually.

Armi and you were walking through the campus of course, holding hands “(Y/n)” he called you, his voice showed how nervous he was “Can I carry your backpack for you?” he asked, his palm was getting wetter and wetter “Oh! don’t worry, it’s not necessary” you said “But, you look so tired” he looked at you “Really?” you haven’t noticed your exhausted appearance until you saw your face on a small mirror you had in a pocket of your backpack, you had a big pair of eye bags, you looked as if you were already dead but came back to life because you needed to graduate, yes, that bad.“Please, I want to help you” he insisted, he was smiling, although he was wearing his face mask, you knew he was smiling “Okay, thanks, Armi” he took your backpack off your shoulders “No problem, (y/n)” he kissed your cheek, you were shocked again, he for the first time did wanted to approach someone in such an intimate way for him, he needed to feel your touch, it made him feel safe, it made him feel less bad. You both walked into a tall building a voice called you from behind “Hey, (y/n). Better now?” your friend, Rey asked “Yeah, better now” you said “How nice, dude”.

“Hi, I’m Rey, I guess you’re (y/n)’s boyfriend” you didn’t know what to respond, you definitely didn’t want Armi to felt uneasy but on the other hand you had to protect his identity. “Yes, I’m her boyfriend, I’m Armitage” he said before you could speak, after all you had done for him he thought he should help you with little things as carrying your backpack and helping you to hide him “Oh!!! that’s good, finally!” Rey said “What do you mean by 'finally’?” you said kidding trying to act normal, Rey just chuckled “Let’s go to the classroom, the guys are waiting for you” Rey said. “Oh my gosh! (y/n)!” that one was your friend Poe “I believed you died” he said almost shouting calling the attention of the half empty classroom, he quickly hugged you “We missed you” said Poe’s boyfriend, Finn, he was your friend too “You didn’t really miss me, guys!” you said joking “Oh! Oh! Oh! he is (y/n)’s boyfriend” Rey said enthusiastically “His name is Armitage” the guys greeted him and introduced themselves one by one, Armi seemed to be comfortable with the entire situation so, you were not worried for the moment “Jesus, we believed you would die alone” Finn told you, you laughed “Well, not anymore” you said. “¡Stuuuuudents!” said professor Calrissian as he walked into the classroom. He was happy as always, everyone had a sit “Hey, Armitage you can sit here next to (y/n), I’m going to sit in front of you” Rey told Armitage “Miss (y/n)! How are you?” asked Professor Calrissian “Now, I’m better. Thank you, Professor” you said, he smiled “Great” he simply responded.

He turned on his computer and put some books on his desk he took from his bag “Hi, Mister, are you (y/n)’s boyfriend?” Professor Calrissian asked Armitage, why everyone was obsessed with your love life? even the professor “Yes” he said without hesitation “That’s good, congratulations” said professor Lando “Thank you” Armi answered “And you Miss Rey, why are you there?” he asked “Because Armitage is visiting us, and lovers should be together” Rey said with a grin over her face, now the classroom was full with students, ‘ _great! all of them know I’m in a new relationship’_ you spoke to yourself, however, no one seemed to care in that moment, it was nice for you “Yeah that’s right, don’t worry mister Rey, you’ll find someone, maybe that guy Mitaka” Professor Calrissian said jokingly, Rey laughed a little “I hope so, Professor” her face got all red. The class started, Armitage seemed to be even more focused than you, you guess he was doing his best to understand what Professor Calrissian was saying. He was holding your hand under our desk, then nobody could notice it, you supposed he learn that from the movies, yes, he learned it from movies, nevertheless he did it because it felt good for him, for his little heart.

“So, see you next class guys, remember to read please” Professor Calrissian said, the class appeared to be the shortest you had taken. When the classes finished for you and your friends, they were discussing where to go to celebrate you were healthy again “(Y/n), Armitage, want to go to the bowling alley?” Rey asked you both, you didn’t know if Armi wanted to go “Yeah, join us” said Finn approaching you “Please, let’s go together or I’ll have to watch these two guys kissing all the time” Rey begged pouting, you smiled at how cute she was, it was impossible Mitaka had not noticed her presence in all this years of college as she used to assure “I don’t know, Armitage, do you want to go?” you asked him, he nodded “Sure” he said, what else could he say? You deserved time with your friends, being in charge of him had not been a piece of cake “Yeah! You make me so happy! Then, let’s go!” Rey was the most excited of your friends “Oops, I didn’t bring my car” she said putting her hands over her mouth making a funny expression “Don’t worry, I brought mine” you told her “Let’s go, then” Poe said and started to walk towards de parking lot holding Finn hands proudly.

You all arrived at the bowling alley, ordered some food and drinks as soda, tea, juice, just plenty of anything they liked and of course you bought many stuffs for Armitage to taste. Your friends, Armi and you were having fun for sure, you all had been joking and laughing all the car ride then at the bowling alley. You for sure, told Armi he could tell you if wanted to leave at any moment and you’d take him home, he agreed, he couldn’t be happier, you caring about him every single second, even your friends were like you, it seemed unrealistic, he feared that in any moment he was going to wake up from the most beautiful dream he has ever had, he was especially scared of not being able to remember you warm smile when he returned to that dark world he used to know. “Hey Armitage, come here! it’s your turn” Rey said “But, I don’t know how to do it” Armi admitted “No problem, I’ll teach you”. While Rey was explaining him how to play you were eating some French fries “So, tell us! how much time have you been dating him?” Finn asked grinning, his face showed how much he was happy for you “Ah, I met him at my aunt’s clinic, we have been dating each other since yesterday” you said “He seems to be in love with you for such a short time” Poe commented, then he finished his hamburger “Do you think so?” you asked curious to know “Yes, the way he looks at you it’s lovely” he told you sincerely “The same as we look each other” said kissing the hand of his lover before walking towards Armitage to teach his special movements. Finn and Poe had been dating each other since many years, they even were lovers before enter to the university. “It’s nice to share your moments with someone” Poe said stealing your French fries “Yeah, it is” you nodded and stole his soda. “Oh my gosh Armitage! that was amazing!” Poe and you heard Rey screaming “(Y/n)! did you see what Armitage did?” Rey shouted, that was a strike “Oh my God! You are a very nice player” you told Armi you had a wide smile on your face, his blushing intensified, his pale skin as not a good ally to hide it “Told you, Rey, my especial movements are somethin’ out of this _point_ ” Finn commented removing the imaginary dust over his shoulder, Rey just punched his shoulder jokingly.

After a long time playing, you offered your friends to give them a ride, it was late for return home walking, some wolfs would probably claiming some streets of the _point_ , most of them were not aggressive, however it was better to take public transportation or use a car. While you all were playing around in your car, you were thinking if going to your apartment would be suitable for the current situation… the night before you almost shot the door, you were pretty paranoid… The paranoia at the moment you all left the bowling alley was still there pulsating in your head, and it didn’t seem to disappear soon. Although it was improbable that ‘the girl’ knew where Armi and you lived at, neither that Armitage was effectively her robo. You were too scared, him returning to that inhumane situation you couldn’t allow that happen. “Hey, Armitage” Finn called him “Yes?” he answered his tone always very polite “Are you graduated?” Finn asked in an innocent way, you saw Armi for a second panicked, _'what should I respond?’_ he thought, then your sweet voice answering the question for him calmed his throbbing heart “Yes, he is. He’s graduated from politics school” you said quickly “Oh! I see” Finn said. Your response was a little bit rude but necessary. Maybe they’ll know about Armitage late or maybe it would be better if they never find out.

After many minutes you arrived at Finn’s house, this time you were on the driver’s side but the car had been driving by itself, Armitage of course was next to you. “So, here we are” you said looking back at them “Thanks for the ride (y/n)” Finn said near to the window next to Armitage, and Poe got out of the car with him “Poe, I’ll take you home too” you offered “No, (y/n). Thank you but… I’ll stay at Finn’s house tonight” Poe said, rubbing the back of his head nervously “Oh, well… Okay then…” you responded, you clearly knew why he was nervous, however Rey made it clearer for everyone “So, you’re gonna have fun, guys?” Poe’s eyes widened as he bit his lip “Haha, c'mon Rey” Finn’s face was blushing “You, better go home” Poe said laughing holding hands with his boyfriend “See ya” Rey and you told them, Armi just gently nodded to them, then you drove away. “(Y/n), could you imagine how their babies look?” Rey spoke out of nowhere while she was laying all her back in the seats looking directly at the sky through the car’s sunroof “Poe’s and Finn’s babies?” you asked laughing “Yeah, I mean Poe has Latino blood and Finn has Black blood, so it would be a really interesting mix” her face was completely serious, you chuckled at the sight of her expression “But it is impossible, and after the legislations about ‘returning to nature’ stuff, it would be illegal to do something with their DNA” you commented “Yeah, yeah, I know and the legislations are not bad at all. However is kind of interesting” she said. “Sure Rey, it is” you told her smiling “Hey, want to go for some cookies, guys?” Rey asked “My dad made some for you all, but I forgot to bring some to university” she told us putting her face between the back of the seats Armi and you were “Oh! sure, what about you Armi?” you asked him “Yes” Armitage said shyly shrugging.

You both went to Rey’s house, which was great because you had more time to think carefully your next step “Daaaaaad! I’m home, (y/n) is here too, and I want to introduce you to someone really special” Rey said happily throwing her student’s stuff somewhere next to the sofas “Oh! How are you guys?” her dad went down the stairs, “Dad, he’s Armitage, he is (y/n)’s boyfriend” he opened his eyes big, even Mr. Skywalker was happy for you “Hello, I’m Luke, nice to meet you” Armitage shook hands with him “nice to meet you too” he said again shyly “he’s a little bit timid, dad. But he’s very good at bowling” Rey said still excited about Armi’s strike “Oh really? My husband was a very good player as well” he commented “I’m sure he was, Rey is very good at playing to” Armi said “She inherited it” Luke paused for a moment “Do you want to have dinner with us?” Luke asked Armi and you “Yes, Armitage do you agree?” you asked him, of course, that was something which Armi appreciated the most, you always thought about him, he nodded contently.The dinner was lasagna and other strange but delicious food anly Luke Skywalker knew how to prepare. While Rey’s dad was telling stories about his daughter when she was a little child you enjoyed some strange sweet tea, you all were laughing including Armitage, it was the first time you saw him laughing, he looked too beautiful.

“So, Rey was playing around while I was cooking some food, then she approached and told me that something fell from his underwear and that it tasted bad” Luke said before laughing hard at the memory in his head, Rey had to finish the story “I ate my own poop” Rey said looking at the floor pouting, then she laughed as hard as her dad. “Did you really…?” Armi asked “Yes, it was… well” Rey paused and licked her lips in embarrassment “I still remember it very clear” Luke added then he kissed the head of his daughter while he tried his best to not roll on the floor laughing, doubtlessly that was his favorite memory with his daughter “God! Rey! you really are funny” I said. “Since I was born” she said smiling proudly. “Oh no! it’s 10 o'clock, you better go home… I’m not telling you to get out, but although neither of you are not going to return home completely alone, there are many things that happen outside at night” Rey said clearly worried for the safety of both “Yes, that’s right. You know, there are wolfs, thieves, and… corpses” Luke said concerned as well “The only thing I fear are wolfs, thieves… it is supposed that the rate of thievery dropped, the corpses, it’s kind of creepy but-” you were interrupted by Rey “Yeah, yeah, let’s don’t talk about this or I’ll get goose bumps” she admitted rubbing her arm with her opposite hand “Yes, we better leave, thank you Mr. Skywalker” you said taking your backpack “Thank you” Armitage told them “You are welcome, please, take the safest route the GPS indicates” Luke said sometimes he acted as if he was your father, not only with you but with Poe and Finn too. “Yes don’t worry, we’ll be okay” you hugged Rey “Send me a message when you both arrive home, here you have your cookies” Rey gave you a jar full of cookies “Yes, I’ll send you a message, thanks for the cookies” you hugged her again then you hugged Luke, Armi shook hands with him and Rey, she clapped TOP’s back “Take care of each other” Armitage nodded “Thank you, again” he finally said.

You both left Rey’s house, both got into the car, and Rey didn’t closed his house door until the car started to move. “Armi, did you have fun?” you asked him while driving “Yes, I liked going to the bowling alley, did I say it correctly?” he asked looking at your distracted expression while you drove manually through the beautiful but dangerous streets “Yes, Armi” you responded his question “And I also liked going to Rey’s house and eating lasagna” he said looking to his hands while he played with his fingers, for the first time he feel enough safe to continue speaking even when you didn’t asked again “How good! Honey, I mean, Armi” you said. “No, it’s okay. You can call me honey” he said smiling still playing with his fingers “Well then, honey” you told him stealing a glance of his pretty smile “Did you feel uncomfortable?” you asked him “No, I like your friends, although I couldn’t talk a lot, they were kind” he said biting his lips, why did he felt so good but at the same time so anxious while being alone with you? “I hope I can go with you more days to university” he added, he had never be that brave before, he knew the quieter he was, the less she would be mad “Of course, honey. You’ll have to go with me more often, maybe daily… I don’t want to leave you alone”.

You turned the car to the right as the GPS said “Thank you, for taking care of me” he said and gulped, there was not enough he could do for you to make up for all the things you had been doing for him “No problem, Armi” you turned on the autopilot, then you sighed “What about going to my aunt’s house instead of going to our house?” you suggested ‘our house? _our?_ ’ he was about to let come tears fall from the joy he felt when you pronounced those words, he had never been treated as someone, after all he was a sex-doll a mere property, a mere thing “is there no problem?” he asked while the words _our_ keep haunting his mind “No, probably she’s at work” you responded, you then waited for him to say anything “But, I want to clean the bed” he said with a low tone of voice after some seconds which appeared to be an eternity “Honey, did I told you the bed has an automatic cleaning system?” he shook his head knitting his eyebrows, you loved the wrinkle that showed up on his forehead “By now it must be clean” the red light, the car stopped “See? It is clean now” you showed him a photo on your smartphone which the cleaning app sent to you “Are you sure?” he asked clearly concerned “of course, honey” you kissed his cheek, green light the car was moving again “Change the destination place to my aunt’s house, and stop at a convenience store” you ordered to the car _‘Sure (y/n)’_ the mechanic voice of the car said.

“Armi, would you mind to use a diaper?” you asked him using the most kind tone of voice you have you didn’t mean to make him feel ashamed, he shook his head “I mean, you can sleep better, and not worried about cleaning the next day” you told him, he simply nodded “Sorry” he whispered “No, you don’t have to say sorry, this is something that just happens and, you can’t control it, it’s not your fault” you said caressing his cheek you had previously kissed, he closed his eyes and moved his face closer to your hand “I don’t want you to blame yourself, okay?” he nodded again “I love you, honey” he said, looking at you with those big puppy eyes he had, your heart hurt and melt again, he was the reason of those intense feelings “Yeah, I love you too” you cooed _'we will arrive at the convenience store in two minutes, are you sure you want to stop?’_ The voice of the car said “Yes we’ll stop”. The doors opened, both walked into the convenience store, you chose diapers and some clothes and stuff for Armi and you. He was looking at other direction “choc-chocolate” you heard him whispering, he was reading what some packaging had inside “Do you want one?” you asked. He looked at you with wide eyes, quickly, he shook his head “Are you sure?” you asked again “Ye-yes” he said “come on let’s bought one, you can taste it, and find out if you like it or not” you guided him to the shelf full of chocolates “Which one do you want?” he chose a red packaged chocolate “This one” he said waiting for your approval “Let’s bought it, if you want more you can take as many as you’d like” he nodded “I only want this one” he bit his lips trying to hide a smile, he thought smiling for you buying him things would be silly for you.

Both of you were again in the car, moving through the city “Hey, Armi, taste your chocolate” you encouraged him “tear here” he read out loud, he opened the packaging, then he bit the chocolate “It’s delicious” he said smiling _‘so innocent’_ you thought while looking at him “You have to taste it” he said, approaching to your mouth, you bit a little of it “Yes, it is” you commented. He asked you to he have the last piece of that chocolate, you ate it because, for sure you bought him more chocolates without him noticing. At your aunt’s house you both watched two movies for kids, also you taught Armi to make microwaved popcorn, which you devoured, afterwards you eat the cookies from Rey’s house, even you stole some candies from your aunt’s kitchen, Armi seemed to be really happy all the time, he even got cozy with you, bit by bit he was recovering, it was not like he would be okay in a few days, neither in months. However, at least he was not scared of you all the time, you did your best at every single second to keep gaining his trust, perhaps you just had to continue this way, step by step.


	8. Cold night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you again for reading my job and for your comments those really motivate me to keep writting. :)  
> In the next chapter, Kylo Ren and Phasma are going to appear and we will discover what rkind of relation they have with our cinnamon roll.  
> Also, in this chapter we will discover who is 'she'!!!
> 
> Pd. you might have noticed about the word 'point', it refers to a kind of city-state the humanity created after the 'great-breakdown' a kind of apocalypse where many people died, and the countries we use to know nowadays dissapeared. So, the surviving people found in this city-states which are called 'points' a new sort of organization; in this post apocalypse AU, there are only 20 'points' knew around the globe, each point is not bigger than South Korea, and are separated by millions of kilometers from each other. It remains unknow if there are more points or more surviving pleople outside the well-know points.

You needed to talk with him about the boyfriend subject, you needed to make him sure it wasn’t true then, he wouldn’t feel uneasy when you both were alone. “Armi” you called him when the last movie ended “Uhm?” he made a small sound and faced you, he covered better himself up with the blanket you both were under. You felt his cold toes barely touching your leg “About… you being my boyfriend, you know, that is a little lie… and thank you for saying that quickly when Rey asked” he was listening to you carefully “Because, I was panicked and, and now that you’re going to be with me so much time in public, we won’t have to explain lots of things…” you said rapidly “Y-yeah, I won’t forget that it’s not real” he said before many seconds of silence “I wouldn’t like to make you feel uncomfortable” you finally spoke, afterward you continued with the apology you had been postponing “Also, I’d like to tell you that… I’m sorry if you have felt scared by my behavior, it is just that sometimes I cannot control I--”. His words interrupted you “When I’m by your side I don’t feel uncomfortable… you have being so kind, I never believed a person like you existed” he hugged you, holding your waist tight, his head on your shoulder, and his soft hair tickling your neck. You said nothing, what could you say in a moment like this one? “May-be, maybe you behaved that way because you’ve been str-stressed, now, I know that you would never scare me on purpose” he commented stuttering at some points “Yeah, maybe I’m just stressed” you hugged him back, tighter if that was possible.

“If you want” he paused, he moved a little bit backwards his hands were with on his lap “Now, my body doesn’t hurt so much, so…” you knew what he mean, your heart hurt like hell, he was used to do it, to have sex with people not only as a payment or as a way to not get his body beaten brutally, he did it for making other feel 'happy and relaxed’ because it was his _job_ , he was made for having sex even if he didn’t want to. _'That cruel people’_ you thought “I only need your hugs” you pointed out, it caused mixed emotions on him, first he felt happiness about you wanting to hug him, but his mind started to make him feel not so good…

_‘Does she find me filthy? That’s probably why she doesn’t want to have sex with me, after all how could it be possible? Someone like her having sex with a body which is covered in bruises? She must find me disgusting, plus, I am not virgin anymore… I must look really repugnant, she would not even let me please her with my mouth’’_

He thought again and again and again, it was not like he would not like having sex with you, for the first time, he thought he would not feel obligated to have sex, all you had to do was asking. Even if you wanted to slap his face, to pull his hair until he cried, to hit his bum, because he has not only experienced spanking, but really serious punches all over his buttocks, he would be happy to help you getting rid of that stress, he would moan as hard as you demanded, he would suck as hard as you demanded, he would do it without complaining and with a smile on his face even if he had never enjoyed that rough treatment previously. “Have you been taking your medicine?” you changed the subject. Of course, you knew because, you were taking care of him, but you thought it would be better if you talked about anything else “Yes, I’ve been taking my medicine” he answered getting cozied with you, he needed to feel your warm to not think about you rejecting him “And the pain killers?” you continued asking, you started to caress his hair “Yes, but I stopped as your aunt said because, my body now only hurts a little” he explained. Your aunt called you one day after you both left the clinic, she was reminding you to not take much pain killers, of course, she was referring to Armitage, your aunt and you didn’t want to mention his name for his security. She told you, when Armitage gastritis was disappearing, that if he felt absolutely no pain he probably would not be careful while doing his daily activities so, he could hurt himself even more, it was better if he fell a pretty little pain, because he would be constantly reminded by his own body to not do rough movements. Your aunt suggested this due to he probably never had never taken pain killers.

“I’m glad you’re recovering” you told him now caressing his back “Thank you” he said, he kissed your cheek, kissing your cheeks became a more constant way of him to show his emotions since that moment, and you were always happy of receiving such beautiful pinkish lips over the flesh of your face “What about your skin?” you asked and kissed him back on his forehead “It is still awful” he responded “No it is not, maybe injured but not awful” you told him while you cupped his face with one hand, looking into his eyes, he blushed, fortunately for him the lights were off “Can I see it? Now that you are not taking lots of medicine perhaps we can rub an ointment or something” you suggested “Sure, but… is it not enough taking a shower to keep it clean and let my body system do the rest as your aunt said?” he lift his t-shirt showing you his belly. Actually, your aunt said that as Armitage was going to take plenty medicine, she didn’t want to overwhelm his body with more treatments and that his skin would cure itself slowly. She had not given any treatment to a 'sex-doll’ before, thus she didn’t know how Armi’s body was going to react, she knew that they are pretty similar to humans and that they were designed to endure even more, but she and you didn’t want to risk his health, just in case.

“Yeah, but you are almost finishing the treatment for the ulcer and you are taking no more pain killers… I thought it would be nice for your skin” you said, you were looking into each other’s eyes it felt like a really intimate moment between both, just Armi, you and the moon light filling the living room “Do you think that the marks could disappear completely?” he asked his sadness could be heard in his low voice “Yes, if we look for the right treatment with my aunt” you responded, he smiled biting his lips “Then, I’ll take the treatment” he again kissed your cheek _‘maybe when the bruises disappear completely, she would ask me to have sex with her, then I would be able to pay everything he has done for me’_ he thought. You returned his kiss, he laughed a little, the he looked at you with those puppy eyes, and you kissed his cheeks several times while he giggled back every single time.

You both walked to the guest bedroom, you changed into the pajamas you bought at the convenience store, you walked in when he took off his t-shirt and changed into his pajamas as well, fortunately he had his pans and his diaper already on “The bruises are disappearing” you commented “Yes, they are” he responded smiling. Effectively they were disappearing, when you took Armitage to your apartment, the bruises were almost black, the darkest zone was his belly, in that moment at your aunt’s house it was just purplish. The biting marks were less reddish and appeared to be less deep, the cigarette marks on his feet were also vanishing.You noticed something that you hadn’t done before, two of Armitage’s right foot toes were deformed. At first, you thought that it probably was something genetic however, when you looked carefully at them you realized that his toes had been fractured, they healed themselves not in the optimal position tho.

“Honey” you called him, you sit on the corner of the bed holding his right foot while laid his back on the pillows “Why your toes are deformed?” he quickly took his feet away from you “It’s nothing” he said nervous, then he sit on the bed he hugged his legs trembling a bit “Armitage… honey, you know that I’m not going to harm you” you cooed "But it’s nothing" he said again without making eye contact “Honey, someone made this to you, right?” he started to quiver much hard, even as hard as the firsts days he was at your apartment “No” he answered in the verge of crying “My angel, you can tell me. I have to know this, my aunt has to know this” his quivering body seemed so fragile, so vulnerable “B-but if I’ll tell you, you won’t use your gun?” he asked nervously, of course, you were surprised, did he noticed? “Honey, I know that, since we met that girl I have been carrying my gun with me, but it is in order to protect you” you explained “I don’t want you to go to prison” he said worried “as in the movies… you’re not a policeman, you will be arrested if you use it” he added trembling making a shyly eye contact and then looking to his side “I won’t do it… I promise” you told him “I don’t want you to be there, you don’t deserve it” he continued talking “Armi” you cooed with your softest voice tone “Calm down, I won’t leave you alone” you kissed the top of his head “Just… tell me okay? I won’t use the gun, I promise” you repeated, caressing his cheeks with your hands.

It took many minutes for him to talk, after all you would never force him “S-she d-did i-it” he confessed, nervously biting his lips “I didn’t want to have sex with her, so…” he was hyperventilating by that moment, you thought about stopping him, and try again in a pair of days, but he continued he had to tell you, his heart was screaming him to tell you, then he would feel better in the morning “She went out of the bedroom and” he gulped, his body was a shaking mess “She brought a hammer” tears rolled down his face, afterwards he cried louder “S-she” he managed to say “She smashed my toes… Then she hit my face with his fist…” you were shocked, how can a human do such a thing? how can someone be so cruel? “It’s okay, it’s okay, you are here now, with me” he looked at you for a moment, he shut his eyes “I was lying on the floor…” his sobbing didn’t stopped, however he was not going to stop talking, he needed to be brave, he needed that pain to disappear “She… touched my body roughly as always, my foot hurt so much that I almost cannot felt the pain of other parts of my body neither the pain of my face” he almost shouted looking to his bent knees. “I-I didn’t want to do it, I swear, I couldn’t move…” he paused as trying to make an effort to keep talking, this was more difficult for him than he thought a few seconds before “She put her fingers… inside, and she slapped my…” Armitage said ashamed, you knew that he was embarrassed to say _'my penis’_ , you didn’t know why you had a bad feeling about this “I couldn’t stop quivering… I didn’t know why my body felt that way” he continued, his lips were also shuddering. He was pretty traumatized, who wouldn’t? in that moment you realized you were going to do anything for keeping him safe, nobody would ever hurt him again “I felt bad because, my body was shaking… As if I liked it, I was moaning so loud, she told me that I was enjoying it… That I was a nasty slut” he hid his face between his knees before continuing talking, he was so ashamed to make eye contact “I-I came so hard I cried due to the sensation… I didn’t want to, I swear, but… Tallie just kept going and laughing and--” he hid his face behind his hands, _you had a name now_.

You hugged him “Armi, I know you didn’t want to, it not your fault” you said “It is something that you cannot control, as when a person tickles your belly, it’s the same” you paused “It’s not your fault” you added then you pushed his head slowly to rest it on your shoulder. He just stayed in the same position until the morning, he seemed to be broken. You regretted asking, you were only making him rekindle the hard times _‘why don’t you just shut your mouth up?’_ you thought to yourself. Armitage was not okay, he had been having nightmares almost every day since you meet him, he usually woke up shouting and crying, he calmed down as soon as called him occasionally, nevertheless sometimes it was not that easy. The effects of the abuse he experienced were still there and pretty visible. For example, when you arrived home and closed the door behind you or whenever you walked into the room he was in, you could see his body shiver abruptly. As soon as he saw you, he appeared to be relieved. The first time you left him home alone he did all the housework, could you believe it? Of course, you were concerned when you arrived because he could hurt himself even more. _'Armi, what have you done?’_ you said, although you asked him gently, he got scared as hell _'So-sorry, I just wanted to help… have I done it wrong?’_ he was shaking, the fear inside him increased a lot, he was in the verge of crying. _'I can do it again, please, don’t punish me’_ he begged, panicked he kneeled in front of you with pleading eyes.Many incidents like these ones occurred, as time went by, the nightmares were not as many as the first days. However, when you both met that girl, he started to have incontinence, the number of nightmares increased, and so on. You was worried, you didn’t want that situation to get worse but, you couldn’t just took him to the psychologist that was impossible.

“ _Honey_ ” your voice, it was sweet as chocolate cake for him “What about having breakfast and then going for a milkshake?” you asked him, he loved when you called him _honey_. He wanted you to kiss him but his face was covered in tears, maybe you would find it gross so, he quickly nodded and walked towards the bathroom to clean his face. When he was having his breakfast you decided to make a call to the private investigator you mom had hired sometimes “Hello, this is (Y/n L/n)” you said “Oh! hello, (y/n), is there anything I can help with?” the voice responded through the phone’s speaker “Yes, Rose, I’d like to know about a person, but I have only her name, it is Tallie” you continued to describe her, and warn Rose that your mother shouldn’t know about this investigation, she responded she would not tell her. You trusted her, Rose Tico and her sister were expensive private investigators, but were the most trustworthy you knew.

Armitage couldn’t remember when he started to pray to be dead, he simply couldn’t remember. Since she took him to her house, he haven’t felt well, his body and his chest hurt all the time. It felt strange inside his chest for him… it hurt but that feeling didn’t disappear as the pain of his body, it always got worse. She used to hit him since they had sex for the first time, she seemed to like it, hitting him until he cried, and he knew it well. When she hit his face, he was lucky because that was all the punishment, she only did it when my fault was not a big deal, only one slap and he was free. At the moment he saw your face, he thought that finally his prayers were answered. He thought he was in heaven… ‘ _how childish’_ he thought every time he remembered the first time he met you. After you took him to your apartment, he believed that everything was going to be the same that you were going to hit him every day as Tallie. He was scared because he didn’t know what kind of person you were. He didn’t know how you were going to react, what if she was even more violent than the other girl? He really felt sad, he didn’t want to take more, he wanted to rest, his chest hurt so much, and he just wanted to die. ‘Life can be beautiful as your face, when I am with you I feel good, I don’t want to leave your side’ he used to think every night while he smelled your scent or looked into your eyes.

One day, he realized he wanted to change his life, he wanted to forget everything and focus on his new life. He knew that were going to protect him as you promised. You gave him food, kindness, love… maybe God gave him a chance, as the old guy that payed Tallie for having sex with him used to say. The day he asked you to let him kiss your cheek… he wanted to do something different from hide and reject to be touched… he wanted his heart to be heal as my body, because by that time he couldn’t endure that pain anymore. He didn’t know why he wanted it so badly. Kissing her it felt well inside his heart, for a moment it didn’t hurt as much as usual, when you kissed him back it was the same, he _really_ liked it. He enjoyed going to the bowling alley too, it was nice to do something else than being forced to have sex, to be raped. Her friends, her aunt, not all people was like _they,_ like Tallie, like the people that payed Tallie for having sex with them. You always protected and comforted him, he always feel good when he felt your warm body while you wrapped him with your arms, he could swear he felt that nobody could be able to hurt him when you hugged him.

When you asked about his toes, he remembered every single second of that days, when she got angry for his actions or anything else. He didn’t liked to be forced to have sex because… it felt bad and most of the times he ended up crying. He told her that they could have sex in a different way, but Tallie told him he must please her that was the point she bought him, _‘yes, she is right’_ he said to himself. She liked to hit his legs, his arms, his ass, and especially his belly, most of the time she only punched him but, sometimes she hit him with a baseball bat. She liked to choke him, to overstimulate him, to humiliate him, and Armitage never liked that, never. He must earn his stay at her home so, he used to do the housework, he liked to do it because, he focused doing it that he wasn’t able to think about what had happened the night before. Also, if he finished his work quickly, he was be able to take a sun bath before she arrived.

Tallie used to work all the day so, he did the housework quickly and then he used to open the curtains and look outside, he loved to see the birds, the dogs, the cats, they were so cute. Sometimes, he couldn’t do that because he was not able to finish rapidly due to his body hurt a lot. That was one reason why he got slapped, not having everything clean and ready when she arrived home, she used to slap him hard, most of the times he fell over the floor. Some days she came home high, she used drugs… when that happened he just went quickly into the closet and locked the door until the next day. When high, she was more violent than usual, but she only broke things at home. The next day she simply left the apartment and said nothing. He closed the bathroom door behind him, to clean his face before having breakfast and then going out with you, he looked himself on the mirror, he pretended to haven’t seen his face, and he washed his tears away with cold water. He liked you as the guys in the movies liked someone they were in love with, nevertheless, he didn’t believe you liked him that way _‘Just look at me… My body is awful, I am dirty, my face is ugly…’_ he thought. He remembered Rey’s face, it was pretty, she was pretty, her body was as the ones of the girls in the movies or the girls in the magazines. And him? His body was deformed, he was so wounded, he just was… ugly. ‘ _How is (y/n) even going to fall in love with me? She’s so pretty, so kind, so much for me. How can I even be compared to people like Rey?’_ he thought when he saw his face on the mirror carefully. Whenever he saw you, his heart beat furiously, it was the same when you called him, or touched his skin, he couldn’t remember exactly when I started to feel this way. You only wanted to help and perhaps, secretly you thought he was nasty? maybe… you were disgusted when you touched him? Those questions haunted his mind many times. He understood that he was disgusting, he had had sex with many people, he didn’t want to but… _how couldn’t he be nauseating for you?_

“Are you ready my angel?” he heard her soft voice calling him, he opened the door and saw you “Yes” he said “Hey… Would you like to go to the country side?” you asked him “Country side?” he asked curious “Yes, there are many trees, lots of grass, animals and the air is not so polluted” she explained him “Really?” he was excited to go and it was visible in his face, he loved plants, animals. Then, he realized he was so much childish sometimes _‘(y/n) must look me as if I were a stupid little child perhaps, I am not like the people she likes to have sex with, that could be the reason she rejects me’_ he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tallie mentioned is Tallie Lindra.


	9. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil' bit late but here is the new update, enjoy :)  
> Thank you for your support, kudos and comments.  
> <3

“Are you ready, my angel?” he heard her soft voice calling him, he opened the door and saw you “Yes” he said “Hey… Would you like to go to the country side?” you asked him “Country side?” he asked curious “Yes, there are many trees, lots of grass, animals and the air is not so polluted” you explained him “Really?” he was excited to go and it was visible on his face, he loved plants, animals. Then, he realized he was so much childish sometimes _‘(y/n) must look me as if I were a stupid little child perhaps, I am not like the people she likes to have sex with, that could be the reason she rejects me’_ he told himself. He had changed his pajamas for a pair of jeans and a grayish t-shirt, his hair carefully combed you couldn’t help but stare at him, he was so beautiful “I-is is something wrong?” he asked nervously, you had never looked at him with that strange glance, then you realized you were _staring_ like a creep or something “Oh! no, I was thinking about going for our milkshake first and then go to the country side” he smiled and nodded “But, I’ve to change my clothes” you mentioned, he nodded again “If you don’t mind, I’ll wait for you in the living room, I’d like to see garden” he shyly admitted “Sure, Armi”.

_Five years ago…_

_Phasma was looking the sunrise from a high cliff, the darkness disappeared from the sky and the green color of the distant forest, she was able to see from that cliff, begun to be brighter. The wind was cold, and the clouds appeared to be white paint scattered delicately with a brush. A ringtone interrupted her thoughts, the ringing phone stopped its musical sound and a voice replaced it, disturbing the peaceful silence of the place. “Yes, this is Kylo” the voice of her coworker, she walked towards a big rock and had a sit, her elbows on her knees, while she watched Kylo talking with their Boss “Yes, I got it” Kylo said, then Phasma looked again at the beautiful landscape trying to shut her thoughts._

_“Hey, Phas, Snoke wants us back” Kylo told her, she only nodded and walked towards their shared car. “You mind driving? I’m not feeling well” said Phasma taking the copilot seat before her partner could even respond “Sure” he said. Both of them remained silent until Kylo decided to ask her something that anguished him. “Phas, is he really dead?” she looked at him “Of course, I shot him before throwing his car and him down the cliff” she took a cigarette from her pocket and lighted it. “Well, then… we only have to give this shit to Snoke and we will be dismissed for the week” he commented while he shook a small bag with hair in it “Yeah” said Phasma, her tone told Kylo she was not in the mood for talking._

_“Welcome back” a strange voice filled the room as Kylo and Phasma walked in “Thanks” muttered Phasma enough high to the owner of the strange voice to hear. “Here it is, Boss” Kylo took the bioplastic bag from his jacket pocket “Well done” the strange voice answered. The owner of such a strange voice was Snoke, the leader of a medium-sized mafia of the point, Snoke took the bag and smiled “With this we’ll be free from Sheev he keeps threatening us due to his stupid money” Kylo and Phasma said nothing “Whatever, I have stuff to do, you’re dismissed” said the boss of both, they left the room doing no more comments._

_“Hey! What about going for a coffee?” Kylo tried to cheer Phasma up, he knew she was not okay “Well…” she begun to speak making no eye contact “Come on Phas! just a cup of coffee” he said to his friend “Let’s go then” he finally convinced her. When they arrived to the nearest coffee shop, Kylo decided to do more for his friend, after all she, was one of his closest friends. “Phas, I know that you are not feeling okay, but…” she then looked at him, he stopped for a minute, clearly that was a glare for shut him up, he didn’t comprehend how she was capable of intimidating him in situations like the current one, nevertheless he kept talking “I know, he was your friend, he was even closer to you than me, and I do admit between him and I, was a kind of rivalry but… what he tried to do is the same shit as what we did” Phasma sighed and nodded “Yeah, I know… I still can’t believe he was going to kill us because he found someone who paid him more” she commented, then she took a sip from her expresso, Kylo said nothing, he had no more ideas in mind “He was like my brother” she confessed out of nowhere, Kylo lift his gaze, Phasma seemed more pained than some minutes before “Phas, if you need anything, I am here” said the black haired man “Yeah, Ren, thanks”._

_Many months later, they were hanging out at the downtown, they became closer than Kylo expected. “Kylo, do me a favor” Phasma said while they walked through the streets of the luxurious part of the center of the point “Sure, what is it?” Kylo responded “I need to know to which company he is going to sell de DNA” Kylo’s eyes widened at hearing Phasma’s asking “What? Are you planning on buying the sex-doll?” Kylo asked bewildered “Yeah, I would not like it if he ends up with a sadistic pervert” she said immediately “Well, but it will not be him, it is not like it will have Armitage’s memories or something” then Phasma stopped her steps abruptly “I know, Ren” she said loudly “And I know he was going to cut our throats but, that sex-doll… reminds me of him… of the only family I have ever had” Kylo gulped, in fact, Phasma had no family, she joined the mafia when the three of them where very young. Armitage Hux and Phasma became incredibly close to each other, how could he betrayed her? Kylo would understood if Hux tried to kill him, but Phas? … She saved Kylo’s ass plenty of times, he owned her plenty of favors, Kylo would do what she asked him for “Sorry, Phas… I’ll ask Snoke” he finally said._

_As soon as Kylo had the opportunity to ask his boss about the sale of Armitage’s DNA, he did not hesitate “So… you now want to know where I sold his DNA?” Snoke questioned with a grin on his face while he played with the spoon of his Turkish tea “Yeah” Kylo said “Are you planning on selling you DNA or would you like having the sex-doll Armitage sucking your dick?” Kylo chuckled “I might not be the best person of the point but I am not such a bullshit like the ones who buy that things” he commented, then Snoke raised his eyebrows “I thought you might like that sex-doll sucking your dick as a way spit at Armitage’s tomb, since you both had that ridiculous rivalry” Snoke commented, and Kylo said nothing he was about to roll his eyes “I do not know the company, I hired a guy to do the sale” Snoke said._

_Unfortunately, for Kylo and Phasma, despite their effort on finding the sex-doll, they never found out where was sold the DNA of Armitage Hux. Phasma had savings which were enough for buying the sex-doll, she had no family so, she had no more expenses to pay than hers. She could had given Snoke the money he needed for paying his debts, and avoid Armitage getting their DNA sold. However, her Boss would has never accepted it. Armitage betraying all of them, became the perfect excuse for Snoke to kill him and earn a profit from his death, if that had not happened, Sheev Palpatine would had Snoke regretting his stupid decisions._

_Five years later, Phasma was buying some stuff she needed at the rich part of the city, she desisted from finding Armitage sex-doll time ago. She saw an announcement on the screen of the news that said in three months the factories of sex-dolls had to be demolished because of the new laws. She chuckled ‘That laws became effective so late’ she thought, then she continued thinking about Hux, where the sex-doll with his DNA could be? She was sure, Snoke personally made the company name the sex-doll ‘Armitage’ as if doing it could humiliate Hux in the other life._ _She walked out of the store, she was with her headphones on, then she stopped to call a taxi service with an app her phone had. When she lift her gaze, a car passed by, her face became pallid, and it was like she saw a ghost. She was sure Armitage was in that car, he was with someone else, maybe a woman, Phasma couldn’t saw his companion well. Could it be…? Could Phasma really had found Armitage? or her thoughts summoned him on her brain to make him appear in front of her eyes…?_

“Morning, Armitage” your aunt greeted Armi “Good morning” he said smiling while she walked into the living room “We’ve already had breakfast, but if you have no problem I can make you something to eat” he offered shyly. “No, thank you, you need to rest as much as you can” she said smiling disappearing from Armitage’s view. “Auntie! Let me make your breakfast!” you realized your aunt was there and you will not miss the opportunity to make her meal, she always had been so nice. “I’m going to serve you some juice” you added, Armitage almost couldn’t heard your voice due to his heart was beating hard, you looked lovely, then he couldn’t help but following you to the kitchen “How do you feel now Armitage?” your aunt asked him as soon as he entered into the kitchen “Better, now I’m not taking a lot of pain killers as you recommended” he responded “How great! in two days we are going to do a checkup so, we will see how is your whole body reacting to the treatment” she explained him “Yes, thank you” he said smiling timidly. In about an hour you were having your milkshakes, you sent a message to your aunt _‘He probably will feel better there, you know, here are lots of stress for the both of you and, maybe he could feel relieved to be far away from the person who caused him all this harm’_ said the text your aunt sent back to you.

At 2pm you both were on your way to the family’s ranch, you both were talking and paying attention to the beautiful landscapes that appeared as soon as you left the capital city of the point. You decided you had to move, to a different place just in case, you needed to buy a house, and of course you could do it easy if your mom helped you but, for sure you would pay every penny to her as soon as you started to work in the company. “Honey , I want to buy a house for both of us, and…” he had been paying attention to every single word you were saying since you started the long travel to the country side, as if you were a sort of magnificent prince from the books you gave him, that was the way he saw you, you simply were out of this world for his eyes “So, could you to help me to choose one?” you showed him a tablet, he seemed surprised as he took it. He was looking at the many houses’ photos passing them with his fingertips and clicking on some pics he found pretty “I like this one” he told you “Why?” you asked “It has a garden” he said, you looked quickly at all the photos of that house “Yes, a big one” you commented “Do you like the gardens, honey?” He nodded “I like plants” he told you softly.

The car had been driving by itself at the time, that way you could focus on each other and on selecting your new home “Well, let’s search for more houses with big gardens, and…” the website showed up more suggestions as you typed in the browser “Let’s see… tell me which one do you like the most?” you asked “This one! the garden is bigger than the first one” he pointed out amazed by the quantity of flowers he had never saw before “Okay, let’s go to see this house at Monday” you said smiling at how excited he was “But it cost so much money” Armitage said as soon as he saw the price “Oh! don’t worry. It’s okay” you told him “If you want to live in that house, I’ll buy it for you” you told him, he didn’t comprehend why your words affected his stomach so much, he was happy, excited, feeling well... Actually it was not just okay as you told him, you didn’t know how you were supposed to ask your mom to lend you four million coins, your family had the money, but asking was too embarrassing. Two hours later, Armitage and you were almost arriving, just twenty minutes more and you both were going to arrive to our ranch. He was amused seeing through the window, all he could see was green, and he simply loved it. “Do you like it?” you asked him “Yes, a lot, it is so pretty” he had been smiling all the rest of the road, trying to notice every single detail of the landscapes.

Out of nowhere you got a call from Rey, the ringing sound brought you back to reality in seconds “Hey, what’s going on?” you responded the call “Are you going to be at home?” she asked “No, I actually have to see my mom and Armitage joined me” you explained quick “Oh, I see, well… would you like to go to a party?” she asked with her usual cheerful tone “Sure when? is it the _Ritmos Latinos_ party at the University?” you asked back “Yes, it is” she answered “It would take place at the cultural week festival, isn’t it?” you replied “Yeah, are you going to join us or not? of course, you both, you and Armitage” Rey said, all the conversation could be heard in the car, you were using the speakers of it. “I’ll ask him” you said “Okay then, have a nice weekend” she told you “Same” then you hung up. “Would you like to go to a party?” you asked Armitage, he turned around to face you instead of the window “A party?” he raised his eyebrows with curiosity, no one has ever took him to a party, he couldn’t remember what a party was supposed to be like, although it was mentioned at his training “Yes” he said, then looked again through the window, he reconsidered his choice “No… I mean, Rey invited you” he said still looking through the window “No, actually she invited us” you insisted on him saying yes, it would be good for him to have fun at something big like a party “I don’t know” he paused “Please, we’re going to have fun” you interrupted him, insisting again “Like in the bowling alley?” he asked you “Yes, you and me, and the folks” after five seconds, he smiled and nodded, if you were insisting, you must would enjoy his company, that made his lips form a smile, which he tried to hide biting his bottom lip.

“We arrived” you announced, the car stopped and opened its doors “Before going to my mom’s house, I’d like to show you something” you got out of the car and stood in front of Armitage’s door “Come here” you offered him your left hand which he hold contently “It’s beautiful” he said, the grass was incredible green, the sky impossibly bluer “Can I sit down?” he asked you “Of course, angel”. You both were at the top of a mountain, the landscape was awesome… you could see any green mountains covered by grass, trees, flowers. Armi was touching the grass carefully with his fingers, he had many tears over his cheeks, you said nothing, those were tears of joy for sure.

“Miss (y/n)” someone called you. You could recognize that voice almost everywhere, he was maybe the most efficient worker of your mom’s company, and of course your friend “Wexley, how are you?” you stood up “Long time no see” he told you “Yes, you know, the university… but now we are almost finishing this period, the next weeks festivals are going to take place so, I am less busy” you said “I see, we all know you are working hard to keep this business running, you will do it well” he told you with that big smile he used to have all the time “Thank you, I’ll do my best” you looked Armitage out of the corner of your eye, he was entertained by landscape, he did not stood up with you, because you would probably think he was meddling. “Armitage, could you please come here? I’d like to introduce you to someone special” he looked at us, then he stood up and walked towards us “Wexley, he’s my boyfriend, Armitage” you said “Nice to meet you, I’m Snap Wexley” Armi was hearing attentively to Wexley “Nice to meet you, too” he replied smiling “Well… I’m going to see the boss, this year we have produced more apples, we’re planning to sell them to another point but we’re still discussing, I’ll see you tomorrow Miss (y/n), Mister Armitage” he said and left walking slow through the rice field behind you.

Wexley went to see your mom so, no need to rush to your mom’s house. Your aunt was right Armi was very happy, you could say he was less stressed too. You took a basket you secretly put in the luggage compartment of your car, it was full of food you stole from your aunt’s kitchen, you wanted to surprise your angel Armitage. He was sat on the grass, enjoying the magnificent view, you approached and slowly you put the basket on the grass. “I hope you like this” he looked at you and then at the object on the ground “What is it?” he asked in high spirits “We are going to have a picnic” you said and kneeled to give him a hamburger from the basket “Fo-for me?” he asked hesitant to grab the food you were offering him “Yes, honey” he nervously grabbed it “Is something wrong?” you asked “No, I… I have never done anything like this before… I am a little bit surprised” he confessed, his cheeks became red, this time he could not hide it.

You were there for about five hours, after you ate all the food you could brought in that red basket, you both decided to stay a little longer there, this time laying on the grass and hugging each other. Armitage’s head was on your left bicep, his hands were on his abdomen, his breath calm and slow, his eyes shut while he enjoyed the fresh air, the wind caressing his whole face, and the thing he most adored, your company. When the sunset began, you both were already in front of your mom’s house “(Y/n)” your mom welcomed you, she was smiling but, in the moment she saw Armi her face expression changed. “Hello, nice to meet you” your mother then, introduced herself to him “I-I’m Armitage” he was nervous, he wanted to give a nice first impression “He is my boyfriend mom” you told her, she only nodded, if you had a boyfriend you would probably have told her about him time ago, before taking him to the ranch to meet her, it was a little bit strange for her. Barks noises came from inside the house, there were three dogs running towards you to greet you “How are you, buddies?” you hugged each of them, they always were so euphoric especially when you visit the ranch after a long time. Afterwards, one of them greeted Armitage, he seemed to be afraid at first, nevertheless in no time he was playing around with all of them “They like you” you said “I like them too” he answered he was smiling a lot, you had never seen him like that.

“Mom, I have to talk with you about… something really important” your mother just walked into the house, saying no more. “Honey, could you please play with the dogs a little more?” you asked him “Yes” he was happily caressing them all while they responded licking his hands and running around him with tremendous joy. You then walked towards your mom, you explained the whole situation to her, and even you told her some details you considered to be important for her to know. The most you talked about it, the most her face expression changed, at the final se was angry, she told you she was sorry for that guy, that no one should never experience such terrible situations, you told her you took a decision, you were going to take care of him for the rest of his life, after all… what else could you do? You had enough money and plenty of love for him and he would not be able to make it by himself, he was ‘designed’ for being dependent, leave him to his own devices was not an option. Fortunately, she agreed with you, you knew she was going to, your mother had never been a cruel person “Now, I have to ask you something” she was still shocked, and ridiculously mad, she had always been against that sort of business, many years ago when this subject of 'sex-dolls’ started to be very visible in social media through posts, marketing and comments she told you something that you would never forget _'they are sick’_ three simple words full of all her despise… that was true, the sex-dolls who were actually more humans than ‘robots’, who could feel pain, who could feel love, were treated as simple objects which someone could manipulated easily, the sex-dolls were used and thrown away as if their life mean nothing. That sick people wanted to be with someone dependent, because they were afraid of being rejected and abandoned, they wanted someone who can please their desires in no time without complaining, they wanted to have everything from a person but they didn’t want to give even the smallest piece of themselves, how despicable…

You told your mother about your plans on buying a new house, then you proceeded to ask for the money “You want such a quantity of money?” she raised her eyebrows, you were quiet for a minute, you encouraged yourself to speak the best you could “Yes, I don’t want to stay at my current apartment… Maybe I’m just paranoid but…” she interrupted you nodding and laying her hand over your shoulder “No, no. I understand… see, I can lend you the money, but you have to understand that we are running a company, we just cannot do things like buying expensive stuff every time” she told you “Yes mom, I know it, but this time is different, also the only luxurious things I own are my apartment and the car, and I accepted it because you and my dad insisted so much” you explained, she chuckled remembering how you chose a small apartment near the university campus, but your father immediately say no, and begged your mom to not let you live in there and to buy you a expensive one in the nice part of the point, your dad thought you will be safer there “Yes, I know… I cannot give you a permanent job, you’re studying” she said, you of course needed that job, you were not alone anymore, and the treatments of Armitage were sort of expensive “But I need to support him, I--!” you tried to complain, your mom interrupted you again “I know, I know, calm down… you should be focused on the university. I’m not telling you that… both of you have to survive with the quantity of money I have been giving to you until now” she drunk some water from a glass bottle that was on the kitchen counter “I’m going to give you more money, however you’re not going to work yet” she said firmly, almost imposing her will “Really? Are you going to give me more money?” your mom rolled her eyes dramatically as your aunt used to as well “Of course, do you think that I’m like that people with no empathy?”

You smiled wide “No, you’re not” you said “You know that, I always wanted to have more children but… I couldn’t so, I don’t mind supporting someone else” she explained and rubbed your fore arm before she placed a kiss on the top of your head “Yes, mom” you hugged her “Thank you” you told her, moving slightly her body side to side while you hugged her waist “You’re welcome” she responded “But you have to do something” she said suddenly, you just waited for her next words “Buy him more clothes, because as you have explained me, you haven’t bought him more than two t-shirts” I laughed a little “Mom! of course, I have bought him more clothes!” you paused for a while, then with pain in your voice you continued “You know… I have not bought him more things because he didn’t want and… he thinks he has to pay for those things _somehow_ ” you said seriously, your mom nodded, she knew what you mean, ‘ _poor thing’_ she thought while she saw Armitage happily playing with the dogs through the window “Take care of him, no one deserves what he has lived” she pointed out, you nodded, then you opened the fridge and took a bottle of fresh water. “Mom I have to ask you something else” you paused and took a big sip from the glass bottle “Tell my dad about this, I mean he is so sensitive, and he probably felt bad if told him this, the same way as I’ve told you. This situation is…” you paused again it was difficult for you to talk about this, every single time you had done it, you felt fury arise from inside your heart “Yes I will, no problem” your mom said “Now, bring him inside the house, he will catch a cold” she said jokingly, obviously the weather was warm even a bit hotter than you expected.


	10. Mantequilla and the rice fields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all!  
> I hope you are doing well! Thank you for your support and for your comments, kudos and the most valuable thing for me, your time <3
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! the next one we will see our space emo and our supreme Phasma!  
> Would they find the factory which bought Armitage DNA's? or will the things be more complicated for this duo?
> 
> Have a nice weekend!

“Armi!” you went out to take him inside the house, he had a broad smile “I’d like to show you our bedroom” he nodded “I will play with you all later” he told the dogs, then he walked rapidly towards you “(Y/n)” he said your name and gave you a kiss on your cheek “Are you happy here?” you asked “Yes” he responded without hesitating. “Good, honey… let’s see our bedroom, afterwards we are going to have dinner” you said, holding his hand and guiding him inside the big house

He liked to think about you… when you showed him the house’s photos, he didn’t know why you wanted to buy a new house, he thought that maybe, you were worried about Tallie, because she was looking for him… he loved to spend time with you. Before he met you he liked to be alone, no one hurt him, no one touched him; however, when he started to live with you, he didn’t want to be alone anymore, he didn’t liked to be alone in your apartment due to somehow he started to remember the hard times. That’s why he wanted to do the housework although you didn’t let him, he was aware that doing rough movements could hurt him even more, and you caring about every single detail made his heart flutter, no one has ever cared about him that much. Even when Tallie crushed his body, he always had to keep that small house as clean as possible or things could get worse. Movies worked sometimes to not think about the bad situations he had experienced, nevertheless it did not worked as well as cleaning the whole house.

Whenever you were by his side, that thoughts vanished, and thinking about you had the same effect. Bit by bit instead of wanting to be alone, he sought your touch, your fingers caressing his delicately his face, your scent filling his lungs, he thought such necessity was as a sign of his hear getting healed. At the moment Rey called you, his heart ached, it was a different pain, and it was not like the permanent one he knew well, it was like a punch inside his chest. He did not look at you so, you will not discover his sudden jealously, he opted to turn around and fake he was interested in the landscape. He could heard Rey’s voice, when she invited you to a party and when you immediately accepted, he felt another punch. A tear fell on his cheek, he quickly cleaned it up with the back of his hand, fortunately for him you didn’t notice.

_‘Just look at you, how could you think she is going to be with you? She even doesn’t want to use you, how could you believe you can be in a sort of romantic relationship with her?’_

He repeated to himself over and over, he needed to make sure, he was not going to fall in love, that would be only an stupidity, he would never normal, he has caused you lots of problems, he was not okay, who in the whole world would like to be with someone who is broken to the bone? he was just an object, he was created for satisfy necessities, he was not even an animal. _God_ , how he would like to be a human, how he would like to be like the ones she liked. When you asked him to go with you, and he eventually realized all he was thinking about Rey and you was a misunderstanding, he felt stupid, and if you and Rey felt attraction to each other, he had no right to be jealous, he felt embarrassed for being jealous.

The place you showed him was like the one he always had been thinking about. Tallie, had a picture on a wall of her apartment, it was a close up of grass with green brilliant colors and on the background was a blue sky, and everything was so bright inside that picture. He loved it, he used to look at it for hours and imagine how the grass could fell between his fingers and on his face. Daydreaming about the photo helped him to scape for a moment, it was like a spark of light in that dark place. When he had to 'work’, when those people touched all over his body he used to shut his eyes and think about that picture. He imagined he was there, alone, happy and safe, it was his secure place, where nobody could reach him to hurt his body.

His mind was there all the time he had to work, inside that picture. He just let his body react to the stimuli, he moaned, he quivered, until his ‘work’ ended. At some point everything went blank, his moans became loudly, the image was replaced by the void, when that occurred he knew he had come, the image of the grass came into his mind again, however, it used to disappear quickly as if it tried to escape from his mind. Then, he used to open his eyes slowly, he didn’t want to go back to the reality, he wanted to stay there, but that was not possible. Fortunately, every time he thought about that picture he was not able to remember clearly what had happened between those people and him, it was less painful.

When he recovered from his forced high a ceiling or a dirty wall instead of grass used to meet his eyes, that’s what he always saw after _they_ were satisfied. He had no option _'stand up, and clean yourself’_ some of them used to say, he did as he had been told. Afterwards, the people who he had sex with opened the room door, she was there waiting for him. _'Put your clothes on’_ Tallie told him every single time after she walked into the room. He cleaned his cum that was on his belly and the cum, of whoever he had had pleased, which was on any part of his body, then he dress up quickly. The both of them went out of that places after they paid her some coins for what they have done to him.

As soon as they arrived at that house, she gave him something to eat, before she ordered him to take a shower. Then he went to sleep at his place, it was like a closet, but enough large to lay down properly, the floor was always cold but it helped him feel asleep rapidly, he liked those days because he was not beaten. It also meant that the next day she was going to buy some drugs, he was sure he was not going to be touched by her the next day, knowing that gave him some relief. He did not know how much they paid for a pair of hours, and he did not want to find out, he just wanted to forget. They always complained about his body _'he’s so fucking slim, give him more food’_ or _'do not beat him so hard, he looks gross’_ and sometimes he heard _'his face is nice, but I cannot get aroused seeing that body’_.

_'I know, I’m ugly’_ he always thought after the rude comments he used to hear.

When he opened his eyes after you ate hamburgers on your picnic day, he saw you, his head was on your bicep, in the place he always had dreamed to be in, but this time was better, you were with him. _'Don’t give up’_ he told to himself. You then, introduced him as your boyfriend to Wexley, _'it’s a little lie’_ he remembered your words _'I won’t forget it is not real’_ he promised himself.

“So, how are you at the university? you still lik your career?” your father asked “Oh! it’s going well, I’ll show you my grades when this period ends” you told him. You all were eating some pasta “it’s about to finish, isn’t it?” he asked again “Yes we’ll only have cultural activities, some professors said they would like to give us more material for the next period, they said it is going to be useful, so we still have classes” you explained. Armitage was quiet enjoying his pasta, he wanted to show you he could behave “What about you Armitage, do you like cooking?” he asked your ‘boyfriend’ interested in knowing more about him “Yes, I like to cook” he responded “How nice! Finally! someone who is interested in cooking!” he exclaimed “You are obsessed darling” your mom said before she chuckled “No, I’m not!” he responded pinching softly your mom’s cheek “So, Armitage are you going to help me tomorrow right?” he asked the red haired guy “Yes, of course” he smiled sympathetic “Then, we are going to prepare the tastiest breakfast you have ever eat” your said to his wife “We shall see”. Your parents were joking around as every day, they were happy around each other. Armi looked at you, you were smiling, when you meet his gaze, he tried to avoid eye contact all panicked, he felt his face grew hot, why he was so embarrassed?

When your parents decided to go to sleep you did the same, you went to your bedroom and did your routine to go to bed, you laid first, then Armitage came out of the bathroom and climbed onto the be bed “Good night” he whispered before he got cozy with you “Good night, angel” you cooed and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes slowly, your heart was beating hard, and you only hoped he didn’t notice. At some point of the night he had a nightmare, he was moving roughly, that woke you up. This time fortunately he calmed down easily, he seemed to be disoriented because you were in a pretty different place however, it wasn’t as bad as you thought, to comfort him you caressed his hair and his back, he slept peacefully afterwards.

Armi heard the sound of the door being opened the old wood creaked as your dad peek into your bedroom “Pss” your dad saw Armitage was awake, he called the attention of your boyfriend with the strange sound he made “Pss, Armitage” he whispered and made a ‘come here’ gesture with his hand, he stood up carefully to not wake you up “Time for cooking” said your dad and guided the ginger towards the kitchen. You dad told him what you liked the most for your breakfast, they quickly made a nice meal for you and for your mother. While your dad brought your mom her breakfast, Armitage did the same, he walked through the living room carefully to not drop any juice, he opened the door wide and entered in your shared room. You were so pretty to his eyes, your eyelashes, your puffy lips, he for sure was captivated by you.

“Honey, honey” Armitage’s voice was calling you, instinctively you woke up rapidly “Angel” the sun’s light was beautifully covering everything in the room “Here you go” he gave you a tray with everything you liked for breakfast “Oh! my goodness, did you prepare all by yourself?” you asked him smiling “Yes, well your dad told me how to do it” he was smiling too, his shoulders moving back and front nervously, he for the first time felt he was doing something important for you. He sat down next to you “Do you like it?” he asked enthusiastically “Yes, it’s amazing” you grabbed his right hand and kissed it “Thank you” you said, he giggled “You are welcome” he responded.

After enjoying a nice breakfast you took Armitage to many places in the ranch, first you saw the many sown fields your family owned. You grabbed some apples from an apple tree for him. He has never felt better, and it was pretty noticeable, you had hope that one day he will be finally cured just by looking into his eyes and that especial shining they had in that moment. Your dogs were following you both all the time, demanding the attention of Armitage “They like you” you mentioned while you were heading to the stable. “I like them, too” he responded petting the biggest of the pack which had been all the time protective of Armi.

“Armi would you like to go to the place next to the rice fields?” you asked when you almost arrived to the stable “Yes!” he said excited “A-ah I mean, if you are okay with it…” you chuckled “No need to hide your excitement, that lets me know you are enjoying our little walk” he smiled shy as soon as he heard your words, his face was red as a tomato, he loved your kindness, the way you spoke to him, he simply loved spend as much time as possible with you. He didn’t know if he was still going to accompany you to the university so, he tried to be as close as possible to you, because maybe, when you return to the city you will not have so much spare time.

“Are we going to go walking?” he asked, he was exhausted, however if you would told him you were going to walk to that sort of far place, he would do it even if he wouldn’t felt his feet the next day “No, honey, it would not be so good for your current state” you said, then you offered your hand, he without hesitating took it. You grinned and guided him towards a big black mare “She’s Mantequilla” you introduced him to the strong and healthy mare in front of you both “She’s very kind” you mentioned, then you took Armitage hand and tried to place it on Mantequilla’s forehead, he took a few steps back, he was afraid he hadn’t been so close to an animal as big as this mare. “She will not hurt you, please, pet her” he nodded, he trusted you, why would you let Mantequilla hurt him?

He slowly touched the fur over Mantequilla’s forehead. In no time he became more confident around the black mare. “You are going to ride Mantequilla” his eyes went wide, he quickly shook his head “Don’t worry, Armi, I’ll never put you in danger, she’s very docile” his heart was pounding hard, he obviously had never ride a horse, but he didn’t want to disappoint you and after all, he had promised himself something… he promised that he was going to change his life, to experiment new things with you like going to the bowling alley, lay on the grass, and now riding a horse, he will do it, you were by his side, why would he had to be afraid?. You showed him how to climb onto the saddle, he tried then, it was difficult at first but when he sit completely on the black saddle, he smiled big “I did it” he said in such a cute tone you felt your heart melt completely. “Of course, you did it nice, honey” your compliment made his stomach do strange movements again, you quickly climbed Mantequilla and sit behind Armitage, Mantequilla was big and strong enough to carry more than five people so, you were not worried about her.

“Let’s go Mantequilla” you had the reins already grabbed, the mare slowly started to walk “Hold tight, honey” you said to him, he only nodded and smiled, your ride to the rice fields was the best, you and Armitage were having fun, he adored how your arms wrapped his waist, he imagined his future with you, he was going to cook for you, and when you returned home he was going to massage your feet, because you would probably be very tired, you then would kiss all over his face, afterwards you would go to sleep, and he would laid in your arms, just like every day. “Thank you for bringing me here” he said unexpectedly when you three, Armitage, Mantequilla and you, were laying on the green grass he seemed to love “No problem, my darli-” you paused “No problem, Armi” your brain again telling you to not call him that way to not get confused, he was not in love with you, perhaps he would never be.

“Armi” you called him, he looked at you as soon as he heard his name “Whenever you feel bad… you can tell me if you want, I-l don’t want you to feel sad or lonely” you said while looking at your shoes, you were not enough brave to look at his face “You’re not alone” you told him “Thank you” you looked sideways at him “I-I actually felt better after telling you about… my toes and everything else” then you faced him, he was embarrassed so, he was looking at his fingers. Probably his face was all red, whenever you said anything that showed him you were right there for him, his heart beat so hard it appeared it would escape from his chest at any moment.

“Sorry if you felt forced to tell me, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad” you explained after many minutes “It’s okay" he was still avoid eye contact. Afterwards he rested his head on your shoulder. While you both stayed there you didn’t talk to each other again, he just laid his head on your right shoulder and occasionally nuzzled your hair which always smelled exquisite for him. Somehow, you ended up laying on the grass, and Armitage intertwined his fingers with yours. You were doing your best to keep calm, nevertheless, there was your heartbeat always betraying you as the previous day you laid next to the rice fields.

You returned for the dinner your dad used to prepare, you had dinner some hours early than usual. When you finished your meals your dad asked Armitage to help him to make some chocolate cake. So, your mother and you would be able to discuss which house would you bought. “So, what about Armitage staying here while you are at the city?” your mom offered “I don’t know” you said “He is going to be safe and sound here” she added, she obviously cared about Armitage, and probably she was right, he was going to be much better at the country side with your parents “Yeah, but he sometimes… the nightmares and…” you sighed rubbing your eyebrows softly your fingertips as a way to relax a little bit "Yes I know, just suggest it to him, maybe he will agree” she said.

“My amazing wife, my lovely daughter, please, taste our cake!” your father gave a piece of cake to each one “Thank you, dad” you told him before put a great amount of the cake into your mouth, “It’s pretty tasty” Armitage told you as he sat on the couch next to you, you gave him a warm smile, and your my father took a sit next to your mom, they always looked to be so in love, they even looked like a just married couple trying to be so near to each other as much time as possible. You had imagined several times if you one day would you find someone and have a relationship like them. Armi looked so innocent eating his piece of cake, you smiled _‘how could someone hurt this angel?’_ you asked to myself while you remembered how beaten his body was, how scared he was, you were going to suggest him to stay with your parents, but if he wouldn’t agree immediately you would not make him stay away from you.

Time flies, and after a nice talk with your parents and a warm shower, you were finally chilling on your bed “Armi, would you like to stay here until I buy our new house?” you asked him before he fell asleep, this was the best time to ask, because the next day you had to return to the city “With you?” he asked, while you brushed his semi-damp hair “No, with my mom and my dad. Of course, I’m going to come here more often, you are going to be safe here and-”.

“No” he turned around to look into your eyes, searching for a signal, he tried to see if there was any signal of you not enjoying him being by your side anymore “Don’t leave me, please” he begged, his eyes showed how terrified he was of being dumped. You were shocked, you didn’t expected his response could be like this “I need you” he whispered panicked, he immediately regretted his last sentence, he now was ashamed, he was just asking and asking for things and causing you more and more problems “Armitage, I will never…” he spoke again interrupting you “Sorry, I’m just being a load” he paused and gulped the words appeared to not come out “If you want, I’m going to stay here” although he was on the verge of crying, he managed to said it firmly.

Afterwards, he put his hands between his legs looking down, he was determined to accept this, he would not be a burden for you, he would obey and make things easier for you; you deserved it. “Armi” you cooed _‘you are so brave’_ you thought “I will never leave you alone” you cupped his face to make him lift his gaze “Look at me, please” he did as you said, tears were forming on his eyes “Don’t look down, please” you told him, you kissed his nose. This time it was too obvious, his face got super reddish, he looked to the windows rapidly, he was really embarrassed, but there was no way he could hide his blush from you. _What would you think of him?_

_'Is it probably that he likes me that way…? no way’_ you said to yourself rapidly.


	11. Old memories, same pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, hope you like <3  
> Thank you for your comments and kudos, it really encourage me to keep writing.  
> Ma best whishes for you all <3 <3

You both stayed in the same position, no words, no eye contact. “Let’s sleep, you need to rest” you told him breaking the ice, you laid on your back, he joined you. He covered the both of you with a gray blanket, he as always sought for your waist, and you hugged each other until the morning. This time, there were no nightmares he just got a little scared at some point of the night because the wind was blowing hard and the branches of the trees hit slightly the windows. In response he hugged you tight asking for your protection, you kissed the top of his head, and told him some sweet words to make him sure he was save with you and that the sounds were made by the wind, in no time he fell asleep.

“Pst, pst” you heard a little noise, the sun was rising but your bedroom was still not illuminated by the warm light “Pst” you looked to the door, still sleepy you saw your mom who had opened the door a little “Pst” she made that sound again, you knew she had something to say. You moved delicately to not wake Armitage up, he hummed a little bit “Hush” you said and kissed his forehead then, you walked towards the door “What’s going on, mom?” you whispered shaking your hair with your hands making it look more messy.

“Has he accepted?” she asked you “No, well… actually he did but”. You told her quickly about the decision you made, she sighed resigned “I expected this to happen” she commented “Whatever… take this” she gave you a small box, you took it looking at her with a _‘what the hell is this?’_ expression “It’s for him” she added “What’s this?” you opened the box and saw a smartphone shiny package inside “It will be better if you both can communicate efficiently” you smiled “Thank you, mom. But I could bought one for him” you said “But you didn’t” she replied raising an eyebrow “Well, yeah… but we were so busy and… most of the time he was safe I mean, I called my aunt a lot and I checked him every single minute, I called him through the house phone” you explained rapidly. However you thought for a second about what you mother had said: something bad could had happened while you were not home and he would not had been able to tell you soon, _what if he need to hide in a place far away from the old fashioned phone?_ “Your dad bought it online three days ago, it came today and he wants to give this smartphone to Armitage” she told you, your dad and his big heart.

“Thank you, but…” you let out a deep sigh of desperation “I am not enough mature to take care of him, are I?” you said disillusioned “Of course, you are” your mother quickly responded “Mom! just look at him! It’s like I am not able to protect him properly, I cannot make him happy, I cannot even…” you spoke again, you brought you hand over your mouth to rub it, you needed courage to say your next words “I’m such a failure” your mom right away held your hands “That’s not true, my daughter, in life there are lots of unexpected situations, you can’t control everything, you can’t even predict what’s going to happen or what’s not” you bit your lips, before you could say anything else, your mom continued “You are doing your best, I know it. You just need to calm down and you need to control better yourself, I-” she was interrupted by Armi’s sleepy voice calling you “Go” your mom whispered before giving you a kiss on your forehead, you nodded and walked back to your big bed.

“Yes, angel?” you asked closing the door behind you, the sound of your mother’s steps fade as she got away from the bedroom “Why are you crying?” he asked concerned, he stood up immediately and approached you, he cupped your face between his hands “wha-t?” you touched your right cheek, it was wet, he kissed your tear softly, the kiss seemed to last an eternity, his lips felt incredible against your skin, you closed your eyes for a moment, you were smitten, there was no other explanation for your state “No, no. I just… I don’t know” you said as soon as his puffy lips left your flesh “Don’t cry, please” he told you his hands still on your cheeks, you smiled your heart suddenly was filled with happiness as your skin got warmer with the heat of the sun bathing the entire house “Look, it’s a present from my parents” you said changing the subject “A cellphone?” he asked curious, manipulating the shiny package, he for sure has never had like this in his hands “Yes, it’s for you… now, we can communicate all the time”. He raised his eyebrows “For me?” he asked surprised, no one except you, had given him a present, he was so lucky for having you and your family in his life. You began the day explaining him rapidly how to use the smartphone, he understood every single function you taught him in no time, he was pretty smart, would he like study things which are connected to maths or science? If he would, you immediately would hire a private tutor for him, anything for this cute boy.

“So, can I print the photos?” he asked you intrigued by the functions of the object he had in his hands “Sure, when we arrive home I’ll tell you how” you replied, a big smile appeared on his face, then he kissed you check “Thank you” he said, your face became reddish and he noticed this reaction for the first time, he was not certain about the cause of your face getting red. He thought of many possible causes but his head got swamped with thoughts rapidly _‘it will be better if I do not try to find an explanation for this’_ he told to himself attempting to shut his thinking up, he instead, focused his attention on the smartphone. _'You are going to be happy, I promise’_ you thought while you saw him so interested in the phone. You loved when he showed curiosity, which meant that not all inside his heart was pain and suffering.

_Meanwhile in the city_

_Phasma and Kylo walked next to each other. They recently had finished a job for Snoke, the image of Armitage in that car did not disappeared from Phasma’s mind, she decided she had to do more, if it could be possible, to find him. Their previous attempts to find Armitage failed, and that discouraged her, what could be different this time? Well, at least she was sure she saw him… “Kylo” she spoke the name of his partner “Yeah?” he asked astonished, this was the first time after a few weeks Phasma seemed to want to talk after a mission. She preferred to remain quiet after she saw Armitage until she gathered her thoughts together “I saw him” she said, keeping the quick pace of his steps “Who?” Kylo asked knitting his eyebrows “Armitage” then the eyes of the black haired man opened the widest Phasma had seen in many years “Are you sure?” he asked as soon as he processed the information his coworker had just told him “Well, I saw someone who truly looked like him he was inside a car, I don’t know why but, since I saw him I have had this hunch telling me that guy is him, you know, the sex-doll” she explained. Kylo did not wanted to vanish the hope of his friend, however both of them had searched for long time, they event looked in the archives of the five fabrics of sex-dolls of the point when the government forced them to close and what did they find? Nothing._

_“Phas, are you sure? the guy you saw could have being just another redhead” he commented "I am sure Kylo, I would never forgot his face” Kylo sighed “Phas, I am not telling you that, I mean we did not find his name in the donor’s database, neither a photo of a sex-doll similar to him in those archives” Phasma nodded “I know, but if he did not appeared-” Kylo cut Phasma off “Yeah, yeah, Snoke probably asked which ever company he chose to sell the DNA to not register any name and what about the archive of every sex-doll they had created?” Kylo shook his head trying to convince Phasma that what she had seen was a product of her mind, he now was concerned about the mental health of his friend, she had been so obsessed to find Armitage, Kylo thought her mind probably was making her hallucinate. And Phasma could feel the worry of Kylo, she knew he was genuinely worried about her health, after all, how many times she had not slept thinking about where the sex-doll could be, and Kylo for sure noticed her fatigue._

_“Kylo, I… recently asked a friend who used to work at a fabric of sex-dolls what could be the reason of a sex-doll not being registered in the main archives” she commented, her friend listened to her carefully, and she was still surprised how Kylo still had not left her side, even when practically all she talked about was Armitage “That friend of mine told me that sometimes the sex-dolls were removed from the archive because they died in the middle of the training or because they were stolen, that happened twice in the fabric my friend was working at” Kylo’s lips parted to say something about this, but nothing came from his mouth “There’s a possibility that Armitage, I mean, the sex-doll is still alive” Phasma added “Why, why do they delete that information?” Kylo asked as soon as he could speak “If they don’t do it they will still have to pay taxes and they will not earn any perks, it’s better to pretend those sex-dolls didn’t even existed” his friend explained pensive._

_Kylo passed his hand through his hair, thinking what to say next “The car” Kylo said, his friend waited for a more coherent sentence while Kylo bit hard his bottom lip “The car you saw that guy in… what kind of car was it?” Phasma did her best to remember “A luxurious one, I did not even had time to look at it, it turned to the right and it disappeared” Kylo nodded “Okay, so, why would someone who owns a car like that would steal a sex-doll?” Kylo asked her shrugging “I mean that someone must have money, and why would a gangster like Snoke would put themselves at risk buying a stolen sex-doll and be tracked down more easily by the police with the help of the corporations that own those fabrics?” Kylo pointed out, then he grabbed his head with both of his massive hands, nervous to hear the new plans of Phasma to track down the sex-doll “I don’t know Kylo, shit! if we could only know where are those fucking secret archives of those fabrics” Phasma sighed and shut her eyes for a moment._

You both returned to the city he evening of the last day Armitage you stayed with your parents. You arrived a little bit late to the house of your aunt so, the both you had dinner and went to bed as soon as you could. In the morning you felt terrible for waking up Armitage, who was pretty exhausted because of the trip. However, when he heard he was going to the university with you all his tiredness fade away, he loved to be near to you, and he wouldn’t let pass this opportunity due to his fatigue. When your non-official classes were over, your friends were discussing where you all go to celebrate Rey’s birthday while you saw from the main hall of the faculty the last presentation of the day, a Nigerian dance which was taking place on the green areas “So, what about, going to have breakfast at a restaurant?” Finn asked “Sure, but is not breakfast time anymore” Rey said knitting her eyebrows “I haven’t have a proper breakfast, so for me it is” Finn replied sticking out his tongue to Rey, she laughed “Not my fault you are too lazy to wake up early” she this time stuck her tongue out “Would you like to go?” you asked Armitage softly while they were discussing which restaurant they preferred “Yes, I’d like to” he responded.

The last Nigerian dance finished so, the activities about African cultures had officially finished, in the university there only was a small market where people who had African blood were selling many products, “Let’s go for some Turkish food” Poe said as soon as he walked out of the toilet “What do you say?” he asked “Sure, Turkish food is okay” Rey replied. “Why are you not selling Egyptian things at the small market, Finn?” you asked him with curiosity “Oh, I don’t know…” he told you rubbing the back of his head “Your mom has Egyptian ancestry, hasn’t she?” you asked again “Yes, but he forgot to prepare some food to sell” Poe said, Finn giggled “Gosh, I thought you wouldn’t expose myself to the guys” Finn tickling the waist of Poe, who only laughed trying to grab the hands of his boyfriend.

The way to the Turkish restaurant was full of laughs, jokes and birthday songs dedicated to Rey, who got all red when you decided to sing again for her. The restaurant was half empty when you all arrived, but twenty minutes later it was at its full capacity “Told ya this restaurant is popular” Finn said “You will love your food, Rey” he commented “We shall see, Finn, this is my first time at a Turkish restaurant. If I don’t like the food you own me an especial gift for my birthday”. All of you were teasing Rey about Mitaka, she covered her face every single time she blushed for a comment “I swear everybody knows they are in love with each other in the whole faculty except them” Poe pointed out “False!” Rey exclaimed embarrassed “Why don’t we call Mitaka right now?” Finn suggested jokingly “No! no! don’t dare you!” Rey said pointing at Finn with her finger.

All of a sudden, Rey’s phone vibrated, it was a call “Oh my gosh is Mitaka!” Finn almost screamed when he saw the name on the screen, Finn quickly took the phone of Rey from the table “Please, answer him!” you and your friends have seen how many times Rey didn’t not respond to messages or calls because she was too much afraid to say anything stupid “Yes, Rey, please! Maybe he will say something about your birthday” Poe insisted “No, guys what am I going to say?” she was moving her fingers nervously on the table “Come on Rey! Just answer the phone!” you were the one who insisted this time. Meanwhile Armi watched the full scene with a smile over his face, all of you were so charming, warm and funny, he loved to hang out with you and your friends, being next to you and them, made the insides of his mind became brighter, also it made him think someday he would be normal like you.

“Hello? Mitaka?” Finn answered the call without hesitation “Yes, this is Finn, Rey went to the toilet” while he was talking through the phone, Rey whispered “No, no” and moved her hands frantically in the air “Oh! she’s here, wait a sec!” then Finn gave her the cellphone “Answer, for god’s sake, Rey!” Poe was enjoying seeing how sweaty Rey’s face became “Hello, Dopheld?” Rey almost whispered. All of you were paying attention to her, even Armitage wanted to know what Mitaka would say “Oh! thank you, Friday?” Rey spoke, all the four glances on her making her feel more anxious “I bet you five coins it’s a date!” Poe whispered to you “S-sure, I’ll see you on Friday” Rey hung up and breathe out dramatically “He asked me for a date” she finally spoke, her grin made obvious how happy she was.

When you ended your main meal, the conversation turned deeper according to your friends “Have you ever imagine how it could be living in the ancient countries?” Rey asked while she took a piece of Turkish delights “Do you mean those like USA, China, South Africa, you know… those before living in the points?” Finn asked her back “Yeah, how it could be?” Rey was thoughtful while she chewed her dessert “Not better than the points for sure” Poe said lifting one of his thick eyebrows “Maybe is better this way, when the countries vanished, wars disappeared with them” you commented “Yeah, maybe is better this way” Rey responded taking more pieces of Turkish delights “You liked the food, didn’t you?” Finn teased her “Yeah! I’ll admit it! though you still own me a especial gift for making me answer to Mitaka” she teased Finn back, their friendship was based on teasing, sticking out their tongues but most important on wishing the best for each other although the last one was the less noticeable from the outside.

 _‘A woman had been found in the woods near to Sydney District, her body was found quartered’_ the television on a restaurant’s wall was showing the news channel. “What the hell?! Another corpse?” Finn exclaimed concerned _'the policemen said that this could be a murder, however most of the corpse had been eaten by the wolfs of that area, when the police arrived so, rather than a murder it could just be a wolf attack as the Police Department of that district states’_ the images of course we’re censored, nevertheless those still disturbed Armitage “(Y/n), what’s that?” he asked whispering in your ear “Honey, don’t worry, I’ll explain you later” he nodded and held your hand tight in response “I’m here, angel” you whispered squeezing his hand. “It’s kind of creepy” Rey commented “It’s unfair, and cruel” Poe said clearly moved by the news.

“Poe, would you like to drink anything else?” Finn asked him, everyone noticed he was trying to change the subject “Yes, I’d like a beer” Finn caressed the cheek of his lover, Poe blow him a kiss “Guys would you like a beer too? I’ll pay” he offered, Rey and you accepted, Finn stood up “What about you, Armitage?” he asked due to there was no response of ‘your boyfriend’. “N-no, thanks” Armi replied “C’mon just one beer” Finn insisted “No, I don’t like it much, thank you” Armitage responded “Well… what about a juice or a soda?” Finn insisted again “I’d like a soda, please” Finn nodded and smiled kind to the ginger “Then I’m going to order the drinks and I’ll tell them to turn off the TV”.

You were planning to ask the owner the same. Nobody there liked to saw such images, everybody in the restaurant seemed to be uncomfortable, and maybe the owner didn’t notice because she was too busy. The drinks arrived soon with an apology of the owner. When you started to drink your beer, Armitage suddenly let your hand go, he was careful to not make any contact with you neither with your friends since that moment “Are you okay?” you asked him he just nodded. Your friends noticed but said nothing, he could feel dizzy or anything, they did not wanted to make him feel more uneasy. He didn’t talk to you until you both arrived at your aunt’s house, he was distant and pretty anxious all the way.

 _9pm_ and you had not noticed any change in his attitude. He had been sat on the sofa, he was just looking down all the time. You decided to sat next to him, he shivered immediately “Honey, are you… scared? Is there something wrong?” there was no response “Armi, please… tell me” you insisted, but he remained quiet “You are with me, I’m going to protect you" you tried to figure out what was distressing him, you had a possibility in your mind, but needed to be sure “Did you saw something else than the image of the TV that scared you?” you took his left hand into yours, and he didn’t move. In that moment he appeared to be a real doll. You were trying to understand why he was acting that way, to call his attention you squeezed his hand “Honey, please I don’t understand why are you doing this” he was still looking down, you bit your lips, you were about to ask another question when he finally spoke “W-what… would you like me to do?” some tears where about to fell from his eyes as he stuttered, his hands were damped in cold sweat “What are you talking about?” you were getting scared. _What he was thinking about? Was he having an attack of anxiety? What did he mean?_

“Would you like to see me touching my b-body or?” he gulped, his chest going up and down heavily. He was ashamed you could saw that clearly, he was ashamed, scared, sad “Hey, hey” you cooed “Why do you think so?” he looked at you then he shook his head, he panicked in a second “Sorry” he whispered before he went upstairs rapidly as trying to escape “No, no, Armi” you followed him almost running “Armitage” you called him the calmer you could. As soon as he felt your grip on his skin he just let his body collapse on the stairs, he lift his gaze to meet yours. His eyes wide open, he seemed surprised and scared as hell “S-sorry” he did his best to speak while many of his beautiful tears fell on the wood stairs “Hey, I’m (y/n)” you cupped his face with both hands as you kneeled down “It’s okay, angel” you nodded while you caressed his cheeks with your thumbs, he had a guilty expression over his face which intrigued you more “Please tell me, why you are scared?” he was avoiding eye contact, looking to his right side “I-I” he dither to speak but what else could he do? You deserved an explanation for his silly and sudden behavior “It’s difficult to explain, I just got confused, I--”. He paused how was he going to explain this? How were you going to understand if he did not told you the whole story? However he was not in the mood, he wanted to go to bed and sleep until the morning so badly “Don’t push yourself, honey” you helped him to stand on his feet, he then whispered “Good night” and walked away from you, what else could you do in such a moment? You only sat on the stairs and sighed, would it be right if you asked about this in the morning or would it be better to let it go?


	12. New home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there!  
> Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy this one.  
> Soon we'll see what Phasma can do to find Armitage, will she get the chance to take him away from reader?  
> Stay tuned, lovelies!  
> Thank you for your support!

The next he did not talked about the reason of his sudden strange behavior, and the less you wanted was asking and making him feel uneasy so, you decided to not mention it. You both did your normal morning routine, he for sure was going with you, because in the evening the Ritmos Latinos party would take place. You received a message from Rey reminding you about the aforesaid party. As soon as Armitage and you arrived at the conference hall in your campus you heard a gossip, it appeared that a girl who studied at your campus lost her sex-doll, and people said she distributed photos of him all over the Faculty. When Rey, who always knew exactly what was going on the faculty confirmed the gossip about that girl, you got tense because there was a possibility of that girl being the violent one. “A girl lost her sex-doll” Rey told you when we left a conference about Mongolian culture “What?” you got concerned, you had not seen any flyer, the conference room had its own parking lot why would you go across all the campus when you could only park your car in front of the conference hall? “Yeah, everyone is talking about that” she said “Is she studying here?” Finn asked her “Not at our faculty, she’s from the faculty of engineering” Rey added “You know everything about people?” Poe said joking “No! I just have that information” they were talking while you were getting more and more nervous, Armitage stomach was doing strange things, not those things that felt good when he saw you, all his body was slowly filling with adrenaline and anxiousness. However, if he was the person that girl was looking for, hadn’t Rey, Poe and Finn told you already the lost sex-doll was similar to Armitage? 

“Are you okay?” Poe asked, you had zoned out for many minutes, you shook your head rapidly “Yes… I am” you responded still nervous “Are you both okay? Did you fight?” Finn asked, you didn’t noticed Armi was looking down, quiet, you made quickly an excuse “No, I…” then Rey interrupted you, fortunately you had not to say your silly and unbelievable excuse “None of your business, Finn” she said joking “Go to hell, asshole, I was just worried” he laughed poking Rey’s cheek. “Hey, let’s go to the toilet or my bladder will explode” Poe exclaimed “We’ll go to buy something, see you in the next conference” you replied “See ya!” Rey said before Armitage and you left. “(Y/n?)” Armi called you desperately he was almost trembling “Honey, calm down… everything is going to be alright” you hugged him as rapidly as you could “I’ll protect you, okay?” he nodded, it probably would had been better for him to stay with your parents “Maybe she will find me” he said concerned, tears were flooding the corners of his eyes “I want to be with you, don’t leave me, I don’t want to punished” he said while his lips puffy quivered “That will never happen” you pointed out, he was trying his best to not cry you could see it “If it is necessary I’ll die, I’ll go to jail, nobody will ever touch you again” you reach for his hands which you held tight “I promise” you whispered, he nodded “Thank you” he softly spoke, if he didn’t cried in that moment was because you had told him to not do it in public “You’re so brave” you told him, hoping he would never leave your side.

“Hey! What did you buy?” Poe asked “Oh…” the guys were in front of you both “Uh, we decided to wait for you” you said rapidly, you were talking about going for some popcorn or chocolate for the conference when a girl ran into you “Could you tell me if you have seen him?” She gave all of you sheets of eco-paper with a guy’s face printed on “My phone number is written here” she explained desperately her personal information to contact her “Please call me as soon as possible if you see him” then she walked rapidly through the hallway asking more people about the boy in the pic. You saw the paper, that guy was Asian, he was that girl’s ‘sex-doll’ it was written in the eco-paper. You felt relieved instantly, it felt like, since the moment Rey commented it, you had been carry a huge weight on your back and fortunately it was not there anymore. “What the hell is wrong with the people like her?” Poe exclaimed, he was clearly pissed off “Those ones who own sex-dolls?” Rey asked innocently “Yeah, and with all the people who are rich” he told us while he glared to the girl who was desperately spreading her sheets of eco-paper “Thank you, Poe” you told him sarcastically “No, I mean… not you. You’re the only rich person I have ever met who is not a jerk” he commented with a blush on his cheeks, then the conversation returned to the popcorn or chocolates issue, you looked at Armitage, he was relieved too _'you, okay?_ ’ you make the gestures with your mouth without sound, he nodded. You squeezed his hand and both smiled. The activities ended about 5pm, after those conferences everybody was ready for the party “Are you going to teach us how to dance _salsa_ or not, Poe?” Rey asked while she eat her hamburger “Sure, all of you will learn except for Finn who is a lost cause” Poe said with a shit eating grin on his face “I’m a nice dancer!” Finn complained. You all got separated for a moment, Poe and Finn were outside in front of the main building, they were eating. Poe previously said he was pretty hungry. As Rey had already eat, the three of you were still inside the building, Rey had to talk with a lecturer and you and your boyfriend offered to wait for her, she accepted. You were exhausted for the previous situation you only need to be near to each other and sit peacefully on the stairs.

A blue SUV parked in front of the girl who had lost her sex-doll, she was outside too, sat on a bench, and everyone didn’t suspect that from that SUV were going to get out four men dressed in blue suits. They carried a black plastic bag, it was pretty big. The girl of the engineering faculty was there with a friend, she didn’t noticed those men until suddenly the guys threw the bag they carried on her lap, it was her ‘sex-doll’. When Rey, Armi and you were walking outside looking for your friends, there were some curious people and the university’s security guards around the girl, she was crying and shouting inconsolably, you were sure the whole campus could heard her. You saw the pool of crimson blood and your gaze shifted immediately to Armitage’s hand, you turned him around in order to not hide such a brutal scene from his mind “Look at me, honey, look at me” he was shocked, it was late “Let’s fucking find them, and get out of here” Rey said panicked. A distant scream, it was the voice of Finn “Rey! Rey! help me!” he was almost carrying Poe who seemed to be dizzy “Sure!” Rey said and cleaned some of Poe’s vomit from his lips “Let’s go to my house is the nearest one” Rey offered while she took a handkerchief from her pocket “Yeah, it’s the best option” Finn “My car is at the conference hall’s parking lot, do you need help with Poe?” you asked “No, no, let’s just walk quickly” he responded.

“It was a guy… his body was quartered, lots of blood, something that seemed to be his intestines… his arms his legs, it was horrible” Poe said when you all arrived at Rey’s house. You were relaxing in the living room, her dad Luke was also there holding the hand of Poe. He was very impacted, he saw the whole scene in full display, Finn commented his boyfriend vomited as soon as he saw the corpse. Armitage was getting more and more scared as he heard Poe, that’s why you were hugging him, Finn was hugging Poe too. “Guys, I guess it would be better if you stay here this night” Luke said, so much worried could be visible on his facial expression “Yeah, guys… don’t leave, it’s too late and this was…” Rey commented rubbing her arms “We’ll stay here, Poe is not feeling well, thank you very much” as soon as Finn said this, Poe ran to the bathroom, he vomited again “We stay, too” you said passing your hand through your hair “I’ll prepare two rooms for you all” Luke said “N-No, please” Poe was stood up near to the bathroom’s door he seemed to not be completely recovered “We can sleep here, we all” he told Luke “I don’t want to be separated from them now” he admitted shrugging, Luke just nodded “Well then, I’ll bring some blankets, pillows” he went upstairs and Rey followed his father. You sent a message to your mother telling her Armitage, your friends and you were okay, you attached a pic of you all, so your mother would not be concerned. “What’s going on, (y/n)?” Armitage asked you whispering “Calm down, my angel, this is not connected with us” he nodded and laid his head on your lap, he took your right arm and placed it around his shoulders, you kissed his head in response. You all didn’t talk in many hours, everyone was shocked, no one wanted to talk.

“There are news!” Rey exclaimed breaking the ice “What they say?” Finn asked interested shifting his position on the sofa to hear Rey better. “A sheet of paper was glued to the plastic bag, it said 'your daughter is the next corpse, Eduard Foster” Rey was reading the news out loud “She’s the daughter of that man?!” Finn exclaimed, Luke rubbed his forehead, he knew who was responsible of this terrible act “Yes, I didn’t know neither” Rey responded “We must remember that Senator Foster was accused in June of being covering up illegal business” Rey continued reading “It probably was a revenge or something” you said and sighed “Yes it could be, I guess they are threatening him” Rey concluded biting her lips making them reddish “What else does that article says?” Luke asked his daughter “Nothing else” she whispered shaking her head. “Poor guy” Luke commented while he has a sit next to you “Yeah, it’s unfair” Poe replied “Rey, had the university said something about this?” you asked, but she shook her head again “Probably all the activities will be postponed” Poe told you “Probably” you replied and gulped, you needed to rest, later you would think about the harsh situation, after all, as you told Armitage, you were not connected to it, however it was difficult to not think about such a thing. The living room was quite again, Poe looked at Armitage for a minute, the ginger boy was shutting his eyes while he enjoyed your warm lap, the bloody images came to his mind although he did his best to kept them away. Poe approached him and you “Armitage?” he cooed, Poe sat on the floor crossing his legs “Are you okay?” he asked your boyfriend “Y-yes” Armitage said sort of nervously, but he kept seeking refuge on your lap “I know that this is a really bad experience, and everyone here is kind of scared, please do not hide your feelings, it’s okay to feel scared, bad, if you felt that way… We’ll help you, okay?” Poe told him with eyes filled with compassion, Armi smiled and nodded “Thank you” he said, even your friends were kind like you “And don’t be ashamed please, I vomited a lot on my shirt so…” Poe chuckled, Armi laughed a little at his comment “Thank you” he repeated.

You didn’t notice that Luke was in the kitchen preparing the dinner, until the room was filled with a very delicious smell “Guys, please, eat something and then go to sleep” Luke called for you all from the kitchen, then Armitage, Poe and Finn walked to the kitchen where Rey’s dad served a delicious soup while “I prepared something special for you, Poe” he gave him his special dinner which seemed to be less greasy “Thanks a lot” Poe said smiling “You will feel better when you finish eating this soup” Luke commented “Rey, please give them a tea” the girl nodded and immediately did what her father asked, meanwhile Luke was finishing the main course. That night you all slept in the living room, except Luke, he was in his room upstairs. You were resting on the floor, Finn and Poe used to sleep hugging each other like Armitage and you. Rey was there too, she was covered in many blankets on the sofa, Poe told her to sleep there due to there was no more space for her on the floor and she insisted on be next to her friends. “You will stifle yourself with all those blankets” Finn told Rey “Oh! just shut up man” Rey faking her anger “Are you going to spend the winter like a bear?” Finn said joking, which made you all laugh loud “None of your business, by the way… Don’t you sleep naked?” Rey replied, Finn got embarrassed and covered his face dramatically Poe bit his lips to muffle his laugh “Why did you say that? Armitage is gonna think I’m weird” Finn started to poke Rey’s body with his foot “Oh! what’s wrong with you?!” Rey laughed uncovering her face and reached for Finn’s foot “You seem like a mummy” you commented “Oh! you too? I believed you were in my team”. Armitage and Poe were laughing hard while you and Finn were teasing Rey and she tried to grab your feet. “We should do this more often” Rey said laughing “You just were complaining seconds ago! and now you want to organize a slumber party” Finn teased her again “But! this is pretty funny” she commented throwing a pillow to Finn’s face “Yeah, next time we ask Mitaka to join us!” you exclaimed and throw a pillow to her, she got as red as a cherry and she hid in her blankets.

The next morning Armitage and you went to your apartment, you barely slept, you all were talking all the night. The activities at the university of course we’re suspended. You called the real estate agent, you were not busy and the sooner you bought the house the better for you both. “Honey, are you ready?” you were next to the main door, looking for your lipstick “Almost done!” he said from the bedroom. “Ready” he was now in front of you “What did you put on your lips?” he asked staring at them “Some lipstick” you said kind of nervous, he was so handsome, and he focusing his yes on you only made your stomach move more “Your lips look pretty” he said “Ah, thank you honey… let’s go, Mrs. Williams is waiting for us” you responded, afterwards you drove far away from the rich part of the city, after half an hour you both were on a rich suburb, the fancy and tall buildings were replaced by big houses and many green areas. While you were driving Armitage decided to tell you how he escaped. The place where he escaped from her was a department store which you saw when the car stopped because of the red light at an intersection. ‘She’ really needed to find a toilet, he waited a minute in front of the toilets’ door, sixty seconds after, he ran as quickly as he could, he thought it probably would be the only chance he could ever had. That department store was maybe at fifteen minutes driving from your current apartment. The best way to avoid run into that girl was living in a faraway neighborhood.

“Hello Miss (y/n)” Mrs. Williams greeted you as soon as you got out of the car. The three of you walked into the living room of the house, the big back yard could be seen through big glasses “Do you like it?” you asked him “Yeah, it’s just like the pictures we saw” everything was pretty big, tall, clean and white, you were not used to live in places like this house, even the house of your mom was more… warm? However with a full redecoration you would turn that cold house into a cozy home “The furniture is included in the price, isn’t it?” you asked to your real estate agent “Of course, but upstairs there’s no furniture, because the price would be so much expensive, that’s why there are only the essentials here” Mrs. Williams explained. Then, she guided you both to the main bedroom “This bedroom has a very big balcony, you can see the back yard from here, also the balcony connects this bedroom with the studio and other small room” she was explaining everything about that house, letting you know the important details “Well, I’ll leave you alone to decide if this is going to be your new house” she said with a kind smile on her face “Thank you” both of you said, afterwards Mrs. Williams went downstairs. “What do you think?” you asked Armitage “This is the one I like” he said smiling, moving his shoulders shyly “So, you didn’t like the other ones?” you asked again “B-but this has a balcony, and a big back yard, the others don’t have any balcony” he pointed out “That’s right and are even more expensive for the green-pool, then we’ll buy it and if you want a green-pool, I’ll got it constructed” you said approaching him “W-where I am going to sleep at?” he asked, he was a little worried you would say he was going to sleep in another room, far from you “Here, with me” you held both of his hands and squeezed softly them, you thought he might was telling you he wanted to sleep alone in a kind way “But! if you want… you can sleep alone, I’ll buy you a bed and a--” you couldn’t complete the last word he immediately held your hands tightly “No!... I mean, I like to sleep near to you” his face and ears got red, he should not told you that in such a needy way. That night you moved to the new house, you put everything you both owned in the car, even your bed which was able to compress. Your mom used to rent furnished apartments, so, you decided to leave most of the things there to make things easier for your mom.

You spent the next days buying furniture for your home, Armitage and you went to many stores and you both also assembled your new chairs that activity was very funny. You bought Armitage more things like a better printer, clothes, many stuff for cooking, etcetera. You also had plenty of time to go to the clinic to do the checkup for Armitage, it showed his body was finally completely okay, which meant it was a perfect opportunity to remove the tattoo from the wrist of your ‘boyfriend’. He was _very very very_ happy that day, he experienced just good days in two weeks after the incident on the University. Your aunt also told you it was safe to start a treatment for Armitage’s skin. In the vacations you chose going to work at your company rather than go to the countryside, you had to pay your mom for that house “Did you take your medicine?” you asked him as you prepare your stuff for going to the company “Yes” he said kissing your cheek “Please, eat healthy” he gave you a lunchbox he made himself “Thank you, angel” you kissed his cheek back “I’m leaving” you said and quickly walked to the garage, you got in the car and started it, you lift your gaze to see him waving and sending you some kisses, you winked at him smiling, you sent a kiss back. You did not took him to the company, because it was always a stressful atmosphere in all the main offices, plus he would not be as comfortable as in home and he probably would get bored rapidly. He used to message you and to send photos of what was he doing during the day such as the food he made, origami, the flowers of the garden, etcetera, he was so sweet in those messages.

Six months after his chest didn’t hurt again, all that time he had been talking to you about what ‘she’ did to him, and it helped him to feel better. Escaping was the best decision; he was not able to endure more, and he knew it. His first time having sex wasn’t a good experience, it hurt a lot but he believed it was normal, after all, he believed he was made to do whatever his master asked him. However, he didn’t know why he wanted to cry every night, he really didn’t comprehend why he felt bad. When she started to take him to please other people everything became worse… most of the times they used to tell him at least one humiliating word, to spank him, to slap his face until it was all red, and although it was not common, sometimes they choked him until he felt he was going to pass out. Nevertheless, compared to what she used to do to him, he preferred to please them.

What affected him the most were the things that one man always told him before he used his body; he talked about god, heaven, and etcetera. He said many things that only made him feel dirty and worthless. Those words made him to remember constantly that he was just an object with no right to cry or complain. In the training the sex dolls were told about life and death as something natural, the religious man explained him that people go to heaven when they die, it didn’t matter what kind of things they did in world if they regretted it, they can enter to the heaven. He also told him that _shit_ like him would never get into that paradise because, sex dolls had no soul, they were just objected to be used and therefore dumped when they did not were useful anymore. His desire to die grew as the weeks went on. _What would happen?_ The only thing he knew was that the pain would stop, that was enough for him. He didn’t deserve something as holy as heaven, she was _filthy, obscene_ … In no time he was praying for being killed, however it was like god was not hearing him, maybe god didn’t hear to the things like him.


	13. Coins and cookies tell you more about Tallie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, I hope you like this one <3  
> I think this story is too long, would you like me to resume the next chapters? or would you like to read all the fluff? and I guess in a couple of chapter we will have some NSFW...  
> Tell me what do you think!  
> Have a nice day!

_Phasma had not made any progress since her last conversation with Kylo about Armitage. She begun to lose faith, she asked many dealers who sell expensive drugs in different rich parts of the city but no one appeared to have seen Armitage. Meanwhile, Kylo waited for long hours, in his free time, in the café which was on the street Phasma saw Armitage the other day. Nevertheless, the situation seemed to be the same as five years ago, they had no more clues, they had nothing but the hope of Phasma._

_This day, Kylo and Phasma were sent to collect some money a Priest owed to Snoke. They were inside the small dirty apartment of that man, it was located in a small ghetto at the south of the city. Kylo was sit on a chair in front of the Priest which had been pushed roughly into his sofa by Kylo’s hands. “So, you know why we are here, you haven’t pay in months, and my Boss wants his money back right now” Kylo said as calm as he could while Phasma sniffed around the apartment for the money “I told I do not have any money!” the Priest replied “Why are you prying into my things?” he shouted to Phasma “Hey! You are talking with me” Kylo snapped his fingers in front of the Priest calling the attention of that old man “You know… if you don’t pay now, we’ll have to do things you will not like, just give us the money” Kylo said more threatening this time, the man shook his head laughing in response “I told you there’s no money here! I have no money!” he yelled to Kylo, then the tall young man rolled his eyes “That is not my fucking problem! You better give us the money!” Kylo shouted losing control. “I found three coins” said Phasma who continued looking for some possibly hidden money savings, her friend sighed he was not in the mood for hitting an old man but, he had no more options._

_At some point Phasma found photos inside a Bible, the dates of when the photos were taken were printed on the ecopaper, the date was from a month ago. In those photographs was a man, his face was covered with fresh and dry semen, he was closing his eyes, he had marks on his collar bone and some less visible on his neck, that man was Armitage, his pale skin, his face features, who else could it be? Phasma breathed heavy, she found him. “Hey, who’s this?” Phasma asked the Priest showing him the photos she found, she tried her best to not react violently, she knew Armitage was not there, and she needed information from the old man, there was no need to rush and mess it up. “Oh!” the Priest giggled, his wrinkled shabby face got red which only made Phasma’s blood boil. Kylo looked to the photos his friend had in her hands, no way! it was the sex-doll they have been looking for… who else could it be?_

_“He is a sex-doll a girl used to share with me for some coins” the Priest explained “I am pretty sure she will share it with you as well, if you’d like to call her I can show you her phone number” he added, this was good for him, maybe Phasma and Kylo would not beat him, maybe they would give him more time to pay, that little thing became his lifesaver “Sure, could you show me her address too?” Phasma asked, her tone not menacing as usual “I do not have it, you call and she takes the sex-doll wherever you ask, that’s how it works”. Phasma just nodded and saved the information on her phone and in Kylo’s one, after that she walked out of the apartment "You are lucky, I’ll give you a week, if you still have no money, your little friend will not save you again” Phasma shook the photos on her hand and threw them to the ground in front of the Priest “Better have the money” Kylo said grabbing forcefully the collar of the man “I’ll have it, I promise” the man whispered, Kylo ground his teeth and nodded “We shall see” then he pushed the Priest back into the apartment._

_As soon as they were in their shared car, Phasma dialed the number, unfortunately there was no response, she tried again but nobody answered “Damn!” she exclaimed dialing again the number “Phas, calm down perhaps that girl has no battery or she left her phone home” Kylo said while he drove to Snoke’s hideout “Shit! Kylo, I can’t” she dialed again “Phas, see, you will call her again in a couple of hours” with that response of her friend she rubbed her forehead and shut her eyes “He had many marks on his body” she whispered, tears were about to drop from her eyes, for sure Kylo has never seen his friend in such a state “Phas, we’ll find him” Kylo put his hand on her shoulder for a second, she was more affected than she appeared to be “Meanwhile we have to find an excuse for Snoke” he commented as he turned the car to the right “I’ll pay it is not so much money” she replied now lifting her gaze “Well, then… what’s the name of the girl?” Kylo asked this time, hoping he could do something for his friend and find more data about Armitage “The stupid old man saved the contact as the girl of the sex doll” Phasma throw her phone into the glove box angrily._

You heard someone knocking your office’s door, you moved to one side of your big desk the food Armitage prepared for you, then you wiped your mouth with a Kleenex, just in case there was a mess near to your mouth. “Come in” you said, Rose entered and closed the door behind her “Good afternoon” she greeted you. “I see I arrived in a bad moment” she commented looking at your meal while she sat in front of you. “No problem, would you like a coffee?” you offered, she nodded and you walked to the coffee maker which was in one corner of your office “I’ve the information you want, everything is here” she placed a file folder on your desk “Your coffee” you gave her a white cup of your best coffee and placed a small tray cookies for her on your desk “Thanks” she said.

You opened the folder and leafed through “There’s her personal information, her schooling, the places she has worked in and some interesting data in the final part of my investigation” afterwards her quick explanation she ate a cookie “Good job, as always. I’ll transfer you the money” she nodded happily “There’s something you need to know, she worked in the party of Leia Organa with Kaydel Ko Connix, they were partners and used to promote the party in many events” then you took a cookie and eat it while Rose talked, she was so passionate about her job “However, one day her family had financial problems, Kaydel who was my classmate at high school told me Leia did nothing for her, and Tallie got mad and abandoned the party” you knitted your eyebrows and took a sip of your coffee, of course, paying attention to every detail Rose shared with you.

“She then, started to work for a Mafia with the help of the son of Leia, Ben solo, alias Kylo Ren, he recommended her to a gang which works for Snoke, Tallie and Ben met in the activities of the party” she said and eat another cookie “Have you heard of Snoke?” she asked, you nodded sipping more of your coffee, more intrigued to know who was Tallie than ever “Yeah, but I did not knew Ben Solo was working with him, everyone said he had a brilliant future in politics” you responded, you’ve met Ben a few times, you have talked about public finance, investments, nothing really important “I can tell you later about him, the problem here is that she started to take drugs, and became addicted to many kinds of drugs, she left the gang and nobody heard of her again, all the gang knew is that she was working on a fabric of sex-dolls” Rose sipped all the rest of the coffee, she had to go to another place and hadn’t too much time “I confirmed that because my sister made an investigation of that places and has many files from the fabrics, I went to the address indicated in those archives but nobody was home, her neighbors said she lived with a read haired guy, and no one of them had seen her since two weeks ago” Rose stood on her feet and cleaned her mouth with a kleenex, you were a little bit scared of her abilities to find such a quantity of information.

“And her mom neither her sister had seen her in years, that’s all, have a nice day” you nodded still overwhelmed and speechless, Rose smiled and left your office, she adored the reactions her job caused, always made her proud. You searched for the address of Tallie in _Point e-maps,_ is was a poor place, it was at the southeast part of the city which had the cheapest renting. That meant you had not much to worry about, it was pretty probable she stole Armitage, the last time she only said the code-number of Armi, and she had not any property-paper… why would she would be looking for him without a property-paper? Whatever, she was not a big menace, and now with Armi free of that tattoo, it would be harder for her to take him away from you.

Inside your house was Armitage doing the chores excited for seeing you at the evening, all over his body and inside his heart he felt happiness instead of the horror he was used to. He suddenly remembered _that day_ , he and Tallie went to the local market, he helped to carry the bags, Tallie noticed the girl who was the seller touching a lot his hands when she gave him a bag full of tomatoes. When they arrived home she locked him in her room, Armi knew she was angry due to the fact that the girl at the market touched him shamelessly, however he was astonished by the sudden actions of the seller he couldn’t do anything to push her away. He sat down in a corner and hugged his legs, he was shaking and in tears, he knew what was going to happen next.

 _'You look so beautiful when you cry’_ she held his face with her right hand, he looked at her other hand quickly, she had a baseball bat, sometimes she used to hit his belly with it. His heart was beating so fast, he believed it was going to stop at any moment. She grabbed his hair and made him to stand up. The first hit was on his abdomen, of course, it made him fell over. Then she continued, she hit his arms and legs with the baseball bat as he screamed in pain. She kicked and punched him on the abdomen as well, his shouts were soon over, he was feeling dizzy, his throat sore.

When she kicked his face, he felt like he was out of his body, he was not aware of what exactly was going on. She somehow put him on the bed, he was on his knees, ass on the air, everything was blurred and spinning for him. He didn’t notice when she put him lube and naked him, all of a sudden, she slipped the baseball bat inside his ass, the pain took him back to reality, he sworn his lungs were going come out of his body due to the hard he was shouting. She was saying many things to him, fortunately he couldn’t remember well. She turned him around, all he could barely see was the celling. She was touching him a lot, his whole body was shaking for the pain and the sexual stimuli she was giving him. Armi couldn’t resist more, and he passed out. _‘It’s over, it’s over’_ he said to himself as everything became dark.

He truly believed he died, until he opened his eyes again, sadness filling his chest. It was late _maybe 8pm_ , and he didn’t move in many minutes. When he tried to stand up his body hurt tremendously, he had never felt that way. He saw his belly was dark and covered in cum as usual, however that time he peed too. _‘Why? why am I still alive?’_ he asked himself as he walked to the bathroom falling on his knees many times. He washed everything away, _his tears, the lube, his saliva, her spit, his cum, his pee,_ he had never felt so filthy, this time he didn’t even noticed the water was cold.

He was about to change the blankets when she roughly took his arm, she took him out from the apartment, he was still feeling out of reality. _10pm_ he saw the time on a big screen _'did I sleep so many hours?’_ he asked himself. They were at a street near to Tallie’s apartment “You have no money, and you still haven’t paid” a guy told her “Yeah and I’ll pay you, but for this time you all can use this and have some fun and then you gave me some heroin” she moved him roughly towards that guy and his friends, he couldn’t see them well, the skin around his eyes was inflamed. “Are you kidding? This sex-doll will be passed out in no time. By the way, where did you stole it?” that guy chuckled mocking her as his friends laughed. Armitage was scared, his heart racing again, he didn’t want to have sex with all of them at the same time, he wanted to run away “Bitch, we need money, money! not a sex doll which appears is going to die if I only stick my dick in its ass” Armi was frozen, fortunately the guy didn’t change his mind “Fuck you, I’ll give you your god damn money”.

The next day he had to take a shower, he could still hear those guys laughing. Tallie was going to sell him for a couple of hours, he knew it, she needed money. “Look at you” she held his face smiling while he was undressing in the bathroom, then she forced him to look at himself through the mirror “You are so dumb sometimes…” she chucked “Does this hurts?” her grab got tighter around his jaw, the flesh under her fingertips got white. Tears fell on the dirty sink, he sobbed and nodded, trying to be a good boy for her, which was the only way she would let him go. “Please…” he tried to beg, she busted into laughing “Oh! god! you’re such a funny stuff” she commented “What about if I touch you here?” she buried her fingers slowly on his tummy “Ahhg” he sobbed harder, his breath was heavy. He thought about begging more properly for not being beaten again but that could annoy her more, afterwards she grabbed his hair “You should wash properly your body” she said and pushed him under the shower, the cold water made him shiver…

Some tears were falling on the ground while the images appeared in his mind, he was cleaning _your and his_ bedroom, he shook his head and walked rapidly to the bathroom where he had many candles for aromatherapy you bought for him, those helped in the nights of hardcore nightmares. He lighted one and inhaled deeply, the delicious fragrance relaxed him immediately, he opened the closet and took an oversized jacket you owned, it had your smell. He wear it all the time until you get home, wearing it made him feel protected as if you were right next to him.

“Armi?” a voice called him, that magical voice always made him feel better. You were home, he went extinguished the fire in the candle and went downstairs, he ran towards you and hugged you from behind, he said your name cheerful. “Armitage, honey!” you turned around and hugged him back, you put your arms on his shoulders. “I missed you!” he said and you cupped his face, he bowed for you to reach his face better “I missed you too” you kissed his forehead and then his nose, he replied nuzzling your right cheek. Months ago whenever he heard a door being opened he got scared to the point he could hear his heart beating. But now, it was different, he had never imagined that someday hearing a door being opened could make him so happy.

He took the origami he had made for you from a small table in the living room “This is for you!” he said exited to see your reaction “It so amazing, thank you honey!” you hugged him again it was a box in the form of a flower, it take all the afternoon for him to finish the gift “It contains a small letter inside” he told you, then he showed you how to open the box “A letter? can I read it know?” you asked considering he could feel embarrassed by his own words on the paper “Yes!” he responded without hesitation.

_‘For (Y/n),_

_I can’t believe a person like you is real, you are so kind, intelligent and pretty._

_Thanks a lot for taking care of me, I’ve never been so happy._

_Armitage’_

As soon as you read the whole letter, tears were on your face moving slightly down “S-sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry!” he panicked, he tried to reach your face with trembling hands, making you cry has never been his intention “No, it is just so lovely… what you wrote, I’m not crying, I just” you hugged him tight as before, he wrapped your waist “Thank you, Armitage” were you happy? he had never seen a reaction like that, usually crying didn’t mean happiness for him, you and your world was too alien.


	14. Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil' bit late but here it is the next chapter. I'm happy to announce this story will end in five or six more chapters. Stay tuned!
> 
> Hope you are having a nice day, lovelies!

Everything slowly became better for Armitage, even doing the housework became an enjoyable activity for him, after all, you were not going to slap his face if he didn’t complete it. Of course, you didn’t allow him to do many things because he could hurt himself thus he had more time for gardening. You hired a young man to do the chores your false boyfriend shouldn’t do, he was the brother of a girl who worked in your company.

You decided to build an eco-pool, Armitage and you went to a store to buy all you needed to get it constructed “What do you think about this one?” he just nodded, you both were deciding what kind of pebbles liked the most for the shores of the pool “Are you sure? which ones do you like?” you asked him “I don’t know, which do you like the most?” he replied with a smile. He adored when both of you did things like buying furniture and doing the shopping, he held your hands all the time. When people didn’t see, you hugged him or kissed his cheeks, he always blushed, and sometimes he used to giggle. He enjoyed a lot spending time with you but also he got pretty nervous. When you got home he felt the same nervousness. He didn’t want to stay near to you because he thought he could do something stupid or that you will notice how he felt for you, he was not confused anymore, he was in love with you.

 _God_ how much he wanted you to know it, to tell you how he felt for you…

 _'But this is real life not a movie and what would her think about me confessing? She’s only helping me, maybe someday she will tell me to leave the house… After all, who would like to be with a thing like me? She even didn’t want to use me, you are not a human, I’m nasty, you are a property keep it in mind’_ he used to tell himself whenever he thought about the possibility of confessing his love for you.

After some hours you were at home, three guys were installing the eco-pool near to an enclosing wall. You were eating the cake he’d made for you in the kitchen “You really are talented, Armitage!” you gave him a compliment which made him smile and avoid eye contact “Thank you, I did my best” he said, he felt instantaneously better when you told him how good he was as a person or as a cook. Then he suddenly thought that if he confessed his love, you wouldn’t be rude, _how could you ever be rude? In his mind it was impossible._ _Damn!_ He wanted to confess, he wanted it badly but he would do it in an appropriate way and in an appropriate time.

“Honey” he called you “Yes?” you smiled as you wiped the chocolate on your lips “l-I’d like to show you something” he offered his hand and guided you to the garden “I’ve planted this roses for you” he said, he was nervous for your reaction “For me?” you asked, your eyes were wide and your brows knitted, you seemed surprised and happy for him, he nodded “No one has ever done anything like this for me, thank you” you hugged him, actually it was true, your ex bought you flowers and guys who tried to flirt with you did the same, but in the end those were just money, they just bought and it was all, no one of them ever give you their time as Armitage did.

This time the hug felt different for Armi, now you were letting him 'protect’ you, he didn’t know how to describe it. One day he tried to hug you this way, when you were stressed and burned out after your exams, but he felt rejected by the way you reacted. He knew, also he was not in conditions of being able to protect you _'but at least I will protect your feelings, your happiness, your heart’_ he though while he kissed your hair.

_Meanwhile in the rich part of the city Phasma and Kylo were waiting inside the cafeteria near to the place she saw Armitage, she was getting more and more pissed off. The girl hadn’t responded her phone, Phasma called every hour of each day but there was no answer “Kylo, I am getting sick of this” she sighed her elbows here on the table while her hands held her head, she was pretty sure a migraine was about to kick in. Her friend rubbed circles on her broad shoulders “Calm down, Phas, I’ve been thinking for a solution, just in case” Kylo commented, immediately Phasma lift her gaze “Tell me” she was anxious for knowing the answer of her partner “You know Mazz Kanata?” he asked, Phasma shook her head “She can find the information about the owner of that number and if you pay extra coins, she can locate where the phone is… even if it ran out of battery” Kylo commented “Why I do not know her?” Phasma asked back, curious about her friend; stupid introvert who most of the time had information she was ignorant of “She mainly works for Sheev and other guys, it is said she had problems with Snoke, one day he sent me to collect some money from an old debt Maaz hadn’t paid”._

_They got into the hideout of that woman in no time, Phasma told Maaz she would pay any money the hacker asked for. It fortunately worked, Phasma would have the information in a couple of days, now, all she had to do was to be patient. Kylo saw Phasma looked relieved after Maaz claimed she would find the owner of the phone number, Kylo felt happy for her, he was pretty sure she would find Armitage. The deadline for Maaz had come in no time, but for Phasma it seemed to be an eternity. The hacker did not find the exact place where the phone was, however the radio for her search was now, really tiny compared of what Phasma had before she met Kanata._

_She and Kylo were walking on a poor neighborhood of the city in a heartbeat. They had a name, the had a specific area to search in, she couldn’t wait to have Armi in her arms. “Shit… there are many buildings” she whispered “Maybe someone has saw her” Kylo commented and looked quickly who looked enough friendly to ask, he saw an old woman who was watering her red flowers, he walked towards her “Ma’am, good evening, do you know Tallie Lindra? She’s my cousin, she’s sick and I am worried” he lied, the old lady only shook her head, he thanked her and returned to where Phasma was “This is going to be more difficult than I initially thought” she confessed, nevertheless she was not going to give up, not now, when she was too close._

_Kylo asked a few more people, however no one seemed to know her or at least identify her by the descriptions he said. He knew who was Tallie, and he would tell Phas when he had an opportunity, it was just that they were so focused on getting to the part of the city Maaz indicated and drawing virtually the radio for their search he didn’t have time to tell her friend. They continued asking more people if they knew her or something, but there were no positive answers for the both of them. “Damn it!” Phasma exclaimed and sat on a bench of an unkempt park that was in the middle of the apartment buildings “Phas, see, I know that girl, we can go to the house of her mother--” his words were cut off by his friend asking frenetically many questions “What? You know her? You even know where her mom lives at?” this big nerd for sure knew things._

_“Okay! Okay! Calm down! I helped her once but… her mom will not be happy to see me, she believes it was my fault she got into drugs” Kylo explained pouting, he was like a child for the blonde woman “Well, then let’s just get there” Phasma walked as rapid as she could to the car, Kylo followed her, but when she was about to open the door of the blue car, she saw a gang of young guys, their aspect and behavior intrigued her, she remained frozen in the same place not even moving a single muscle while she studied carefully the actions of those guys “Phas?” Kylo called her confused, then he followed the direction of her stare and saw the gang “Let’s ask those folks” she said and approached the leader of the gang, as she walked in that direction she saw they had some drugs, maybe marijuana and heroin “Are you a dealer?” Phasma asked with the confidence she always had “Would you like to buy some?” the boy responded “Not really, I’d like to know if you know someone called Tallie Lindra” she questioned and she moved slightly her coat to one side, her gun was so obvious as her threat._

_The leader of the gang realized that she was playing no games, neither the tall and somehow dark man behind her “It doesn’t ring me a bell, but… maybe if you describe her” he answered looking to the gun of Phasma and then to her eyes. Kylo did the description quickly, how convenient would it be to have a photo, however since she disappeared everything vanished as well, her social media, her photos on the party’s archive of Leia Organa. The leader of the gang asked the guys around him if somebody came to their minds, all of a sudden one of them spoke “Hey! Is it not the girl how hasn’t paid for the heroin?” the leader just nodded “It could be, but she can be the other girl who bought for curiosity” he commented “Man, maybe is the girl of the sex doll, she probably got into trouble for stealing that shit” one of them joked and everyone laughed except for the tallest of the place, Phasma and Kylo._

_“Wait, did you mentioned a sex doll?” the man who previously talked nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest “Yeah… it was strange, how can someone who lives here could afford such an expensive thing?” he gulped, hoping he had not messed up their opportunity to not being shoot by Phasma. “Do you know where does she lives? Do you know anything I should know “N-no, I…” this time the leader of the gang sttuterred it was better for them all to not piss her off “That girls owes me a lot of coins, once I sent Jamil and Tony to follow her, you know, I scared her to make her pay but it didn’t worked” he gulped by the strong glance of Phasma, the fellows of the gang had not ever seen his leader to react in this way, the dark haired man and the blonde woman must be more violent than they expected._

_“They—they can take you both to her place” he spoke finally, Phasma smirked “Perfect, here” the tall woman gave them some coins, which surprised all the people in the gang “Your boys will receive a nice tip after they took us to that place”. To Phasma and Kylo surprise, there was doorman in the building the two boys take them “Hello, sir, I’m looking for my cousing Tallie, could you tell me the number of her apartment?” Kylo was spoking to the man as his partner checked out the way that building looked “Yes sir, thank you” Kylo was about to walk to the stairs when Phasma held his elbow “By the way, sir, no offense but… how can this building have a doorman? I am worried about the cousin of my husband” she explained with a fake kind smile on her face, the old man smiled too “I am retired, and some people give a couple of coins for being here, I live in the apartment behind of you” he pointed at a deteriorated green door with his finger “It is not exhausting and more coins are bad for no one” he added._

_Phasma nodded with the same smile, then she disappeared with Kylo as they went upstairs. “Is this the right number?” she asked, Armitage could be inside and her heart was beating fast, nevertheless, how can someone who lives in that place own a fancy car? That came to her mind and for an instant killed the hope inside her. They knocked three times and there was no answer, Phasma was getting exasperated her boots were making a loud noise as she tapped on the floor with her ankle “Open it Kylo” she said as calm as she could, then her friend kneeled and opened the door with a small device, the door cracked, both of them had their guns on their respective hands, Kylo entered and looked in the tiny apartment for a sign of Armitage or Talli… no one was there “It’s okay, Phas, Close the door, there’s no one here” Kylo spoke and placed his gun back in his belt. Both of them looked for something that could help them, they found the old smartphone of Tallie, Phasma put it inside her coat “It’s so fucking dirty, everything is covered in dust” Kylo sneezed, the poor big man had an allergic reaction and his nose soon became red “I guess she left” Kylo commented “She’s very elusive, she tends to do this whenever she faces problems, maybe she did this because she owed that gang money as the guy Jamil told us on our way to this place”._

_“I don’t give a damn about her, I want Armitage, I only fucking want Armitage! Ahg!” she kicked a small table next to her, sending it to other part of the living room, she was definitely seeing red and Kylo didn’t say anything, that wasn’t the best moment to do comments. Phasma returned to her apartment, and Kylo installed a mechanism connected to his smartphone, it would tell him when the main door opened and would record the face of whoever opened it._

Months after you found him he seemed to be a new person, you were proud. The next year you were going to graduate, and you would start to work full-time in your company. You usually thought about what the hell was going on with your feelings for him, well… It was still difficult, because you didn’t want him to felt 'forced’ to love you since you were supporting him, since he was living in your house, so he could felt that way… _forced_. You also thought that the things he used to do for you were only made due to pure thankfulness. You didn’t believe that he was doing it because he was afraid of you or because he indeed had feeling for you but he was too shy for letting you know. When he hugged you in the garden while he showed you the flowers he planted for you, you felt in heaven. All your life you had to be strong, you had never experienced such a nice feeling, the feeling of being protected. Of course, you had felt the protection of your parents but it was until you graduated from Primary School. Then you had to move to the city, your aunt was there however, not as many time as you had would like. Your parents had so much work to do at the countryside that you asked your father to not go with you and better help your mom. Thus, since you were pretty young you had to take care of yourself, that’s why when someone wanted to made you feel safe you used to reject them somehow. You didn’t accept it although it was from your friends like Rey.

Those days you had been focused in working at the company, and thinking about your thesis that you forgot your birthday. That day Armi insisted on going to the University with you so, you took him with you, it was your first week of classes, and he had a very suspicious attitude. “Happy birthday to you!! Happy birthday to you!!” your friends and Armi started to sing as soon as you stepped in the classroom to me “Happy birthday, (y/n), Happy birthday to youuuuuu!” Rey exaggerated the last part, we laughed all together, after the classes you all went to Finn’s house, your friends prepared a party for you, when you arrived everything was set, there was even a surprise cake Armitage made for you. The party was good you eat a lot as usual, you all had fun, then Finn after some hours took everybody to the beach, Poe give everyone sodas while the sunset was taking place “Let’s swim guys!” Finn said clearly exited taking his shirt off then, he carried Poe bridal style and jumped into the water “You going to drown without me!” Rey said running towards them “Would you like swim?” you asked Armitage “I-I don’t know how to do it” he told you clearly afraid of water “I’ll teach you, is not too deep so… come with me” you held his hand, he nodded and smiled “Woa! It feels nice” he said when the sea foam touched his feet.

You encouraged him to take more steps into the water. You were playing around like little children, then Finn took of nowhere a shark-shaped inflatable, you all took many photos riding it and doing silly stuff “Guys! Guys! I brought my camera, let me take photos of you beautiful couples!” Rey said, first, she photographed Poe and Finn, his 5th anniversary was going to be soon. She photographed Armi and you as well, her photos were really artistic, you planned to print those to decorate the bedroom you and Armi shared. “Did you have fun?” you asked when you were home with your hair still wet from the shower “Yes, a lot” he has a really big smile on his face “Oh! I have to wash the swimming suit Finn lent me” he stood and walked quickly away from the living, Finn was considerate to lend Armitage a swimming suit which covered all his body, maybe you false boyfriend told Finn he was insecure about his body.

Gardening was good for him, it relaxed him a lot. He’ve always liked plants since he was in the training, there the sex dolls were taught how to take care of many kinds of plants. When he was at that small apartment with Tallie, he didn’t have any. One day he found one dumped in the streets, they were doing the shopping. Armitage took it to her house without getting caught. He took care of it, while he did the housework, he put the very small cactus in the rays of the sun, then he somedays gave it a little quantity of water when necessary and he used observed it much time when he finished his chores, he also told it how pretty it was, it was something he would like to be told. Before she returned home he hid it in the closet where he used to sleep in. Whenever he felt bad, he looked at the iron shelf where he put the cactus. Even if it was at night and the closet was not well illuminated, looking at the cactus silhouette made him felt better.

He cried less times the week he took care of it. However, one day she decided to 'check’ his belongings thinking he was hiding something, Tallie thought he had stolen her money. When she was high, she used to do stupid things as losing her job, her money, her keys… Armitage hadn’t stolen anything nevertheless, she found the little cactus “What the fuck is this shit, Daniel?” she called him furious “A plant” he simply answered looking down “I know is a fucking plant, do you think I am stupid?” she was pretty angry _'why did you speak?’_ he regretted his words instantaneously. “Why did you bring it?” she asked, he didn’t want to respond, he keep looking down “This is my house, you have to follow the rules" she yelled at him, and Armitage only nodded “You really are a stupid robot” she grabbed his hair, and he moaned due to the pain on his scalp. Tallie hit his belly with her knee, he fell over. He was not able to stand up, that made him hate himself even more, he was so weak. At some point he was on his knees trying to stand up, one kick, another one.

The third kick was the hardest, it make him vomit “Shit! Look at the mess you made!” the little quantity of food he ate at that morning was then wasted over the floor. She shoved him with his foot, he now was laying in fetal position “Damn it!” she put her boot on his cheek to move his face a little “All your face is covered” she commented “You vomited too hard that it came out of your nose as well” she laughed making fun of him "I hope you have understood that you have to follow rules” he looked at her eyes and then at the floor, he remained quiet which she didn’t liked, she expected a _‘yes ma’am’_ , she kicked his tummy five times more, he vomited again this time something clear that seemed to be saliva.

Feeling the liquid in his nose was terrible, he was not able to breathe “Clean this” she said and stepped on his little cactus until it became dust. He tried to stand on his feet again, however his legs couldn’t support his weight “You little piece of shit, look you can’t even move” she laughed covering her mouth, she loved the show Armitage was “I’ll help you” she pulled him up quickly grabbing his arm, he was still dizzy, she punched his belly again this time with her fist, “Please no more!” he shouted, tears of pain fell on his vomit, he didn’t fall again due to she was still grabbing his arm shirt “Don’t puke again” she yelled at him. _'It’s over it’s over’_ he thought again and again, it wasn’t, it wasn’t over. 

“Come here” she grabbed his neck and put him under the shower, he was sat down “Such a mess” she grabbed his neck forcing him to lift his gaze “You look like a scared little rat when you are about to smash it” she hit the wall near to his face, he shivered looking at her hand and then at her eyes, she only laughed, his reactions were always so funny. He thought she was going to use the baseball bat again at any moment, fear was permeating his wholly body. Suddenly water was splashing his face, he felt he was drowning, her grab was tight. She liked to choke him until his vision blurred. She rarely did it as a punishment, she preferred to do it when they ‘had sex’ or as a way to release her tension. It stopped, he found out he was on his knees, coughing, slowly recovering consciousness. She let the cold water fell all over his body “Mhm” he moaned softly, the sensation was the worst “Wash yourself, and clean up when you finish”.

That day he also met you, he was waiting for a good opportunity to scape. He had tried to do it before, however she caught me, fortunately he could find a good excuse “I’m taking out the trash” that day he only got a slap. _What could she had done to him if he had not said that excuse?_ When she broke his toes, he wanted to run away too, but he was not even able to walk, run was impossible. She was going to catch him and punish me even harder…

You had plants in your apartment but a machine did all the job, it gave them water, and special light if they needed it. All Armitage did when he was home alone was looking at them and tell them beautiful words, once he tried to give them water but the machine scolded him. They had enough water and if he kept giving them water, they would die, that was what the machine told him. You also taught him how to pick the carrots you had planted in your pots the days you had time for him. He really liked the way you taught him many things, such as read, write, use the smartphone, you were very patient. The garden of his new home was full of light, you put many lamps for him, so he could see the garden at night too, all the things you did for him make him feel special, loved, it warmed his heart. The long wait for telling you his feelings should stop…


	15. Cocoa and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I did really wanted this to be as perfect as possible, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Maybe it will take me more time to update, my classes had already started so I will not have too much spare time.  
> BTW in the next chapter we will discover what happened to Tallie! and what would Phas plan to take Armitage with her!

The day after your birthday party, you both stayed at home, it was _4pm_ and you both were laying lazily on the big gray couch of the living room, you were reading a e-book looking for information for your thesis while Armitage’s head was on your legs, you had been caressing her face and hair for an hour, being like this brought peacefulness to his heart. He had been walking on his treadmill that morning, the tiredness his body experimented in that moment felt different than the fatigue he felt when he lived with Tallie “(Y/n)?” he suddenly called you his voice was angelical, you melt each time he spoke you name. You turned off your tablet and placed it on a table “Yes, honey?” you asked still tangling your fingers delicately with his red hair “You told me that I should tell you if I’m feeling weird or bad or… Well, I’d like to had told you this before but I just couldn’t” he was very nervous of course, then he sat on the couch facing you, it seemed to be a serious thing “Yes, please tell me” you really thought it was something bad happening, his hesitation to talk increased your concern, then he took a deep breath and…

 _“I- I’m falling for you”_ he said and hid his face looking to the floor, you couldn’t catch it at first since, he spoke so much quickly. When you processed his statement, a big smile appeared on your face “You don’t have to look down!” was the first thing that came to your mind, you made him to look at your eyes cupping his right cheek with your left hand “You are so brave, did you know it?” his face expression didn’t tell more than pure surprise. You hugged him the tightest your arms could. You separated a bit from his body to place a kiss on each of his cheeks. “D-don’t you ha-hate me?” he asked shy and astonished by your response “Of course no! How could I hate you?” It seemed he couldn’t believe what you were telling him “So you…?” he hesitated to make an error, this was simply unrealistic for him “Yes, honey… I’ve fell for you”.

Soon the night was there covering both with its moonlight, you spend many hours hugging and kissing each other faces and hands, smelling each other scent and appreciating the warm moment. It was time for dinner “Can I give you a kiss?” he asked you before you suggested to order a special meal for the special night, you knew what he meant, he meant a 'special kiss’. “Of course, you can” you said, you were close enough to make it happen in less than a second, he closed his eyes and daintily kissed your lips, he stayed there for a moment. At the moment his lips touched yours, all his innocence, all his sincere love wrapped your soul as you shut your eyes. Although you have kissed with many people before him, you had never felt something like that before.

He separated from you being a blushing mess, despite of the dimness you could still see the change of color on his pale skin “Could you do that again?” you asked, he looked at you with wide eyes, even more blushed if that was possible “Y-yes” he told you softly, he again closed his eyes, and kissed you. “You’re so beautiful” you whispered breaking the kiss and you afterwards placed your lips on his gently. Then you kissed all over his face as you put his hands on your waist and yours on his. He moved his face a bit seeking for your lips to meet his, you again put your lips on his. When tried to move them, he moaned and squirmed “Sorry” you apologized and pressed your foreheads together. You knew it, he was scared, he felt attacked, that was the reason he did not moved his lips at first. All this time he had being raped it was normal to feel scared. “Want to be alone?” you asked looking into his eyes, he shook his head immediately, he rested his face on your shoulder hiding his face on your neck, feeling all the love and compassion you had for him. That night was magical, you didn’t want it to end. But at the same time, you wanted to experience new things with him, such as going to the park as a couple, to the cinema, to a dinner, to go for a walk, to cook with him… “Now we are…” he asked shy as he gulped “Lovers, a couple” you said feeling his hands over your waist, and the fabric of his favorite white shirt on the palms of your hands as you caressed his back “I’m your girlfriend” you spoke again “You are my sunshine” he responded you giggled and kissed his hair “I’m yours” he added.

The next days weren’t so much different except that you both kissed each other lips as often as you could. It was time for a checkup for Armitage, thus as soon as you had finished your main activities you both went to the clinic “You don’t have to take more medicines” your aunt said “Congratulations, Armitage” she smiled and started to save in a folder every test result your now, real boyfriend had accumulated since his first visit “Thank you” he replied with a completely different face expression “But, some bruises still don’t disappear” he commented your aunt nodded “Yes, but your skin will heal, you have taken lots of medicine in a very short period of time, it will be good for your body to heal by itself” he nodded however he felt an insecurity inside his stomach, you were a couple now and you would probably ask him to have sex with him, what if his bruises didn’t heal in time? He would never recover from your repudiation.

After the visit to your aunt, you invited him to go to the nearest park, then you planned to go to a cafeteria before you returned to the suburb “Why is all covered?” he asked as you stepped into the biggest green spot of the city “Pollution, if the park is covered people can do jogging and children can have fun safely, of course, there are parks that are not covered, but you shouldn’t do as many activities as here” you explained him while you walked holding hands “I see” he responded looking at his new surroundings. You guided him to a seesaw “Let’s play here” you said all excited, he was surprised he didn’t know how to ‘play’ “You have a sit here and I’ll sit there” soon he understood how it worked and started to laugh at the new sensation. “This is so funny!” he exclaimed while he was in the air, he was smiling, enjoying himself. You couldn’t be happier for him “(Y/n), my love” he called you, while he was still on the air “Yes?” you responded “Could we… could we have an ice cream?” he asked timidly, he was not used to ask for things he wanted, but this time his craving for chocolate ice cream made him do it “Of course”.

“I really like this one” he commented, you both were sat on a bench under a big tree “Chocolate?” you asked “Yesh” he said while eating his almost finished ice cream, you giggled and cleaned his face with a handkerchief you took with you “Would you like to eat another one?” you offered, he smiled “No, thank you” he said, always so polite “I’d like to ride that” he pointed to a swing “Sure”. First, you pushed him gently, he grabbed tight the chains at the beginning “Do you like it?” you inquired “Yes!” he was grinning, little by little his grab became loose. After a while he asked you to sit on the swing, so he pushed you gently moving you delicately “Honey” you called him “I love you” you told him “Not only as a significant other but as a friend, as a human, as a soul in front of mine”. “I love you too!” he replied sort of embarrassed by your words, however, _god above_ his heart couldn’t beat faster.

Many minutes after, you both were sat on a couples swing, holding hands, occasionally stealing glances of each other. A little boy who was playing nearby approached “Are you a couple?” he asked innocently while he held a plastic ball “Yes” you responded to him “So… you’re married?” he said with curiosity shining in his brown eyes “No, not yet” you responded to him “And when are you going to..?” a man walked rapidly towards your direction “Sorry, my son cannot stop asking everyone whatever he wants to know” he put his son on his shoulders after giving him a kiss on his cheek “No problem, it is good when children ask about everything” you told him smiling “Well, that’s right, have a nice day” he said and walked away “Bye, bye” said the little guy.

“They seem so happy” Armitage commented “Yes” you responded whispering “How is it?” he asked “What?” you asked back blinking, not understanding what he meant “To have parents?” you understood immediately, you squeezed his hand “My mom, she’s like your mom too and same my dad” he looked at you “Oh… then it is good to have parents” he smiled lifting his gaze to see the leafs falling from the trees. “Moms and dads are always taking care of their children, as your parents takes care of us” he said, a slightly smile appeared on the corners of his lips. All that time your mom had been calling both of you often, she always talked to him, she asked him if he needed anything, if he was okay, if he was sad or happy, worried, etcetera, and same did your dad. They also sent him many gifts such as color pencils, many notebooks, a professional camera, and many stuff for gardening and cooking. The day you told them to stop sending him things, that it was your responsibility to bought him everything he wanted, they replied telling you to mind your own business, that if they spoiled you all your life why wouldn’t they spoil him? “Yes, they’re always doing it” you replied to his words “When are we going to go to their place?” he questioned moving his feet in a cute way “Maybe this weekend” you answered him “How good!” he exclaimed.

It started to rain, thus you decided it was time for a coffee, you arrived to a small cute cafeteria where the pet of the owners worked warming the heart of the clients. Armitage loved the place and the cat as well “I’m going to order, would you like to stay here?” you asked him, he nodded, the cat was sat on his lap, he was captivated by it. You smiled at how content he was when he interacted with animals, you walked away to make your order. “Hello” a woman greeted him “Would you mind if I sit here? The place is full” she commented, he shook his head, then she had a sit in front of him “Are you alone in here or are you with a friend?” she asked trying to break the ice “I am with my girlfriend” he replied, he was noticeably uncomfortable with their current conversation, he did his best to not pay attention to the woman and to not seem bothered. The cat soon jumped away from him, so he had no other choice than to look outside, even if it was rude “I’m Phasma, what’s your name?” the woman asked again, his brows knitted together, not expecting her to ask for his name, he rapidly thought about another name “Finn” it was the first thing that came to his mind “Nice to meet you, Finn” she replied with a big smile, her sunglasses covered well her face, it was strange for Armitage seeing someone with sunglasses in a rainy day, however, how many time had he been outside? How could he know about fashion? “Nice to meet you too” he replied “Honey, here it’s you special cocoa” you said as soon as you placed the cup on the table “Hello” you said to the big woman in front of you “Hello” she said cheerful “Oh! I am sorry, I’m waiting for my friend, but the place was full” she replied with the same charm “Yeah, no problem” Armitage stood up and held your hand “Love, can we go home? I am not feeling well” he pouted, his mood changed in no time, which seemed rare to you. However, you were not going to ask the reason he needed to leave in that place, especially with the woman in front of you hearing “Sure, honey” he kissed your cheek “Goodbye, Phasma” he said to the blonde, you only smiled and waved.

_Phasma, looked through the window searching for Kylo near to the building in front of the café, but he was not there “Then what happened?” he asked taking a seat next to her “Damn it! Kylo when did you entered the café?” he shrugged “You were too much focused on the ginger to notice me” Phasma shook her head, rolling her eyes, before she could argue Kylo spoke again “That ginger is making you go crazy” he commented “Kylo, let’s better find out where do they live”. They left the cozy place to follow Armitage and you, Phasma saw when you got in your car “It’s the same fucking car” she muttered “Are you planning to follow them?” Kylo asked confused as Phasma just stood there “Yeah, quick” she said and ran towards their shared blue car, Kylo had no more option than follow her._

“So, honey, is anything wrong?” you spoke clearly concerned, he noticed it by your pained face expression “No, no, it was just…” he rubbed the back of his head nervously “I was uncomfortable being around that woman” you knitted you eyebrows, then you decided to ask more “Do you know her?” he shook his head “Did she do anything to you?” you insisted “No, she was just… strange” he responded. You only nodded “You know, you can talk to whoever you want, it is pretty normal to talk to other people…” you said trying to make him sure you were not going punish him somehow for making friends “Yes… but I didn’t liked her” he told you as he sipped his drink.

After a long way driving you arrived home, you were putting your pajamas on, it was going to be a cold night with lots of rain “(Y/n), can I light the candle?” he was talking about his candle of aromatherapy, he knew you were okay with it but he always insisted on knowing your opinion “Of course, you can do it whenever you want to” you said, laying under the mattress “But maybe it bothers you” he said as he brought it from the bathroom “No, it’s okay, love” you responded, he lighted it and climbed onto you in a heartbeat “It seems someone wants special cuddles today” he only giggled embarrassed and hid his face on your neck and stayed that way until morning. He liked to sleep in other positions too. Nevertheless, he always sought for physical contact, he liked to be the little spoon, and sometimes he was the big one, you slept on his chest when you were tired, in that case he used to caress your head and back until you fell asleep. The nightmares became rare at that point, he used to rest well, especially when he lighted that candle.

For a month you’d been looking for a good topic for your thesis, everything was fine. Armitage was less scared and less shy, to the point he allowed you to kiss him more passionately. He also started French kisses and more spicy stuff but it was rare. One day after hanging out with Finn, Rey and Poe… when you both got home, you had your first time together. It was _8pm_ , Armitage and you were so needy to feel each other skin, you both were on the couch, he kissed your left cheek then you did the same, slowly both of you got more and more turned on. Both were kissing each other deeply, eventually some moans escaped from his throat. Everything Armitage did was like a signal for you to take control, thus you climbed onto his lap. He panted as you started to kiss other parts of his body such as his neck, his chest, and his ears. He let his body be, enjoying your touch every single second, getting goose bumps all over his pale skin.

Your hands were touching his torso softly but steady, he was swallowing hard as your lips sucked his collar, huffed when your hands accidentally touched his sex “You are getting hard” you commented. He suddenly noticed what happening with his body “So-sorry” he was embarrassed to have that reaction, he wanted to hide in a very far place, what would you thought? “Don’t have to be sorry, it’s completely normal” you stopped touching his body for a second “We will do it when you want to, don’t feel forced” he said nothing, you were about to sat on the couch again when he called your name “Please… don’t stop it” he purred, he needed you on him, he needed to feel your hands all over him “If you want me to stop, just tell me and I’ll do it” you kissed his pinkish lips, this time slowly and sweetly. As soon as he responded moving his lips too, you knew you could continue.

Your legs were at the sides of his hips, then you held the back of his head as you slide your tongue in his mouth gently, Armitage was seeing stars as your bodies rubbed against each other’s and you explored his mouth with your hot tongue. Your hands moved to squeeze slightly his chest making him gasp, you broke the kiss to see his beautiful face expression, his mouth still slightly open. He was lost in his pleasure, for the first time he enjoyed been touched in such a sinful way, you rocked your hips rubbing your pussy on his boner, he jolted, it was so much for him, your poor Babyboy shut his eyes and started to lick your lips in a submissive way. “It feels so good” he cried out, it was something he was taught to say in this situations, nevertheless this time he meant it.

He wasn’t touching you, he was afraid of doing it wrong and killing your arousal, he was not going to spoil this. In spite of this, you had never been that wet before, _for god’s sake_ your juices even drenched your jeans. “Let’s go to the bed” you grabbed his hands guiding him to the dorm, you could hear you own heartbeat. He was intoxicated with your scent, eager to feel more, to be touched, to be fucked. Once you both were upstairs, you removed delicately his jeans and yours, you kissed him again full of desire massaging tongues together as he stroke your hair “What do you want me to do?” he asked shyly, looking down “Better tell me, what you like?” you asked him “I don’t know” he responded biting his lip. He had never experienced anything pleasurable in these situations, maybe he must had lied to not be such a deception. “Well, we can find out what you do like” you commented smiling at him, he nodded feeling loved and accepted how can you be real? You were like those princes of the fairytales “If you don’t feel okay with what I am doing, tell me. Don’t force yourself” he nodded again, you took off his shirt, he lift his arms to help you, then you did the same with yours, there was no bra, he smiled embarrassed “Your body is pretty” he commented not knowing what exactly to say to turn you on, were you a prince or a goddess? He wasn’t sure “Yours too” you responded attacking his lips again giving him no time to doubt about your words.

You peppered kisses on his chest, shoulders, you kneeled and grabbed his hips making him to move closer to you, his sex was in front of your face. “Does it hurt?” you asked ghosting over his hard member with your finger, the thin fabric of his underwear being the only barrier covering his arousal “A little” he mewled enjoying the sensation your hand gave him on his most sensible part of his body “Let me help you” you cooed, then you sucked hard the tip of his cock through the wet fabric tasting his salty precum, he moaned loud as his knees buckled. You continued sucking more softly all his length, which caused him to shut his eyes, he was completely dazed.

You removed his underwear throwing it aside “Please” he begged shakily, his eyes rolled back as you quickly moved your tongue over his cock tasting his essence on your lips. Then you tried to take his whole member into your mouth, however he squirmed and stepped back “Are you alright?” you asked worried, rapidly you stood up “Yes, it only… it only feels so much good, I can’t handle it” he confessed looking into your eyes for a second, then he covered his face with his hands “Sorry, I didn’t want to say it that way”. You smiled at how cute he could be “Come here, lovely” you guided him to the bed, he laid down nervous for what could you do next “Just relax” you kissed him again this time sweetly as for comfort him. You started to kiss every single detail on his skin as you moved down his body, he put his hands asides his head to give you a better access to his chest, he was so submissive, you loved it.

“I love you, darling” you told him, his eyes had a special sparkle, he had never been treated this way, nobody had ever told him those words, his chest was going to explode “I-I love you too” he said anxiously, what if this was a dream? What if he woke up? Would he be able to face that cruel reality? “Can I continue?” you asked, your voice brought him back to the present, you thought that perhaps he was afraid of telling you to stop, you had to be sure you could continue “Yes” he paused, his lips were shaking he needed more but he was afraid too “You can do with me whatever you want” he finally said with his unique puppy eyes “Sweetie, I won’t do something you don’t like” you kissed his nose “So, please do not hesitate to ask me to stop” he nodded and smiled, he could be more happy, you always cared about his feelings.

Then you kissed all his torso licking particularly his waist as he was afraid of you touching his belly. You removed your underwear, _fuck_ it was drenched. You slowly introduced the tip of his member in your folds, you cursed as his back arched and his mouth made a strangled noise. “How does it feel?” you asked when you went all the way down his pulsating cock, he was quite big for you “Good” he rasped. You proceeded to move slowly up and down, his toes curled in pure ecstasy, you’ve barely started to fuck him and he was already a mess. You needed more friction as much as him, so you placed your hands on his chest and continued impaling yourself this time at a frenetic speed, his moans transformed into shouts of pleasure, wet noises filled the whole bedroom, the entire scene in front of your eyes was marvelous, his blank stare showed you how blissed his body felt, soon tears rolled down his face, making you pause your movements “Love, do you want to stop?”.

“It feels so good” was all he can managed to say, he was completely drowned in pleasure. You kissed him, this was all you wanted, him feeling safe and sound in your arms, this time you ride him more roughly, his eyes rolled back with each trust, in no time his muscles were tensing, he was close. You went down on his hips as hard as you could, hitting your g-spot in the way, which caused you to shake and scream just as loud as him. You did your best to not cum before him. Unconsciously, he started to move his hips unconsciously to meet yours “So good, so good” he babbled. “Look at me, my love, look at me” you asked, as soon as he made eye contact, his entire body convulsed, he stifled a shout as he orgasmed, you could feel his warm seed inside you.

You rubbed furiously your clit and as your orgasm hit you, your body fell on him, you could feel your intern muscles spasm, this sensations were too much for the poor boy, his brain stopped working as he got lost in his own pleasure. You kissed him when you recovered, his eyes were still closed, his orgasm had hit him hard, and he could barely remember how to breathe properly. “Honey” you called him between the kisses “Love” he whispered, you both we stopped were looking into each other eyes “How do you feel now?” you asked caressing his hair, he smiled wide “Happy” he replied, he was clearly still dizzy. “I’ll clean this” he said trying to move “No, it’s okay. Let’s just cuddle” you changed your positions on the bed, his head laid on your chest, he nuzzled on your neck making you giggle. “I didn’t know doing this could feel so good” he commented “It is supposed to be pleasurable” you kissed the top of his head while you massaged his shoulder. That night you both rested really well, enjoying the company of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image at the final of this chapter is a quick doodle I made for this fic, it is Armitage when reader recently took him to her apartment (first chapter). Armitage wears the pull-over Tallie gave him, and he got a bad haircut made by her.


	16. Poe found out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! a lot late but I am here, my classes have already started and it gets more complicated for me to update. However, I am doing my best.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for your comments, kudos and your time!  
> Stay strong! have a nice week!  
> Love you all!!!  
> (ps. this chapter is a little bit more short, sorry, but i needed to let you know I am still alive, and this fanfiction too.

_Phasma and Kylo followed you both to your house, they waited outside trying to catch some movement of you. “Phas, you see it? He’s alright” Kylo mentioned while his friend was focused on finding anything that could help her to take Armi out of your house “What do you mean?” she responded not making any eye contact “I mean, he’s alright with her, I am sure she-” Phasma looked at Kylo and shook her head in disbelieve “Are you asking me to stop this and?” Kylo rolled his eyes “Yeah, see, he’s alright and is happy with her, you even admitted it on our way here” the tall man pointed out crossing his arms to keep his body warm. “I am not leaving him” she muttered “Phasma!” he shouted causing her to glare at him “See! he’s fucking okay! What do you plan to do? Do you know who is her?” Kylo yelled at her, he was desperate to end this insufferable search for Armitage, his friend remained silence what caused Kylo to shout again “She’s the fucking heir of Green Foods, what can we do against the power of their family?!” he gulped, trying to calm down “Phasma, he’s not with Tallie anymore, that girl seems to treat him well, probably is better to back off” he breathed looking to your house, it was so big and seemed to be constructed with luxury material, Armitage was for sure okay in your house, for a moment he wished he could be your sex-doll, probably he would have a happier life with you as a kind of master rather than being working for Snoke._

_“No, I can’t desist” Kylo rolled again his eyes at the perseverance of Phasma “Well, what if he doesn’t want to go with you? Are you going to force him? Are you going to kidnap him?” he asked irritated “He will come with me” she said “Phas, let’s suppose he accepts, you know about our work what if someone tries to harm him?” Phasma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion “Hmm? What would you do? How you are going to--?” he paused for a second, maybe it would be better if he had no’t continued scolding her, but his next words just escaped from his mouth “He’s better with her than he would ever be with you! And you know it!” Phasma did not responded, the huge weight of reality fell on her shoulders “Phasma, I am sorry, I didn’t mean to--”. The blonde run her fingers along her hair sighing “Phas” Kylo insisted, she waved her hand which indicated him to not talk “It’s okay” she whispered._

You were about to left the campus, you and your friends planned to go on a vacation, everyone was excited about going to a resort. Finally you all would get rid of the stress. You were discussing if having dinner at the city or at a small town you would found in the way to the resort. A group of friends were in front of Armitage, Poe and you. You all were waiting for Rey and Finn who were in a conference “Maybe he is with her to get money” you heard someone whispering, you didn’t know what they were talking about and for sure, you were not interested “Yeah, he’s just an opportunist, he seems like that kind of people” Poe seemed to notice the comments were for Armitage, you thought about it, but not always everything is about you? Isn’t it?

“Why the daughter of the (y/LN) is dating someone like him?” this was about Armitage, now, those guys couldn’t deny it “Jealous?” Poe asked them loud, they were surprised, perhaps they thought they were not heard “Don’t lose your time, love. After all, who them?” Finn commented standing next to Poe, you glared at them for a second, you thought about not replying anything at all, but you also needed to make Armitage sure you were going to protect him from anyone “Whoever I do date is not your damn business” you said clearly pissed off. You did not cared about the opinions of anyone else however, the previous situation affected Armitage. He was quiet all the way to the resort, when you all arrived at your private cottage, he just sat on the couch looking at his hands. You asked him to don’t pay attention to those comments, he just nodded, he was clearly sad. At night he just went upstairs and laid on the bed, he was in fetal position, you hugged him from behind, he didn’t move all that night. Fortunately, the next morning he recovered from that little break down, he promised himself he will never hear again hateful comments neither be sad or mad about what others said but you.

_Kylo and Phasma were on his apartment, he was afraid of leaving her alone in this difficult moment they were having breakfast, it was going to be a busy day “So… what are your plans?” he asked when he placed a cup of coffee on his kitchen encounter, Phasma took a sip, and Kylo laid his weight on his elbows which were on the encounter, he raised his eyebrows demanding a response “I’m going to watch them” she spoke “If she does anything to hurt him, I’ll take him” she answered “She’s not going to, she’s a nice person” he said eating some fried bacon “Are you on her side?” she asked annoyed “No, no. I’ve talked to her, she seems to be nice” he replied. “Then, because you have talked to her a few times, you think she’s a good person?” Kylo shook his head rapidly “No, I mean…” he had no explanation to his believes, perhaps the crush he had on you was making him see things “I got it Kylo” she finished her coffee and left the apartment, she was not going to hear to fucking Kylo, she had her own brain._ _However, what could she do? She needed a way to get closer to Armitage and gain his trust, maybe the help of Maratelle would be useful. Armitage Hux and her had not a good relation but, the sex-doll wouldn’t remember, and Maratelle would gladly do anything Phasma asked for, if Phasma payed._

A week after you all went to the resort everything was pretty normal, Phasma kept following you, although neither Armitage nor you noticed her. You now, were arriving home from a weekend having fun in the country side at the ranch of your parents, suddenly someone knocked your main door, you’ve not ordered stuff from internet, thus you both were confused, usually no one visited you, or at least they called before. You opened the door to see Poe standing in front of you clearly furious “You are such a fucking liar” Poe was at your house yelling at you? Why? “What are you talking about?” you asked still not catching his words “I believed you not were like them” he added “But you all are the same” he was so mad at you, you’ve never seen him like this “Explain me, please, I do not understand!” you yelled at him this time, his accusation were confusing you more and more “Are you okay?” Armitage asked you shy, standing behind you “He’s your sex-doll” Poe said “What?” Armitage whispered, you felt your entire body freeze, you didn’t expected this, for sure you _didn’t_ expected Poe finding out the truth about you boyfriend.

“Don’t try to hide it, I know it!” he told you “No, no, you are wrong” then you tried to explain everything, however Poe was not going to take your pitiful excuses, he saw it with his own eyes “Don’t fucking dare to speak!” he said “He’s a sex-doll and you are bullshit” Armitage was getting afraid by how Poe was screaming, you could sense it “Calm down” you said firm, piercing him with your glare, you didn’t want him to scare the lovely man behind you “What are you going to tell me? That he’s not a sex-doll?” he commented chuckling “Just look at your frightened he is! They get in this state when someone yell!” you looked at Armi for a second, he was crying behind your back, he was in the middle of an anxiety attack, “See, Poe, he is… just”. 

“Oh! you still trying to deny it, you know they go nuts when they hear _red, red, red_ ” he yelled at Armitage, as soon as he finished, your lover fell on the ground on his knees, his hands on his lap. He was just there waiting, trembling tears falling over, his eyes asking Poe for compassion “He is a sex-doll, they do this to the poor beings in the factories, he’s ready for his punishment, how can you support something like this!? just look how scared he is! you are such a-” he tried to insult you once more but, this time your patience ended “Get out my fucking house!” you shouted and pushed him towards the main door “No arguments?” he asked you clearly enjoying you admitted it “I’ll punch your goddamn face, if you don’t get out”. You shut the door, then you walked to where Armi was, he was even moaning due to the fear he was feeling “Honey” you called him, he looked at me, tears were still rolling down his face “Honey, I’m here” he ignored you and practically crawled upstairs. You ran to your shared bedroom, as soon as you understood you had to follow him, you had to comfort him. He locked himself again in the closet, he was trying to calm down by himself “(Y/n)?” his quivering voice called you “Yes, my love, I’m here”.

“Don’t let them touch me, they always hurt me a lot, it feels bad when they punch my nose” he said through the closet door “No one will, I swear” you were there for about two hours waiting for him, he didn’t talk again. At some point when the night covered the whole point, he slowly opened the door, and crawled into your lap “I’m here, I’m here” you cooed receiving his body with a warm hug “Thank you” he said trembling as the first days “It is okay, my darling” you told him, kissing his head. He hugged you tight as a response “Sorry” he whispered “I’m causing you problems” he couldn’t calm down, not in this moment that one of your friends knew about him “No, no” you said “I will do anything for you, anything” you added, how was going to be completely healed if events like this one kept occurring? You both stayed there on the floor until he slowly stopped trembling in the middle of the night, it would take him long to being okay again, if he ever was okay. “Let’s go to bed” you told him you kissed his head many times, he slightly nodded, you helped him to stand up “Come here, sweetie”. He mumbled your name “hush hush” you said and kissed him “What if he tells someone else?” he asked “I’ll do everything to keep you safe” you caressed his hair slowly “No need to worry”. 

Everything was dark for Armitage maybe fell asleep, he was not sure “(Y/n)?” he called you, he tried again but there was no answer. He walked out of the bedroom, he froze when he saw who was walking towards him “She’s not here” that voice, my chest was about to exploit, it was Tallie, he called you again almost screaming your name.“She’s not here to help you” a punch in his tummy made him cry and fell over, why he was weak? He couldn’t even protect himself, he hated him for that “You’re as pathetic as before”. He realized everything he could do was shouting. Where were you? Has she did something bad to you? “Let me go! (Y/n)! (Y/n)!” he of course did his best to escape from the grip of those hands, but it didn’t matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t, it didn’t matter how hard he pushed Tallie. “Don’t touch me!” he yelled at her, he was desperate to run away, all of a sudden he was laying on the bed he shared with you “Long time we don’t play like this” her hands were over his body again “Maybe you need me to…” she took his toes in her hands grinning at him “Pl-please no” he stuttered “Please no” he begged again, his voice was so shaky. He had a flashback of the occasion when, after she broke his toes with the hammer, she ‘fixed them’ with her bare hands thus, no one would notice it once they had healed, he passed out because of the pain. He called your name again and again but you didn’t came to rescue him.

He woke up, it was a just a nightmare, but it was dark as in his bad dream, all his body was covered in sweat, even his chest was pumping as in the nightmare, his lungs tried to get some oxygen while tears soaked his face. You were not next to him, he moved rapidly towards the door of the room, he was going to lock it up. Nevertheless, by the time he reached that place the door was being opened, you were there. “(y/n)” he said and spread his arms in an attempt to reach your body, you kneeled down as soon as you noticed his current state, he didn’t notice he crawled again “What’s going on?” you asked more than worried “S-she” he was not able to speak, his sobbing didn’t allow him. “(Y/n)” you nodded and took him back to the bed “Honey…” you were concerned and he could see it in your face, his lips were still quivering “I had a n-nightmare” he finally spoke “She was here” he gulped as he hyperventilated “She was going to rape me” then he looked at your face, searching for an answer, for the sweet words always calmed him down, you kissed his cheeks “No one will ever touch you a single hair without your permission, I promise” you then kissed his hands.

That night both didn’t sleep, you were too scared to sleep and your love was worried about Tallie, about Poe, he simply couldn’t. You had to go to the university on the morning, and although he told you to go, you stayed at home. “Armitage” you kissed his lips softly, he smiled and hid his face on the crook of your neck. He remembered the first days he did this. He unconsciously did this, you made him feel okay, and your warm arms wrapped around him made him feel so good that he could say all his muscles relaxed at the touch of your flesh. “I love you” he told you, then you kissed his head “I love you too” he heard, as he closed his eyes to sleep the rest of the morning.

The next day you both went to the campus, for your surprise you didn’t saw Poe as usually “Hey, guys!” Finn run into you both “Have you seen Poe?” he asked the both of you and Rey. Since you and your friends started to work in your respective thesis, you all hadn’t time to be together neither at the Faculty “No, I haven’t seen him since… a whole week or more!” Rey said “Shit! I’m worried. He usually disappears one week when he’s sad or something, but no more time! It has been two whole weeks, plus he always tells me if he wants to be alone or if he is not feeling well” Finn was biting his lips a lot, he was terribly concerned about his boyfriend. “If I call him, maybe he will respond” Rey offered “No, he never answers” Finn said putting his hands on his hips “Well, I am going to see in the places he usually is when this happens” he told you all and left, not even looking at anyone “See ya, later” he said when he was a few meters away from the three of you, he walked quick towards the main entrance of the campus. “I hope he is okay” Rey said now, worried for her friend to “Me too” you whispered.

“Honey, would you like to eat anything here while I go for some books Professor Calrissian is going to lend me?” you asked him, Rey left thirty minutes before, she was busy as well “No, I’ll wait for you here” you smiled seeing how stable he was although the nightmare was just a two days ago, perhaps, it was a good signal. “Then, my love, here’s some coins, use as much as you’d like and do not hesitate no buy anything you’d like to taste” he took the coins and nodded happily “I’ll see you in five minutes” the university was a safe place, plus you were going to be three classrooms away from the cafeteria, is was not so far from where he was… and he was really hungry. You almost run to where Professor Calrissian told you to meet him, he quickly gave you the books, and gave you some recommendations, immediately you returned to the cafeteria, Armitage was eating something, you could see his red hair and his long back, you smiled and approached him “Hello, love” he looked at you and smiled. You had a sit next to him “Is it tasty?” you asked about a sandwich he was eating “Yes, it is, thank you” he replied you only nodded and kissed his cheek, he laid his head on your shoulder as he took a sip from his fresh carrot juice.

 _“It is suspected that the woman was a worked from HongKong district, she was a citizen and not a sex doll”_ the TV of the cafeteria was on the news channel _“So, as the security cameras of the city confirmed the version of the police department, a pack of wolfs attacked her, also the autopsy pointed out that she has recently used drugs. By her behavior registered in the recording the police department stated she probably caused the attack”_ there was a picture of that women, which case had been open since many time ago. “Is she” he gasped, you turned rapidly to see the TV, it was true that woman was Tallie… after a second the picture disappeared, and changed to other kind of news. “She is dead” he gulped, you were shocked, Tallie was dead? Was that possible? Or you both were seeing things, you decided you would check the news when you get home, you had to be sure about this, you _had to_. “Babe, let’s go” you tried to take him back to reality even though you weren’t complete sure you were with both feet on the ground in such a moment “Hm?” he hummed in response “Time to go” you smiled, he just nodded and stood up in disbelieve, he walked with you, however, he was not there, he was making many theories in his mind about Tallie… 

Many days passed since that afternoon, you noticed that Armitage seemed to be sad sometimes, after all the despicable things he experienced, he did need medical attention. You asked your mom if it could be possible to take him to see a psychologist or something, she said you had to be careful, that maybe your aunt could help you, thus you asked her that favor. She told you to wait a little, she wanted to found the proper person to attend Armi. “Don’t worry sweetie, it’s normal to go to see a psychologist” you were convincing him to go “But, are you going to stay by my side?” he asked while his hands where in the middle of his knees “I don’t want to be alone with anyone else” he added, not looking at you, he was not ready to be alone with someone else in a small room “Of course, if you want I will be by your side” you smiled and nuzzled over his face “Then, I want to go, I don’t like being sad all the time” those puppy eyes again… you caressed his cheek slowly and he bend his face on the palm of your hand trying to feel more of your skin over his, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath if he was with you he knew he would be safe and loved _and, and, and…_ he would have everything he needed, your company and most important your love, that’s what he thought. 

You heard a knock on your main door, you stood up abruptly “I’ll be back in a second” you told him, your overprotective mood was on, he only nodded, and followed you with his eyes all the way to the door, he decided either to go downstairs with you or stay there, he decided to stay at the bedroom, he locked the door, and had his mobile phone on his hands ready to call the police, just to be sure. Before you opened the door you had to make sure your gun was on your belt as it had been in this complicated days. You see on the screen next to the door who was it, it was Poe. You finally opened the door “What do you want?” you said serious, a little rude “Hello there” he responded. You knitted your eyebrows as you closed the door behind you, he took a breath and tried to say something, but nothing came from his mouth, it seemed to be hard for him “I’m sorry” he finally spoke “I don’t know where to start”…


	17. Beer and future plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! this chapter will be shorter, because I've a lot to do in the school :( also i do not know how to continue the story (I have a few ideas, probably I'll be updating again in a week)  
> Thank you for reading and for your time!  
> Enjoy <3

“You are… sorry?” you asked curious, this was a sudden change of attitude since the day he came to your house furious “Yes, very sorry” he looked directly into your eyes, he said that sincerely, you could feel it. “Explain yourself” you demanded crossing your arms over your chest, even if he was telling the true, you wouldn’t trust simple words. Breathing deep he continued “I… I discovered you didn’t buy him” he told you; he was biting his lips as if whatever he knew was going to break out from his mouth at any second.

“What? How?” you asked, how could he have such information? Poe didn’t used to say everything he did in a normal schedule, he seemed a little mysterious when you first meet him, he did not liked to talk much about his private life, which is his completely understandable. However, you always were intrigued to know more about him. 

He hesitated to speak again, he was nervous about you knowing more than just the way he found out “See, something in my stupid heart kept telling me you were not like those people” he looked above him, trying to find the right words, to not spill the beans about him. “So, I went to the place I used to work, a factory of ‘sex-dolls’ you know that one called _aDesires_ , which, of course, has been closed since three months ago, as the new legislation states”.

You gave him a nonsense look, he all the time had been saying he hated people who bought sex-dolls, but he worked at a factory? Well, you couldn’t blame him, he needed the money, and perhaps he couldn’t find any other kind of job. Poe hadn’t so much money, he always had to work hard. Finn usually helped him with some coins but only when Poe accepted… Finn and Rey had not so much money neither. Nevertheless, their families had enough to live a good life.

“I know, it is strange. But if I worked there was because I aimed at spoil the production” he shrugged “Their last set of 100 ‘sex-dolls’ embryos was spoiled by me” he bitted his inner cheek, he was sure you wouldn’t tell the police, why wuld you? You were against those kind of business, didn’t you?

Seeing no response of you he continued his explanation “Whatever, it doesn’t matter anymore” he tried to say as much as he could, it was really hard for him “You saved those poor creatures” you said without thinking, your eyes had a different emotion imprinted on, a mix of compassion and confusion “Kind of, at least they will not have to live a life as sexual slaves” he said in a whisper, you nodded to his words “I hope, if we have souls, that they’re in a good world, not like this shitty one” he added smiling at how you understood his previous actions, he was right, you were not like the rest of rich people of the _point_. 

“How did you?” you asked about the information of Armitage, and Poe got it immediately despite you didn’t say the name of your boyfriend. Poe only nodded understandingly “It doesn’t matter now; I’ll tell you later. Now, I want to apologize for my behavior, I should have thought things twice” he replied sincerely, you remained silent you were not sure, what he wanted to do “I know what I have done, and if you don’t talk to me after this I will completely understand, even if you want to punch my face or push me into that puddle” he pointed at a puddle of rain water along the street “I will accept it, you know, I am such an asshole… I-” you chuckled.

“You have to apologize to someone else, not me” you cut his words, he nodded again “If you let me, and if he wants to see my stupid face after what I’ve done, I’ll do it, I won’t hurt him anymore” you shook your head in disbelieve, all appeared to be a sort of nightmare “Wha- Why you do this?”. 

“I could say that I know how hard is for them, since I have lived with a ‘sex-doll’ many years of my early life” he said with a sad smile on his face, you opened your mouth to ask anything about what he said, but there were no words “My mom… my mom is a sex-doll” he confessed his eyes were full of tears in that moment, he look to the side and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie, he thought it could be not necessary to reveal his secret, it made him feel unsecure about everything, the only one person who knew, excepting his parents was Finn.

“But-” you tried to ask, to point the infertility of them out; he knew what you were going to say that “Yes… I am that cero, cero, one fucking percent probability” he told you with his eyes still reddish, this was hard for him, it always has been since he knew his mom was not like the other moms at the school, or like the other people around there.

You both remained in silence for five or more minutes still processing what he confessed you, and he still processing what he has told you, he couldn’t believe he broke the promise he made to himself. “I’ll tell him, wait here” you finally could speak, you walked into the house, you didn’t shut the door, your lover was in the living, right in front of you “Who was it?” Armitage asked you curious, he obviously had not heard the voice of Poe, you took a breath figuring out how to say it “Honey, don’t be scared, it is Poe” he furrowed his eyebrows, what he was doing there?

“He wants to apologize for what he told you, he is very, very sorry” you said, he moved his fingers anxiously, perhaps this was not the best time to say sorry “Would you allow him to enter and apologize to you?” you asked, he was going to be brave, for you, for him. He was not going to be intimidated again, after all you were right next to him, and nobody would hurt him in your presence. 

_“Yes”_

Finally, Poe entered in the house and apologized to him, he also kneeled in front of Armi as the red haired was sat on a big sofa. Armitage already had forgiven him, but Poe insisted on apologizing over and over “I am so sorry, please forgive me, I should never hurt you in such a way” Armi hesitantly put his hand over Poe’s shoulder “N-no problem” he said but not looking into Poe’s eyes, he removed his hand slowly from the ebony man and put on his lap again, looking to other site, clearly uncomfortable “I’m sorry, Armitage” he whispered, the pain was still in Poe’s heart. 

“N-no problem, just don’t tell anyone” he replied still not looking at Poe. “Never, I promise” Poe said as he stood up, he grabbed his navy-blue backpack which was attached to his back, it was a little wet due to the misty rain of twenty minutes ago, he clearly came to your house walking “By the way, here” he gave you a bunch of papers “What’s thise?” you asked looking at the blue sealed plastic that protected the papers from the rain “The papers of Armitage” he simply responded, then he attached his backpack to his back again, he just smiled kindly at your confused expression “Let me show you”. 

Poe opened the sealed plastic to reveal a pretty fancy bunch of paper, it has the information of Armi “So, this has all the information of him, age, blood type, etc.” he placed the useless plastic on your desk “Then, there’s further information of him and a guide to take care of him and bullshit, you will understand later why do I call it that way” he rolled his eyes, you chuckled. He was the same Poe of some weeks ago. 

“There’s no other copy, just the owner’s, so, if you want you can fill up the spaces that are in blank, I’ve already write the buying date” and he showed you the page “Here, you’ll have no problem. I searched for him in a kind of database, and there’s one day when he just disappeared, so… I looked for the security cameras’ recordings of those days and I discovered someone stole him, but she forgot to steal this papers, this is the same date he disappeared, everyone will believe you bought him” he took a deep breath and waited for a response “Why?” he chuckled this time “Is it not obvious? I do care about Armitage” he replied. 

“Oh! if you both agree, you can just burn those papers, and Armitage would have never existed, and you can go to the town council and make a register of him as someone from the outside points or as someone who has not been registered, you know there are plenty of problems with the population data, they will not suspect” you just reminded silent “If you decide to register him, wait a month… in a month they will demolish those factories and even if they try, they will find nothing” after his long explanation and seeing no response from you neither from Armitage he decided to leave “Then I have to go somewhere else, see you later” he walked towards the main door “Wait, Poe” you almost shout when he reached the main door “Yes?”. 

“Finn is worried” you said, you still didn’t process all the information he gave you at that moment “I know, I’m actually going to his place, don’t worry, I won’t tell him about this”. He opened the door “Oh! I almost forgot it, if you are going to register Armitage, change his name, everything, even his age, tell them he has Scottish or Scandinavian ascendancy, I don’t know, but lie about everything, just in case” you smiled and nodded slightly and then he left. 

You sighed, relived, it was another problem resolved. You sat down next to Armi “I’m going to fill up this papers, just in case, in a month we will burn these” you said “Alright” he hide his face on your neck “I’m tired” he whispered, you kissed his lips and took him to the bedroom, you covered him well with a warm blanket. You decided to sit next to him until he fall asleep.

After an hour you returned to the living room, you were going to make dinner for both. You saw the papers in your way there. Curiosity filled your entire body, thus you started to read those fancy papers before going to the kitchen, you read carefully the information about your lover, everything seemed right, like a medical register, then you continued reading. There was photos of him all naked, of his open mouth, spread legs, his butt, everything of his body, just to make sure the merchandise was in optimal state. 

You kept reading, there was a list of sex toys and how to use those on him, how to feed him properly, exercises routines to keep him in shape, kinds of food he needed to avoid, etc. You understood why Poe called it bullshit. Nothing else… you filled up the blank spaces, and then you locked those papers in your strongbox, it was in the closet, Armitage was still asleep. 

You did something quick for you, then you made a meal appropriated for your lover, and of course you served him a piece of chocolate cake your father send for you both, he didn’t like it when Armi and you eat cakes not home baked, those are full of preservers he used to say . 

In a pair of days Armitage insisted in went to the university with you, he didn’t want to be alone in the house. You drove to the parking lot next to the faculty, it was cold and rainy that day. He waited for you next to the cafeteria, you went upstairs to where Professor Alison was, you both talked a little about your thesis and so on, after all it was a quick check of your work and I listened to his recommendations carefully, Armitage awaited outside the classroom. Afterwards you both went downstairs to the cafeteria to meet your friends. 

“So, you fucked a lot yesterday” Rey said sort of loud “Rey!” both Poe and Finn yelled at her. “Hello, sis” you greeted Rey “Oh! You are here!” she hugged you and then Armitage “Hello” your lover said shyly. “So, you fucked a lot yesterday” you repeated as Finn’s face was completely red and he just hid his face behind Poe’s head “Tell them to stop, Poe” he said, causing you all to laugh.

Everything kept going, you and your friends now, barely have time for hanging out, but you tried your best to have time for Armitage. When a moth passed you went to the town council to register your lover as soon as you saw in the news those places were demolished. You registered him with a little change in his name, he was especially happy those days. You went for some groceries at a convenience store, you both were about to walk in when a box called his attention; he approached it slowly, then you followed him “Are this baby birds?” he asked you “Yes, gosh they must be really cold” actually, a few minutes ago it started to snow, you must take them into a warm place “We should take them to the vet” he nodded and quickly grabbed the box and got into the car. 

“Yes, they’re baby pigeons, they are healthy, thank you for helping them” the vet smiled to both “They will be okay while in a warm place, are you planning in adopting them?” you had took care of chicks and birds when you were a little kid, so it will be no problem for you and taking care of them could help Armitage to not think continuously about his past “Sure… then, could you give us some food for them?” you asked “Of course, just give me a minute”. The vet went for some bags of special food, when you paid the bill, you took them into the car, TOP placed his scarf around them you did the same “Put them into their house, they’ll be warmer” you pointed at a stuffed little house in form of a strawberry, he did it immediately. 

You drove to the house, you could do the groceries later, after all you could order some Chinese food “Hello, babies” he was petting their little heads softly, careful to not hurt them “They like you” you told him when the pigeons started to peck his finger searching for food “They are cute” he said, paying total attention to them, there was a smile on his face you had never seen. You both raised the pigeons, as him and you started calling them ‘our babies’, Armitage was enchanted by them, always taking care of them.

You both after two days of the trip to the resort decided to stay home as much as you could, loving each other, looking after the pigeons and enjoying the warm cozy home you both created and of course _making love_.

_“One last try, Kylo” said Phasma, it was all she needed, she would take Armitage with her this time “Have you thought about what we discussed?” Kylo asked pissed off, he had looked for many ways to kept Phasma away from her obsession with the ginger, but none had worked “Phas, he’s completely okay, you’ve saw it with your own eyes” this time the blonde rolled his eyes “Yeah, I know, but I need him here” Kylo raised his eyebrows as he heard that “So, you want him to be here because you need him, not because he needs your protection or something” the woman replied nothing “You see it Phas?” Kylo cupped her face “I’ve told you about this, it is not good for you, you are obsessed” Kylo let her face go and sat on his couch._

_“I am not saying you have to pretend he doesn’t exist and move on, I’m asking you to move on, and if you decide to watch him and that girl, just to make sure he is treated well, go ahead do it” Phasma bit her bottom lip and rested her hips on the kitchen island “He’s okay Phas, he even got some vacations and that resort was not cheap” the man took a sip from his beer and the blonde._

_“Yeah…” Phasma replied “You are right” she felt defeated, it was true how could she gave him everything you were always giving him? Dinners at fancy restaurants, vacations, expensive stuff, a nice house in a nice place. She knew he was happy it was obvious, she just had to look at his face, at how he held your hand, at how he laughed with you. “Plus, I told you Maratelle Hux would not help you” he said drinking the rest of his canned beer “Well I did not expected, she was dating your mom” Phasma replied taking a beer from the fridge “Neither I” the man replied._

_“What about you dad?” she said sitting next to him, she did not felt in the mood to kept talking about the current Armitage issue. “I don’t know, he must be trafficking some medicines” Kylo said stealing the beer from Phasma and drinking almost the half “Hey!” she took it back and pushed Kylo aside, he laughed playfully. “So you have a plan?” he asked taking his phone from his jacket “Kind of, it will be the last I swear” Phasma replied “Well, then you can give a try”._

_“We follow them to the supermarket, we get inside and take Armitage, easy” she explains as she drink the beer and walks to the kitchen again “Are you going to take advantage of the situation once he is alone in the supermarket? Are you going to kidnap him?” Kylo asks, she returns with another beer in her hands “No, I would never do that to him” Phasma opens the can and starts drinking “You are going to convince him? We’ve barely talked” he said remembering the time they talked to him in a mall._

_“Kind of” Phasma replied, taking another can of beer “What? Where did you take that can from?” he asked “I clearly saw you had just one can” Phasma shrugged “You should not drink too much alcohol” Kylo took the can and drank all the beer before Phasma took it “Damn it, Ren!” she shouted “Sorry, you’ve been drinking since the morning” Phasma rolled her eyes and took the smartphone of her friend to order some hot wings “Then you own me some food, idiot”._


	18. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I am a little bit late! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> I'm also curious if y'all would like to read a fanfic of Mob!KyloRen, are you interested? Let me know!

Two months after you both were having a completely normal life, you have sometimes seen the blonde girl in the same restaurants, parks, etcetera, you used to go. You thought those were only coincidences, you could not even remember her name, her behavior was normal just like everyone else in those places. After all the city was a small one.

Your relationship with Armitage had been a secret to your parents until you decided to told them, their reactions were actually, not good. It was because Armitage could have some Stockholm syndrome, or because he will not be comfortable around you once you break up. You, for sure were not planning to break up with him, neither him. However, your boyfriend decided to talk with your parents to make them sure there was nothing to worry about, although they still appeared to not be totally okay with your relationship.

“Babe?” you called him from across the kitchen, he was doing the dishes from the night before, while you were preparing the dinner “Yes, honey?” he answered, he started to put the plates and cups on its place, maybe this was not the best time to told him “Marry me” you didn’t even thought about saying it, it just slipped from your tongue, he froze. Were you really asking him so? Or it was him again daydreaming? He turned around to face you, he was still astonished “Wha-what?” he asked wanting to hear it again, just to make sure, just to hear you saying those words one more time.

“Armitage” you said his name as you approached him “Marry me?” you asked, then you kissed his knuckles, but there was no response “I’ve been thinking about this for so long, it is the first time I do ever think about marrying someone” you explained taking a small box from inside the microwave oven “I was expecting you to see this in the morning, unfortunately you didn’t”. He chucked, his face was fully red, his hands shaking from the happiness he had inside his body “I should had heated up my tea there this morning” he replied.

“Is that a yes?” you asked, he nodded quickly as he cupped your face and kissed you, it started as a messy kiss, your noses crashing against each other, your lips looking for each other’s warm, your breaths trying to penetrate into each other’s souls. “Yes, yes, it is a yes” he said as soon as he separated a little from you “I am so lucky, love” you told him as you pressed a kiss on his forehead “May I…?” he rapidly understood and gave you his right hand, you smiled and put the silver ring on his annularly finger.

“This is for me, could you…?” he took the other small ring and did the same “Am I now your husband?” he asked clearly enthusiastic “Yes, my husband” you both this time stayed like this for the whole night, eating on the sofa but pressed against each other, feeding each other. “Where are our kids?” you asked “They are sleeping by now, they go to sleep early” he responded. You both started to call the pigeons you found that cold day your kids, since one day Armi told them ‘your mom arrived’ when you walked into the living.

“Would you like to have a party?” you questioned while he was sitting on you lap “Yes I would like, I mean maybe just here, your parents, our friends, you and I” he said and kissed you again “Wouldn’t you like a big one?” you asked again “I don’t know, but wouldn’t it be expensive?” he knitted his eyebrows looking for your response. It would be expensive for sure, nevertheless your parents, even if they liked your relationship or not, they would insist on doing it public and inviting many people, it was such an important step for the heir of the company, and the whole _point_ must know it.

The next day early in the morning you told your parents about your plans as soon as you arrived to your company, as you expected they suggested a big party and so on. When you were about to leave your office, in the afternoon, your secretary said someone was looking for you, it was a man your parents sent to plan the entire ceremony and party. You took him to your house to ask the opinion of Armitage too, as it was the first meeting he explained just the basic details of the whole event, he helped you both to set an attempted date, and left sooner than expected.

“It is going to be a tired month” you joked “Yes, but, I will like to be around you lots of time” he confessed shyly “Sorry, my angel, I promise I will be home more time the next week, I will take that thesis exam and I’ll have more time for you” you caressed his cheek, it had been hard for him being home alone all this time. He knew it was not your fault, and he always tried to surprise you with dinner and your breakfast, to make you sure he was there supporting you as you had been supporting him in his worsts days.

“Do you remember the time I went all crazy after going with our friends to that Turkish restaurant?” he asked suddenly, you only nodded, not knowing what he meant “It was because, I thought you were going to drink at the house and… Tallie, I mean, when she drank alcohol, she always made me to do sort of shows for her” he gulped, he was not afraid anymore to talk about those days, but it still burned inside his skin “Shows, like seeing me masturbating and I got scared it could be the same with you” he said as his voice shook.

“It’s okay, babe, you did not go all crazy, it was a normal reaction” he nodded and hugged you, being by your side felt so right, even confessing things, even reacting the way he had been reacting, even if he was ashamed of it now “Thank you” he said getting closer “It’s nothing” you responded “Let’s go to the supermarket, we need lots of things” he said wiping some tears from his face, he had never felt this happy.

_Some previously hours…_

_“Yes Kylo, it was just all strange” said Phasma, they were talking through the phone, Phasma was waiting for you outside your company “Yeah, I mean we didn’t even know about the clone of Hux in the time Tallie got killed by those wolves” he responded as he did some chores of his house. They were talking about the news you and your friends saw at the Turkish restaurant, and then the ones you saw at the cafeteria of your Faculty, the woman they talked in both had always been Tallie, she got killed after somedays Armitage and you confronted her in the street, that day she got high with some money she found in her apartment, unluckily she decided to walk searching for Armitage at night, she was not aware of her state nor her actions and the wolves found her._

_“I didn’t think he was consuming lots of drugs” Phasma continued talking “Neither I, since she disappeared I didn’t heard anything else until her death” Kylo said this time shaving, he did not enjoyed having a rasping skin “I found a video of the sex-doll clone in her phone, it is very disgusting, he’s been raped by two men” Phasma said annoyed “Phas, he’s fine now, I mean I would loved it if Armitage didn’t passed through such, but we can’t do anything more now” Kylo responded “I killed those men” Phasma said with no expression in her voice “You did what?” Kylo asked worried about his friend “What you heard, this night I’ll do the same with the priest”._

_“Phasma, when did you?... Okay, this time I will help you” Kylo replied “No need to” said the blonde “I don’t care about your opinion Phas, and it will be easier” he said jokingly making the woman chuckle “As you wish, emo boy” Phasma whispered “I heard that” Kylo chuckled as well “Plus, that way we will be free at night and we can go for some tacos, I’ll pay” she smiled both for the tacos night and for seeing you leaving the big building of your company in your car “She’s going home, I’ll call you later”_ _said Phasma as she carefully followed you._

_She noticed you were with other man, when you parked your car in front of your house she got more curious about that man, she watched you all from her car, you were just talking, nothing serious she thought, and who was that man? Whatever, she will found it out in the next days._

_She waited another hour there, when she was going to leave the laugh of Armitage called her attention, you both were going to some place, she again followed your car, until you both arrived to the supermarket. She sent a message to Kylo telling him to meet her at that place. Meanwhile she was following you both closely, this could be her opportunity._

“Honey, I’ll go for some candy” your boyfriend told you as you chose a Jing Seng tea for you “Sure, sweetie” you responded, he has been very independent since many weeks ago, and you were at a supermarket full of people what could happen to him? He rapidly walked into the special candy section which had candy from many cultures that coexisted in the _point._

He was looking for some Japanese candy when someone reached his shoulder “Hello, looking for some hard candy?” it was the woman he saw on the café, Phasma “Hello, ye-yes” he responded getting nervous, he didn’t know why he felt nervous around her, as if he was a prey and she was a hunter “Long time we not see” she said as she faked a searching through the shelves. “Yes” Armitage simply responded, he quickly grabbed a random candy and started to walk away “See you” he said politely “Oh! wait!” Phasma said grabbing his arm “What about a milkshake?” she asked “May-maybe next time” he replied “I really have to go” he added.

Phasma smiled “No problem, it will be just a minute” she insisted her grab on Armitage’s arm was firm, his heart beat heavily, tears almost fell from his eyes “N-no I am with my--” he felt his soul returned to his whole body when he hear your voice right next to Phasma “Are you okay honey?” he lift his gaze, and before he could speak, Phasma spoke “Sorry, you may not remember me, I am Phasma from the cafè” she said with her characteristic warm fake smile “Oh! I remember now” yu replied, she nodded and before she noticed Armitage was behind you like a scared child “I thought about inviting Finn a Milkshake, but he was not sure” she said “Oh, well we are busy right now, sorry, maybe next time” you responded.

Phasma was angry on her inside, you had to appear in that moment ruining her plans “Then see you next time” she fake smiled again and left calmly walking away. “Are you okay honey? Did she tried to do something?” your boyfriend shook his head “No, she only grabbed my arm, and I think I just overreacted” you kissed his hands and hugged him “I don’t want to be alone in public places, I am not ready” he said as he melt in your embrace “Sorry, honey, it won’t happen again” you replied.

“Maybe, I am overreacting” he tried to speak again “No, if you feel anything is wrong, please don’t tell yourself you are just overreacting” he nodded and hold your hands “Let’s go, babe, our children need a cozy throw”. Armi and you walked through the many shelves, until you found the things you were looking for, he relaxed a little and let go your hand to pick the right throw.

“(Y/n)?” the deep voice behind you made you turn around immediately you had not heard that voice since many years ago “Ben?” you replied, the tall dark haired man nodded and gave you a hug “I have not seen you since five years ago?” you asked “Yeah, my life have been quite complicated” he responded sincerely “We miss you at those campaigns” you said referring to the political campaigns of the party of Leia Organa “Well, I needed a break from the politics” he responded scratching nervously the nape of his head. Could it be possible you felt something special for him all this time? Just the same as he feel for you? Perhaps he must keep in touch after he run away.

“Oh! Let me introduce you to my boyfriend” you said, taking the hand of Armitage into yours “Carlo he is an old friend, Ben Solo” you said Armitage shyly said hello, you registered Armi as Carlo, so nobody would suspect, just as Poe said. “Ben, this man is my boyfriend and we will marry in some months” you said happily. The smile of Ben disappeared from his face for a second, he then smiled again and congratulated you both “Wow, time flies! I can’t believe you are getting married” he said trying to look as normal as he could “You are invited to the party, of course” you told him “I’d love to assist” he replied. He gave you his phone number and then he told you both he was busy, you hugged him again before he disappeared into the supermarket. “Don’t be jealous Armi” you said, the tips of his ears got red “N-no, I am not” he said, he for a second was jealous or, more than jealous _insecure_ about your relationship with him, and especially about himself.

The day of your thesis exam you got highest grade, and Armitage and your parents couldn’t be more proud, you all went to a Chinese restaurant to celebrate, after that you both went home and your parents returned to the countryside, there was lots of things to do. In the evening, you started to do some research on internet, and attending some stuff of your company after a nice meal with your lover.

Armitage was drawing on his tablet, meanwhile. Suddenly he stood up and approached you “(Y/n)?” he called your name in a whisper, hoping he was not interrupting anything important “Yes?” he sat on your lap, his legs at each side of your hips, his arms around your neck with an ashamed eyes “What’s wrong?” you asked, putting your hands carefully on his waist, he hesitated to tell you what he wanted, thus you spoke again “Angel?”.

“Have you finished your work?” he asked not looking into your eyes “Yeah” you responded, he bit his lips nervously “I’m needy” he finally said, his face totally blushed “Oh!” you said, your face got as red as his, not sure what to say, you looked down aiming at cool down, your face and your entire body. It was a total failure, his hard manhood let you know how aroused he was. 

“Armi” you gulped not being enough confident to ask what did he wanted “If you don’t want to… I-” you kissed his lips cutting his sentence, it was the best respond you could find “I do want” you said, and he smiled at your confirmation “Tell me, what you would like me to do?” you asked more bravely this time “Could you… Could you suck my nipples?” he whispered again clearly embarrassed.

“You do it carefully, I like it a lot” he admitted, trying to hide his face from you. You decided to go for his neck first. He whimpered as you kissed and liked it, he was surprised by your soon movements but not displeased. You moved your hands under his gray sweater touching all his torso, he laid his elbows on your desk, trying to give you a better access “You look lovely” you said, he just smiled, all your words were always so good for him.

You lifted his sweater with his shirt, he got some goose bumps as you touched his hard nipples with your fingertips, and you sucked the left one causing him to moan. “(Y/n)?” his voice shook as his eyes focused on your face “Yes?” you continued massaging his chest, making him squirm in pleasure while you played with both of his nipples “Could I take my pants off? The zipper… it hurts” he explained, you smiled as you took his member out. The less you wanted was him not feeling good “Better?” he nodded “Yes, better” you grinned and continued sucking his chest as you stroke his hard cock, he was such a sweaty mess, his body shivered and squirmed under your gentle touch, it was too much for him to handle “Wait” he said, his eyes still shut and his hands on your shoulders.

“Sorry” you said, maybe you went rough with his body “No… it feels good but, I-I want to please you, as you pleased me the last night” he confessed, you bit your lips, _god_ you were imagining him between your legs, sucking your skin and licking it in the cutest way, you were getting wet and wet just by thinking about it. “Sure” you responded, he smiled, for the very first time you were going to let him please you in this way, his heart was about to explode in excitement “Come with me to the bedroom” he said as he held your hand guiding you towards the second floor. 

You sat on the bed, all the clothes were spread over the floor, you laid down slowly, he licked his lips, this view was so hot for him, how would your orgasms taste like? Maybe like chocolate cake “Go ahead” you whispered as you spread your legs for him. You have never felt so embarrassed, although you had been with many people before him, it was like the first time you had ever had sex, he seemed to be nervous as well. What if you didn’t enjoyed it? What if he was not able to give you a good climax? What is he was not enough for you? “If you don’t like it… t-tell me” he stuttered, you nodded and smiled kindly while making eye contact which encouraged him to do the best his mouth and tongue could. 

He started kissing your tights, your knees, even your ankles, your body was too amazing for him, and you were a sort of an angel for him, a sort of a rare butterfly. His breath crashed on your wet flesh, he made sure to do eye contact with you, then he approached his mouth to your clit, he at first started with shy licks, you seemed to be relaxed, so, he could continue.

You always were checking on him when in charge, and he knew that, even if he did the slightest expression of not being okay with the situation you would stop. He was going to do the same for you, he would wait, and he would make it a wonderful experience. His tongue started to work your sensitive bud in circles, at some points he sucked your clit into his mouth his teeth catching it in between, your body trembled, he was good doing this “Is something wrong?” he asked worried, for him trembling had two meanings, the usual meaning of fear and, the new one you taught him, not being able to endure the pleasure you used to gave him. He will not risk the opportunity he had to fulfill your desires, it was better to ask if he could continue “No, it feels good” you said.

He then continued making circles around your most sensible nerves. His mouth wide opened devoured you whole pussy making exquisite sounds, he shook his head tried to give you more and more stimulation, you were close, your walls clenched around the void, Jesus, you needed him right there. You reached his ginger hair, caressing his scalp delicately, it didn’t matter in which kind of situation you both were in, him feeling your delicate touch in his head always made him feel loved “Armitage, please” you cried out “I need to feel your fingers inside” his boner couldn’t be more hard, he would do anything for you, _anything_.

His fingers quickly found a place inside your flower, he curled them hitting your g-spot “Oh my god…” he exclaimed as he saw your reaction, he had never did this with someone he liked, your flower was sucking his fingers deeper into you, your clit was so hard, it was such an image for him, he for sure will never forget this, your eyes rolled back as he continued his movements slowly as before “Faster, please” you begged, your toes curled “If it hurts, tell me… okay?” you both locked eyes, a mixture of lust and love was imprinted on his beautiful face, you nodded, you have never felt this good, this loved. 

His fingers were thrusting into you the faster he could do it, and his mouth was eagerly focused on making you cum, your thighs squeezed his neck a bit. His free hand held unexpectedly your right hand while you uncontrollable quivered for him. “Armitage” you whispered. Your orgasm hit you in waves, you were pretty dizzy, as your juices coated his mouth and the clean mattress, and he kept licking. Your taste was so good even better than any chocolate cake in the whole point, he couldn’t help but to keep tasting it from your tight pussy. The overstimulation was so good, but also it scared you a little, this sensations were kind of unknown for you. “Please, wait” you said as you caressed his cheek “Give me a second” you chuckled, he nodded smiling back and stopping completely.

“Would you like me… to be the bottom?” you asked “you want to…?” he furrowed his eyebrows, then you nodded “Maybe you would like it, being in charge” you said and he blushed “We can give a try” he whispered biting his lips playfully. After his response he positioned between your legs, his member penetrated you carefully. “Can I move?” he asked you shyly “Yes” you replied; while he was pounding into you, he kissed you passionately, he again licked your lips, you were too much for him, you were someone he couldn’t describe with words.

After some time you were resting on the bed, his head on your chest as you kissed his left hand “You know, the other day I remembered…” he paused, he was still embarrassed about telling you certain things “When… one day I had to work… well when they raped me…” he got cozier with you looking for your protection, he always thought you were like the princes he saw on the fairy tales you showed him, brave, pretty, and kind. In response you caressed his hands while with your other arm you hugged him closer “That man, put many things on my chest, on my penis and inside my butthole” he almost whispered the last words.

“Those vibrated really hard, and I was so scared” he confessed “My body felt strange, it hurt but at the same time… I got hard, I didn’t want” he started to shake as he sobbed “I felt so filthy that night” he tried to continue, it still was difficult for him, it was something no one recovers quickly from. “I-I couldn’t do anything, I was tied up” his chest was going up and down quickly “That felt horrible, he was behind me all that time, playing with my penis, my body never shook that hard before, I thought I was going to pass out” you covered him better with the mattress. You were determined to make him forget that past and help him to enjoy life, thus, you were going to anything for him, he deserved the best in the whole world.

_Many weeks later…_

_“Phas, are you going with me or not?” Kylo asked clearly pissed off by the hesitation of Phasma which had been present since the morning until the evening “Yeah, well, yeah” she said still not sure “Great! I wouldn’t like to be alone all the party” he referred to the wedding of Armitage and you, he rapidly typed a message and sent it. That message was for you, he asked if he could go with a friend, he doubted you could say ‘no’, after all it was going to be a big party. “Put your suit on!” Kylo yelled to his friend before he received your response telling him there was no problem._

_“Shut up!” Phasma replied from her bedroom, those both were at the blonde’s apartment. “Hey emo boy, you need help with that necktie” she said as she walked into the living room “Oh shit! I am nervous I forgot about doing this thing properly” Phasma snorted “You are not going to marry her” she said as she grabbed her stuff “Phas, is not about that! I am nervous of what are you going to do”. She grinned and rolled her eyes “Calm down, don’t be a baby!” she replied heading to the parking lot of her apartment._

The party was a big one, the ceremony at the city council was attended by a few people and the press, but the party for sure was going to be a great one. Armitage was still pretty nervous, he couldn’t believe what was happening. The party was going to take place on a famous hotel, when you arrived many guest were already there, so, Armitage and you decided to greet them each at a time. You also greeted Leia which was one of the first to arrive at the place. She told you about how she would love seeing you there with Ben, married to her son; you told her he was probably going to attend the party, unfortunately for her, Ben avoided her all the night.

 _“Wow, such a big party!” Phasma exclaimed as soon as they both arrived to the hotel_ _“Told you, Armitage is going to be okay with her at least he is going to be better with her rather than with the both of us” he responded trying to convince her to not plan stupid things. “Sure, Ren” she said as she walked in “Oh look over there, is your mom and Maratelle what a coincidence!” she joked “Don’t Phas, I’m not going to talk to her” he said clearly nervous “Okay, then, where’s my babyboy?” Kylo looked all over the big hall searching for the ginger “It’s right over there” she said spotting him before Kylo. “Let’s congratulate them” she told him and before he could even react, Phasma dragged him to your direction._


	19. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys. This is the final chapter, in a few days I'll upload an Epilogue where we could see a small part of the life of our lovely reader and Armitage after some years.  
> Thank you for reading my job, for your support, for your very sweet comments and most importantly for your time.  
> I hope this was a fanfiction you enjoyed and made you have a nice time while reading it.  
> Read you soon on my next work about a relationship between Kylo Ren and our amazing reader this time in a modern mafia world!  
> Again, thanks. Have a wonderful Christmas ⛄🎄

Chapter 19

“(Y/n)” Kylo said touching your elbow, you turned around and smiled wide until you see Phasma, your smile almost vanished, your cherished expression was replaced by uncertainty. “Ben” you simply whispered, he noticed your reaction, thus quickly he introduced Phasma as his friend, after shaking hands, Ben proceeded to congratulate you and ‘Carlo’, Phasma was pretending to be okay all the time. However, inside her mind she was planning something to caught Armitage, it had to be quick it had to be perfect before you and your security guards noticed. Now, Armitage was your husband, the husband of the heir of Green Foods, one of the biggest companies of the point, she was sure everyone was looking at him.

In some minutes Ben made a pathetic excuse to leave seeing Leia was heading to you and Armitage to wish you the best, Ben was not prepared to talk to his mom. “So, are you not going to say anything” Phasma said in a low tone almost imperceptible to anyone around but Kylo “What you mean?” it was the only response he could found to Phasma’s teasing “About the bride” she whispered again, taking a sip from a strong whiskey “Damn! This is so good” Kylo chuckled at Phasma’s face expression “You now, sometimes I think you’ll become an alcoholic” the blonde woman snorted as she saw you

“So, are you going to go for the bride?” Kylo furrowed his black eyebrows and gave his friend a confused look “Are you trying to tell me I should go four her and esca--” he was interrupted by Phasmas patting his back “Exactly, you were like in love with her” she smiled “Here comes your uncle” Phasma said playfully and left to the nearest restroom, the poor big man was confused by the words of Phasma, and his own feelings. But he couldn’t do anything now, well actually he could but it would be just… stupid? Incoherent? A waste of time for you? And talking to Luke only made it more complicated.

On the other side of the ballroom, you and Armitage were taking a break after hours of dancing, and having fun with Finn, Poe and Rey, who was focused in having fun at the party with her especial companion, Mitaka. You and Armi couldn’t be more happy, always stealing looks of each other, sending kisses and hugging. Every single person there, could see how much you loved Armitage and how much he loved you as well. “You know, there’s lots of people, would you like to get some fresh air to the garden? Just you and I” you said next to his ear, your breathing in his pale skin and the excitement of being all alone with you made him shiver. He couldn’t wait to the night, when you could be finally run away to the honey moon, the party was perfect and he was enjoying himself by your side and your parent’s. Nevertheless, thinking about being all the time alone with you and only you, made his body have reactions he never found pleasurable until he made love with you.

You stepped on the grass, while you waited for your lover, after five minutes he disappeared from the party as well. You heard someone walking behind you, you were sure it was your lover until a hand rested on your shoulder and you turned around, it was Ben Solo who say nothing, he was lost in your face. “Kylo, I thought you were inside” you commented seeing he was not going to react soon “Ah? Yeah, well, I see you were heading here alone and I thought, I think, I could talk with you” he responded all nervous hands shaking and face sweating. “Sure” you said not being completely aware of his state due to your excitement of being finally marrying Armitage “I know, this is not appropriate, and I know this won’t change anything but you knowing” he started to talk with all the self-control he had being collecting since he decided to follow you.

What he thought in the moment he followed you? What he thought he could change? Well, he was right there in front of you, he could lie and say something stupid and end his stupidity before it started, but he also was right there with you, many years ago he had this opportunity and wasted it, no more, he was not going to lie to himself anymore “I’m in love with you” he said, you blinked confused. For sure, no one was expecting that, neither him. Armitage walked quickly towards you were, when he saw you were talking with Kylo, he waited behind a pillar, he was not spying on you, neither he liked to hear things behind the doors, he didn’t know why he remained there hiding behind the pillar and watching you both discreetly, he trust you, of course, so why did he felt jealous? He was insecure about himself, he couldn’t be compared with Ben Solo but you loved him for who he was, didn’t’ you?

In a brief moment, he saw Ben smashing his lips on yours, his heart almost stopped, some tears formed in his eyes, this was not possible would you escape with him? Would you leave him behind? Who wouldn’t? No, no, no. That was not possible you were not such a bad person, a person who lies about being in love with someone and then leaves, he was plenty sure of that. Even if it was your secretary flirting with you, you always made that man know you were engaged. Could it be different with Ben? The poor guy was in shock, he didn’t expect Phasma being behind him. “What the fuck you doing?” you shout and pushed Ben away “S-sorry, I…” you nodded angry and wiped your lips discreetly, but it was enough to make Ben know you didn’t like it.

Armitage felt his heart beat again, you rejecting Ben made him breath properly again. He was right, you were not a person who lies and leaves, you were exactly the woman he thought you were; that kind, smart and sure about her feelings for each one whom surrounded her. “Ben, I’m in love with someone else and he loves me back and I will never choose anyone else than Carlo” you said trying to not make Ben feel so dumb like many others made you feel in the past “I know it was just stupid to think I could achieve anything by kissing you, I am sorry, I…” Armitage didn’t hear the rest. Soon, a hand was all over his mouth and nose he tried to fight but soon his vision furrowed as he felt dizzy, in seconds he passed out in Phasma’s hands.

“It’s okay, I mean…” you paused Ben didn’t say anything, you took a deep breath “Hey, let’s pretend this didn’t happen and go to the party with your friend and have fun, Ben” you said and left, you were going to meet with Armitage anywhere else. Ben turned around and walked again into the ballroom. Meanwhile you were searching for your lover, there was no sign of him, you asked your friends and your parents but they tell you the same: he was going to meet you at the gardens.

You searched discreetly in many places of the hotel he could be. Again, he was not there, neither in the ballroom, neither in the restrooms, neither in the lobby… Suddenly you had a bad feeling, you started to regret the moment you left him alone. You asked discreetly the security staff to search for him, you dialed him but there was no answer, you even looked for him outside the hotel, nevertheless your beloved one wasn’t there.

_Kylo entered the ballroom looking for his friend. However, she was not there, he almost immediately received a message, the vibration on his pocket informed him. He was pretty sure it was Phasma._

_“Meet me in the broom closet next to the elevators”_

_He read the message out loud, no body heard it, of course, the music was too loud for someone to notice Kylo voice. He slowly disappeared from the ballroom, again, nobody noticed. He walked confidently to the elevators as if he was another client in the expensive hotel. When no one was around, he rapidly entered in the large broom closet and closed the door behind him. The lights were off, he searched blindly for the switch when he found it he saw Phasma standing next to an unconscious Armitage. Kylo’s thoughts stopped… How did she managed to do that without anyone noticing? He even found couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_“Wh-” he tried to speak but nothing came from his mouth. “I need you to help me, we’ll take him to the car, I can carry him, but… I need someone to watch my back” she spoke ready to lift Armitage in her arms. “No, no, no” Kylo approached waving his hands “Phasma, stop this” he said, the blonde knitted her eyebrows and waited Kylo to speak. “Phasma, is enough” he said firmly, and shook his head. “Hey, I need your help” she tried to complain, but Kylo was quicker to talk._

_“Phasma, I know, I owe you many favors and possibly I couldn’t be able to pay you in my whole lifetime, but… it is just…” he exhaled tried of the thing Phasma had been doing in order to take Armitage with her, her obsession was not good for anyone “Have you think what the hell are you going to take care of him?” he questioned her almost shouting “I am not talking about food or medicines, he’s not an independent person, he needs more attention. Have you considered the trauma and depression he must have?” Kylo stopped for a second to see the reaction of his friend, as it was nothing more than a slightly confusion imprinted on Phasma’s face, thus the black haired continued his scolding speech._

_“Let him be happy with her, Phasma! Have you seen how he looks at her? How happy he always looks by her side?” he told her, Phasma only bit her lips again as if considering the stuff Kylo was saying, then the tall man rolled her eyes “Please! Understand he can't be with us! We can't take care of him! What will you do if he depresses more? Do you have enough money for his treatments? Do you have enough time for him?” Kylo shook his head and throw his hands on the air then slapped his hands against his legs. He was desperate, he only wanted Phasma to understand Armitage, well that sex-doll, deserved to be happy after such things the poor being experienced. He had no reason to wish that poor guy anything bad, he even didn’t know him well, he was not Hux and even if it was Hux, he couldn’t wish him such a painful life._

_“Phas, don't make this mess bigger… Just think about this, what will you do if Snoke finds out? Didn't he was the one who asked for the DNA of Hux? We know he was the one who saw selling his DNA to that sex-dolls factory as a revenge” Kylo gulped hoping his blonde and muscled friend realized what taking Armitage with them could imply “If anything happens to us, he will be all alone! He wouldn't make it! And if Snoke finds out he’s alone at your apartment… What do you think will stop him from doing horrible things to this boy?” Phasma nodded to Kylo’s words, her first response was such a blessing for the man who felt those minutes trying to make her come to her senses as an eternal torture._

_“Fuck!” she said “That man…” she whispered referring to Snoke, she put her hands on her hips, and closed her eyes, her face facing the ceiling. She needed a moment for shutting her own thoughts. After a few seconds she looked at the floor and massaged her forehead with her fingers. “Okay, then” it was true, everything her friend said was true. She remembered how sad, scared, humiliated he looked in that pictures, in that videos… How can someone do such things to a person?The answer to that question didn’t matter anymore…_

_“There’s a path to the garden, the cameras don't reach that way, help me with him” Phasma said finally giving up, his lovely Armitage didn't deserve more suffering, all he deserved was love and a happy life. “Fine” Kylo responded, and carried Armitage un his arms, they walked carefully towards the main garden, then Phasma suggested to stay with Armitage behind a big tree, near to the place she knocked him out with an inoffensive sustain to his health, Kylo walked a few steps to give Phasma some privacy with the ginger while he dialed your phone number_

_“My brother, take care of yourself, I’ll always think about you, Hux. Hope you’re okay whenever you are…_

_I love you, you were the brother I’d never have, even if you made mistakes, I love you”_

_Phasma whispered to Armitage as if he was a channel of communication to Hux, she was going to keep making sure Armitage, was okay with you, even if Kylo trusted you, even if Armitage was happy with you, she will always follow you both to be sure Armitage would be completely fine and sound and safe with you. It was all she could do for Hux in that moment, and even if that guy in her lap was not Hux, she sort of loved him, as she loved her brother, Armitage Hux._

“Yes?” you answered the phone quite panicked for not being able to find Armitage, and even if it were just fifteen minutes away from him, for you or felt like three million years “I’ve found Armitage in the main garden, he’s unconscious, I’ll wait for you” he said. You ran as far as you could to meet Kylo, your heart had to deal with lots of emotions, you were happy and relieved for knowing where he was. Nevertheless, why was he unconscious? Was him injured?

The pain started to grew in your chest. You stopped for a second to search for Kylo in the garden, soon you spotted him. He waved his hands to call your attention, then you run to him just to find Armitage slowly opening his eyes, like he was walking up from a peaceful dream “Love!” you yelled and kneeled before him, he was in the arms of Phasma “Wh-what happened?” he whispered looking at you confused but relieved, he seemed to wake up from a deep sleep “It’s okay baby, it’s okay” you said kissing his forehead “Does anything of your body hurts?” you asked, he slowly shook his head “I am… my body feels so much relaxed” he tried to explain the sensations he had, and Phasma smiled, her friend was right, the way he looked at you was out of this galaxy.

“He might have drunk too much alcohol, this sort of faint is normal if you mix alcohol with certain medicines” she explained, you only nodded, he was still in treatment and taking medicines, it could be as Phasma said “Thank you… Thanks for taking care of him” you said almost as admitting you were wrong about her, about her being a danger for your husband. “Anybody would do the same” she replied “Are we leaving now?” Armitage asked completely ignoring Kylo and Phasma “Yes, love, as long as you feel alright” you replied “Yes, I am” he said as he sat on the grass. Phasma stood up discreetly and walked towards Kylo “You did the right thing” the tall man whispered to his friend, you didn’t notice they were talking, you were focused on Armitage.

“Let’s go to our honeymoon, I can’t wait” Armitage spoke more cheerful “As you wish, sweetheart” you both stood up slowly, you always being careful with him “You need some help” Kylo asked “It’s fine, thank you” Armitage responded kindly, he barely remembered the kiss Kylo forced on your lips, the red haired was still dizzy and processing what had happened to him. “Excuse us, we have to follow the tradition and disappear from the party to our honeymoon, have fun” you said, the duo only congratulated you an Armitage again, then they returned to the party which was louder than before. “Now, I need you to help me with something else” Phasma said and smiled while they entered into the big ballroom “What’s it?” Kylo asked “I need to take care of those who touched Armitage” she said in a low tone as they were now, surrounded by more people. “Sure, why not” he responded and guided Phasma to the dance floor.

“I’ve messaged my parents, we can leave now” he smiled and kissed your nose as you got into the ‘just married' car “Let’s go, I’d like to see where are you going to take me as soon as possible” he then kissed your lips, he was a different person from that boy who entered your house scared and gutted and unable to give someone access to his heart. This Armitage was confident, sweet, strong, brave… you just wanted to be by his side for the rest of your life and he wanted the same, to share every moment with you, every breath, every single day for the rest of his life. “I love you” he whispered looking into your eyes while outside the car gentle drops damped the tall buildings and the windscreen of the white car you were in.

_“No more than I do”_

“Thermal baths?” he asked as you got into the lobby of the hotel “Yes, you know, we need to relax before going to our normal life and been stressed about the company and so on” you said while the manager personally searched you bedroom’s key. When you arrived to the expensively suit he quickly undressed and walked towards you to took off your clothes with a pretty sensual massage “You know, I’ll be there to vanish you stress, even if you need me in your office” he whispered into your earlobe giving it a gentle lick “What if someone hear us?” you teased, causing him to smile “They’ll know I am yours” he responded “So eager tonight” you commented on his actions causing him to take your hands to out those on his chest, guiding them slowly all over his body “I like it” you you whispered in his lips, he smiled victoriously, he achieved what he wanted, your desire flooding you. But what you enjoyed the most was he showing his own desire, his own emotions, his own being, to you.

“I prefer being the bottom” he spread his naked body over the sheets waiting for you and only you “As you wish, my husband, my love” you said. After that you devoured him completely, he moaned, shouted, quivered. His first time with you was magical, for the first time he felt his arousal growing because of someone else, for the first time he felt desire, for the first time he wanted to do this, to have sex with you, to make love, to taste someone’s skin… For the very first time he wanted to be taken into someone else’s hands, to give his entire self to someone else. _Stars_ , he was more than happy to be with you.

“How was it?” you asked. Since you both started to have sex more often you always asked each other if something didn’t felt good, of something was too much, what your favorite part was respectively. It was a good way to get to know each other better, to keep improving to make the other one feel better and better, it was a sort of a ritual between you both, you talked about it as if it was the most normal thing on the _point_ “Give me a minute” he jokingly protested, you smiled proudly, he felt blessed, his face showed all he couldn’t say. The time stopped when you saw his eyes, he was everything you needed, everything you’ve looked for.

“Let’s move to the thermal bath, my legs still hurt for the cramps” he said and stood up slowly, getting more confident on his feet. You entered into your private thermal bath and cuddled for the rest of the night, you enjoyed your dinner right there, you were just too tired to move. You both were feeding each other with dedication, his back rested on your chest while at some point you have him some pecks on his neck and face which he gladly received. He did of course the same, he showed you his love by kissing you, by massaging you feet and legs, by telling you how much he adored you and how much he wanted to make a family with you “Adopting is an option” you whispered as you kissed his face and ears “I want lots of kids” he confessed “As much as we can take care of” you replied happily… _Damn it!_ You could do anything for this man.


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very end of this fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it, have fun in this holidays and Happy New Year! I wish you the best, take care, stay strong and eat healthy. Again, Happy New Year ✨🙈  
> Love you all! ❤️💖💜

The sunshine of the country side seemed to be different, shiner, warmer, brighter. Armitage and you were sun bathing in the backyard of your parents house. Your parents went on vacations to another part of the point, meanwhile you and Armitage decided to take a break from the city and from the stressful life of the company. Your kids were running all over the backyard, playing with each other, enjoying your presence. It might seem unfair to not be around them all the time but, your work demanded most of your daily life. Armitage needed you as well, he visited you at your office when the kids were in the school and left when it was time to pickup the children, then they all used to wait for you at home.

Phasma always kept an eye on you both, specially on Armitage. She was happy for seeing the poor guy becoming a father and starting a family. You adopted six children, and some pets, your life was almost perfect. It wasn’t like you and Armitage didn’t fight at all, but those little arguments were meaningless in comparison to the immense love you had for each other. Your friends were happy for becoming uncles and auntie, although the presence of your children disconcerted Poe at the first time he saw them with you both at the supermarket, he became the favorite uncle of them all.

That day Poe was shopping with his mom. She seemed to be as dependent as Armitage the firsts months at your department, Poe told you both he tried everything to help his mom became an independent individual. However, nothing worked. Thus, you could understand why he felt so disappointed when he found out Armitage was a sex doll and, of course, he thought the worst, he thought you were like those horrible people who bought slaves to pleasure them. Well, those moments remain in the past, now, you and Armitage only hoped Poe’s mom could be happy with her son.

Before adopting, you and Armitage tried to spend as much time as you could with each other, most of the time was about making love. Nevertheless, when your children arrived home, both had more chores to do, you had to give your kids more time. You adored playing with the kids, bathing them, taking them to many places, in a few words you both enjoyed being parents, you really loved each second of taking care of those adorable boys and girls. They meant everything for him, he personally made their birthday cakes, their lunch for school, anything they need he personally bought it.

“Daddy, daddy” one of the oldest girls approached Armitage and put a pink flower on his ear “You look more beautiful” the 6 year old girl said and left to the playground your father created for the kids “Thank you sweetie!” Armitage managed to say while she run way “Welcome!” she shouted enough loud for you both to hear, the back yard was enormous in comparison to the one in your city house.

“What will happen in the future?” he said while he looked at your children “Well, we’d get old and I’ll have wrinkles all over my body faster than you” you joked a little which made him chuckle “The wrinkles doesn't matter at all, you'll be always beautiful for me” he said and stole a glance of your eyes “You’ll be always beautiful for me too, Armitage” you replied kissing his neck, he shivered and got his face as red as a tomato “Don’t do that, you know it's my weak spot otherwise, you’ll have to make love to me right now” you did the same thing as your hands went for his belly to tickle it “No! No!” he said playfully trying to remove your hands as he laughed “Mom! He said no! Stop!” your younger son said as he removed your hands from the waist of your husband “Thank you, honey, I'm okay now” then your 4 year old son nodded and left to play in the grass with his toys.

“I see our kids love you” you commented “They love you as well” he responded “I’d do my best to spend more time with them” he smiled and kissed your nose “You work hard for us, they’ll understand” he said as he nuzzled his nose on your right check “Maybe we all should go into some vacations, and maybe… we can take mom and dad with us, so we can be alone for a few hours to do things” he got red again knowing what you meant with ‘things’ “I swear you’ll have to make them go to bed earlier this night” he said giving you a naughtily look “Anything for you” you whispered as you kissed his cheek.

It was the golden hour, there was that special honey colored light covering every corner of you parents' home, everything was perfect and you hoped it remained as perfect as it was in that moment “(Y/n)?” he called you, the tone of his voice was stained with the worry which came from his heart “Yes, sweetie?” you responded looking into his eyes, he couldn’t be more captivating and that pink flower only made his skin look better “Will you still love me?” he asked looking at your kids for a moment then at you waiting for you response, you smiled and kissed his lips before replying:

_“Until the end of time”._


End file.
